Hope oder Lost Love
by JainaSyal
Summary: Einmal schon hatte er sie verloren, hatte sie nicht aufgehalten,jetzt Jahre später stand sie ihm gegenüber,hier in Terra Nova. Doch sie war nicht allein, sie hatte ein kleines Mädchen. Nichts mehr erinnerte an die taffe junge Frau von damals. Er war fest entschlossen ihr,das Lachen zurückzubringen,dass er so sehr vermisste,woher sollte er wissen, das sie mehr verband als er ahnte..
1. Eine letzte Chance

Alle die ein Problem damit haben, dass Zeitlinien geändert werden in einer Fic, werden hier keine Freude haben, hier geschah alles irgendwie ganz anders und auch mal früher.

* * *

TERRA NOVA

**1. Eine letzte Chance  
**

Jetzt waren es schon fast neun Wochen, seit sie ihn wortlos mitten in der Nacht verlassen hatte und am folgenden Morgen sein Leben und damit ihre Einheit, ihre Familie verlassen hatte. Letzteres hing ihr noch immer viel mehr nach, als sie geglaubt hätte. Sie hatte nun eine neue Einheit, doch jeder stieß sie herum, sie die Kleine Frau. Sie, die es bei, großen Lt. Commander nicht ausgehalten hatte. Jeder versuchte ihr das Leben schwer zu machen, niemand der sie wirklich aufnehmen wollte, aber loswerden, wollten die sie, das wusste sie, sie spürte es. Wütend setzte sie sich an einen der Tische und wollte zu essen beginnen. Doch gleichsam mit dem Geruch des Essens kam nun auch wieder die Übelkeit, sie ließ alles stehen und rannte davon. Sie war doch nicht etwa schon wieder krank?!

8 Jahre später(2142)

Sie starrte auf den leeren Bordstein vor sich, als sie niemand mehr zu Boden drückte sah sie verzweifelt auf und konnte nur noch zusehen, wie ihre Tochter in ein Auto gezerrt wurde. „JAIRA!"

Plötzlich standen dunkle Stiefel vor ihr, sie hustete keuchend und wurde von irgendwem hoch gezerrt. Keuchend atmete sie die giftige Luft ein. Alle Gedanken auf ihre entführte Tochter gerichtet. „Was WOLLEN Sie!?" Schrie sie die Männer an, der schwarzhaarige vor ihr grinste. „Sie!"

Sie starrte ihn an. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor? „Sie gehen für uns in die Neue Welt und töten ihren früheren militärischen Leiter, Nathaniel Taylor. Danach belohnen wir sie gut, sie müssten die Kuppeln nicht mehr verlassen und sehen ihre süße Tochter wieder."

„Und... wenn ich nicht will?" Fragte sie und riss sich los. „Geben Sie mir mein Kind wieder!"

„Bedaure, Sie werden gehen, oder das Kind bleibt. Wir melden uns."

Sie starrte den Männern entsetzt nach. Wovon redeten die überhaupt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Lungen brannten, wie ihre tränenden Augen und ihre Sicht verschwamm. Verzweifelt blieb sie auf der Straße zurück, die Männer stiegen in einen zweiten Schwebewagen und waren fort.

2143

Stumm, mit grimmigen Blick und ohne nutzlose Worte lief sie ihre Strecke ab. Ihre Wache war fast zu Ende und sie wollte nur noch hier weg. Sie hasste tage wie diesen, wenn hunderte Kinder und Jugendliche mit ihren Klassen kamen, um über alte Kriege zu hören und angeworben zu werden. Sie fragte sich an solchen Tagen stets, was mit ihrer Tochter vor einem Jahr wohl geschehen war, ob sie gelitten hatte und was sie wohl tuen würde, hätte sie nicht als Mutter versagt. Heute war es wieder besonders schlimm gewesen, sie hatte zwei Mädchen erkannt, die mit ihrer Kleinen in einer Schule gewesen waren. Sie seufzte.

„Lieutenant Washington!"

Sie fuhr herum und starrte gebannt, wie besorgt der Militärpolizei entgegen. „Sergeant?" Fragte sie ruhig und musterte den jungen Mann. „Sie müssen mit uns kommen," erklärte ihr der Mann und bedeutete ihr zu folgen, doch sie blieb stehen und wartete. „Was ist passiert?"

„Das... wird ihnen der Stützpunktleiter mitteilen, bitte folgen Sie mir!"

Sie seufzte und folgte dem Mann, während der zweite Polizist ihre Stellung einnahm. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ahnte bereits, das sie heute wohl ihren letzten Dienst an dieser Stelle verrichtet hatte. Sie war im letzten Jahr nie lange irgendwo geblieben. Sie hasste es und sie liebte es, wenn sie nicht lange blieb, so war auch keine Zeit, sie auszufragen und das bedeutete sie musste nicht über das nachdenken, was sie vergessen wollte.

Im Büro des Generals musste sie warten, bis der Polizist draußen war, dann setzte sich der General, bat sie Platz zu nehmen und reichte ihr einen Plex. „Hier, könnte das Ihre Tochter sein? Lieutenant?"

Gebannt und erschrocken starrte sie die Aufnahme an. Zu sehen war ein viel zu dünnes Kind, bleich, beatmet und mit hervorstehenden Knochen. Die Arme zeigten schlimme Striemen, alle schmutzig und entzündet. Ihr erster Instinkt war, die Frage zu verneinen, doch da waren diese müden Augen, so einmalig, wie die ihres Vaters. Sie keuchte und nickte. „Wo...wo haben sie das her?"

xXx

**2144**

Sie lief eilig durch den Korridor des Krankenhauses und rannte beinahe einen Patienten um, dann stand sie vor dem Zimmer ihrer Tochter und stieß die Tür auf. Sie ignorierte die dort arbeitende Schwester und sah direkt den Arzt an. Sie hatte viel zu lange gewartet und nur, um _ihn_ nicht wiederzusehen, doch damit war jetzt Schluss, sie würde ihre Tochter nicht verlieren. Sie verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie nicht beim ersten mal angenommen hatte. Aber jetzt war es zu spät, ein Grund mehr, jetzt alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. „Doc, sie werden alles tuen, damit ich sie in morgen mit hier raus nehmen kann. Sie... muss stabil bleiben für... fünf Stunden."

„Ihre Tochter kann hier nicht raus, sie..."

„Jetzt hören sie gut zu," sie schlug ihm hart gegen die Brust. „Mein altes Jobangebot steht noch, sie und ich, werden in 36 Stunden in Terra Nova sein und _Sie_ sorgen dafür!"

„Das... das schafft sie nicht und..."

„Dann sorgen Sie dafür!" Schrie sie ihn an und wirbelte herum, zum Bett ihrer kranken Tochter. Seit ihrer Entführung und ihrer Erkrankung war jetzt ein Jahr vergangen. Sie hatte schon geglaubt es geschafft zu haben, als eine Explosion in ihrem Wohnhaus explodiert war und Kind hilflos, allein und ohne Möglichkeit auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, fast zwei Tage in der Wohnung festgesessen hatte, ohne Atemmaske, ohne saubere Luft. Das war jetzt drei Monate her und seit zwei Monaten ging es bergab. Sie hatte kein Geld mehr, alles war für die erste Therapie draufgegangen, da sie seit dem auch nicht mehr gearbeitet hatte, war auch nichts neues reingekommen. Aber jetzt hatte sie es geschafft, sie bekam ihren vor Jahren angebotenen Job. Vielleicht gab es doch noch eine Chance, wie klein sie auch war, sie wollte sie nutzen. Ganz gleich, ob sie _ihn_, dann wiedersehen musste.

Jetzt oder nie.

Sie strich ihrem Mädchen über die Stirn. Flatternd öffneten sich ihre Augen und kurz sah das Kind sie an. „Kämpfe kleiner Engel, hörst du? Mami bringt dich hier weg. Nur noch ein kleines bisschen, halt durch meine Kleine, morgen zeige ich dir dann einen richtigen, blauen Himmel." Die Kleine reagierte nicht mehr und sie hob den Blick auf die Überwachungsgeräte. Sie schlief schon wieder. „Wir schaffen das, ich verspreche es dir." Sie stand wieder auf, beugte sich vor und küsste die Kinderstirn. „Nur noch...ein bisschen," flüsterte sie. Dann ging sie wieder hinaus und trat dem zurückgekehrtem Arzt entgegen.

„Ich... ich kann nichts tuen...Sie..."

„Nur ein _paar_ Stunden!"

„Verstehen Sie doch, Sie sind uns noch drei Raten schuldig, ich darf sie nicht mit den Medikamenten behandeln, nur gegen die Schmerzen! Es... es tut mir Leid. Ich..."

„LEID!? LEID!? Mein Kind verreckt hier und Sie..."

Sie wirbelte herum und lief zurück an das Krankenbett. Sie wollte ihre Kleine nicht hier sterben lassen. Nein, so, oder so, sie würde ihr Kind morgen mitnehmen, wenn nicht in eine neue Heimat, dann nach Hause, hier würde sie nicht sterben.

„Lieutenant."

Sie drehte sich herum und musterte die Schwester hinter sich. „Lassen sie mich in..."

„Nehmen Sie sie mit, heute. Geben Sie ihr alle 6 Stunden eine Einheit, das reicht für drei Tage."

Sie sah hinunter auf ihre Knie, wo nun ein kleiner Beutel lag, rasch legte sie ihre Jacke darüber und blickte wieder zu der anderen Frau auf. „Warum..."

„Ich würde viel für eine solche Chance geben, sie beide verdienen Sie."

Sie sah auf das Namensschild der Frau und bemerkte das es eine Ärztin war, die vor ihr stand. „Sie... werden Ärger bekommen, das..." Sie fasste mit zitternden Händen nach dem Beutel. „Nein, ich habe gesagt, meine Tochter habe Lungenflecken, sie wird ein paar Wochen zu Hause bleiben, dass wird ihr nicht gefallen, aber... es ist okay." Die Frau lächelte und ging zur Tür. Sie stand neben dem Bett auf. „Warten Sie, wie heißen Sie?"

„Dr. Shannon. Leben sie wohl."

xXx

Sie hatte die ganze Nacht am Bett ihrer Tochter gewacht und obgleich sie die Verbesserung mit fast jeder Stunde bemerkt hatte, so konnte sie es doch kaum fassen. Und nicht zuletzt blieb die Sorge, das in Terra Nova nicht die richtigen Medikamente und Geräte bereitstanden. Doch als sie am Abend die leuchtenden Augen ihrer Tochter sah, da wusste sie, es war jede Mühe und jeden Versuch wert. So wach, so aufmerksam war Janina seit Wochen nicht mehr gewesen, sogar hungrig war sie tatsächlich.

Sie strich ihrer Tochter durchs Haar, freute sich für die Kleine und hoffte, dass sie bald wieder richtig essen konnte und durfte. Sie zeigte ihre Karte und die ihrer Tochter vor, dann lag die Kontrolle hinter ihnen. Auf dem langen Weg bis zum Portal, schlief Janina in ihrem Rollstuhl ein, dann waren sie dran, doch sie brachte es nicht über sich ihre kleine zu wecken, ging einfach weiter.

Grelles Licht blendete sie, sie stolperte, wurde zur Seite gezogen, sie hörte den Rollstuhl neben sich und hektische Rufe. Ihr wurde eine Atemmaske aufs Gesicht gedrückt und als sie endlich wieder klar sah, bekam sie sofort Panik und ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. An den Tubus im Hals ihres Mädchen war ein tragbares Atemgerät geklemmt, deutlich bekam sie mit, wie die Frau über ihrer Kleinen rief sie verstünde nicht, wieso das Kind nicht atme. Sie riss sich die Maske vom Gesicht. „Sie hat... Lungenflecken, Stadium 3."

Jetzt wurde die Frau eilig, sie spritzte noch zwei Sachen, rief nach einem Fahrzeug, dann wurden sie fortgebracht. Sie fragte nicht nach, sie blieb einfach bei ihrer Kleinen und hielt dem bewusstlosen Kind die Hand.

xXx

Er sah sich während seiner Ansprache und danach um, doch er konnte sie nicht entdecken, obwohl er wusste, dass sie dabei war. Nachdem er die Neuen endlich hatte Willkommen geheißen, wandte er sich seinem zur Zeit ersten Mann zu. „Guzman, finden Sie heraus wo Lt. Washington ist!"

Er war noch nicht einen Schritt in der Kommandozentrale, als er die Antwort erhielt. „In der Klinik, ihrer Tochter geht es sehr schlecht, Lungenflecken, Zustand kritisch."

Alarmiert fuhr er herum, überließ dem jüngeren das Feld und lief los. Er musste wissen ob es ihr gut ging, dass sie eine Tochter hatte, davon hatte er nicht mal gewusst.


	2. Wünsche und Mutterinstinkte

So und hier gehts nun weiter, ich hoffe dieser Teil gefällt euch, hier beginnt alles nun erst mal ein wenig ruhiger und seichter, mehr Gefühl, weniger Action, als ihr vielleicht von meiner anderen Story gewöhnt seit/ wart. Doch das ändert sich schon bald, versprochen, am Ende von Kapi 3 beginnt die Veränderung.

**By by + Viel Spaß!**

* * *

TERRA NOVA

**2. Wünsche und Mutterinstinkte**

In der Klinik suchte er sich eine freie Schwester und fragte nach Washington. Die Frau brachte sie in den hinteren Bereich, wo es ruhiger war und ein kleiner Bereich durch die Vorhänge fast vollständig abgegrenzt. Seine alte, neue Militär saß mit besorgtem Blick, vor einem sehr blassen und unnatürlich dünnem Kind. Es erschreckte ihn, wie krank die Kleine sein musste, und wie groß sie schon war, dieses Kind musst sie schon gehabt haben, als sie beide sich zuletzt gesehen hatten, bei der Beerdigung von Commander Selfrik, vor 6 Jahren.

Die nächste Schwester, die vorbeikam hielt er wieder auf. „He, wie alt ist dieses Kind?"

„Nein, glaube ich." Antwortete sie nach einem hastigen Blick in ihren Micro-plex und lief weiter. Er schaute zurück in die Kabine. Jetzt bemerkte sie ihn und stand auf. Sie kam raus und warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu. Er öffnete den Mund, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Taylor," sagte sie und schaute danach wieder zu ihrem Kind. „Ich...weiß nicht, wann ich Zeit habe, ich bleibe hier. Ist mir egal ob Sie es Dienstverweigerung nennen."

_Taylor? Sie? Seit wann das denn? _Fragte er sich und schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. „Ich bin hier, um nach euch zu sehen, nicht um dich zu disziplinieren."

Sie nickte, alles an ihr war ungewohnt kühl, distanziert und ihre Züge, ihre Augen hatten jeden warmen Ton verloren. Sie wirkte hart und fast ein wenig verbittert. Das war nicht die Wash, die er gekannt hatte. „Seit wann ist sie krank," fragte er leise.

„Besuchst du alle Kranken hier, oder nur mich?" Fragte sie missmutig. Er schaute sie verwundert an. „Nicht alle, aber die, die ich kenne und für mich arbeiten."

„Nicht solange, wie es scheint," antwortete sie leise, er konnte die Verbitterung und die Wut in ihrer Stimme deutlich hören. „Vor... einem Jahr, kurz nach dem Jobangebot hier, wurde sie entführt, ich sollte herkommen und jemanden töten, der diesen Personen im Weg war, ich weigerte mich und erst ein Jahr später hat sie ein Undercover Polizist zufällig gefunden, in Chicago, auf der Straße. Es...alles schien nach einer Weile in Ordnung, dann... wurde sie wieder krank und mir fehlte das Geld für die neue Behandlung... ich habe mich an diesen Job erinnert..." Sie seufzte und sah ihn dann grimmig an. „Ich will ihn gar nicht," sagte sie und eilte aufgeschreckt zurück in den Raum.

Er folgte ihr mit dem Blick und als er sah, dass die Kleine offenbar wach war, fragte er sich erschreckt, ob das Kind sogar zu schwach war, um nach seiner Mutter zu rufen. Doch im nächsten Moment hatte er seine Antwort, die Kleine nutzte Gebärdensprache und hatte auch einen Tubus im Hals. Betroffen wandte er sich ab. Er wusste, auch aus eigener Erfahrung, dass das Leben in der alten Welt hart war, doch wie hart musste es erst für sie gewesen sein? Alleine mit einem Kind, einem kranken Kind, und dann noch erst entführt, dann sterbenskrank?

Er wollte sie wirklich als seine Second, aber er würde ihr Zeit geben, er wusste wie es war, alleine für ein Kind dazu sein.

X

Sie wusste nicht, was sie von seinem Besuch, oder seinem Mitfühlenden Blick halten sollte. Sie wollte so etwas nicht zwischen ihnen. Nicht mit ihm. Sie fühlte sich auch nach all den Jahren noch von ihm im Stich gelassen. Ihre Tochter griff nach ihrer Hand und sah sie ängstlich an. Auch ohne die Geräte wusste sie, dass das Kind wieder Schmerzen hatte und drückte die Klingel.

Minuten später entspannte sich ihre Kleine und schlief wieder ein. Erleichtert seufzte sie aus. „Lieutenant. Wenn... Sie auf ein Wort?"

Sie nickte und folgte dem Arzt hinaus vor den Vorhang und einige Schritte weiter. „Sie...können ihr doch helfen?"

Er nickte und schenkte ihr einen beruhigenden Blick. „Sie hat gute Chancen gesund zu werden. Darum geht es mir. Ich werde den Tubus morgen entfernen, sie bekommt eine Nasensonde für genügend Sauerstoff, eine Maske für den Notfall. Aber... Sie sollten mit ihr raus gehen. Die Sonne, die frische Luft."

„Sie wird krank werden, sie..."

„Nicht hier. Es wird ihr gut tuen. Sie wird vermutlich noch mehr schlafen als jetzt, aber es wird ihr gut tuen."

Besorgt blickte sie zurück zu dem Kind und nickte dann. Das er sie etwas fragte, bekam sie erst mit, als er seine Frage wiederholte. Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an. Er grinste. „Keine Sorge ich verrate nichts," fügte er der Frage nach der Herkunft der Medikamente hinzu. Sie seufzte, nickte aber. „Von der Ärztin deren Name dort steht. Shannon."

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Ich kenne sie nicht, sie war freundlich, sagte sie würde vorgeben ihre Tochter brauche es. Ohne sie..."

Der Mann nickte wünschte ihr ein herzliches Willkommen und ging. Irgendwie aber hatte sie das Gefühl, er kannte ihre Helferin.

xXx

Das Geräusch eines leisen, aber beständigen Klopfens holte sie aus dem Schlaf. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um einzusortieren, wo sie sich befand. Langsam stand sie von dem Feldbett auf, das sie sich notgedrungen von Taylor besorgt hatte und ging zum Bett ihrer Tochter. Hunger

Sie musste schmunzeln und nickte. Doch als sie nach der neuen Sondennahrung greifen wollte, hielt das Kind sie am Arm und schüttelte den Kopf. Hunger. Ich will essen, bitte.

Sie starrte auf ihre Tochter hinunter und ließ die Flasche stehen. „Ich weiß nicht, mein Engel. Wirklich?"

Das Kind nickte und begann sich abzustützen, um sich aufzurichten. Sie wollte helfen, wie immer, doch Janina schaffte es alleine auf die Seite. Überrascht und mit neuer Hoffnung betrachtete sie das Kind. Sie strich ihrem Mädchen über das Haar. „Ich gehe und frage nach. Okay?"

Ihre Tochter nickte und bettete den Kopf seitlich auf ihren Arm. Der Blick ging fragend durch den Raum, bis zum Fenster. „Noch nicht," sagte sie leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste das die Kleine raus wollte, sie kannte auch die wiederholte Anregung von Arzt und Schwestern. Aber sie konnte einfach nicht, sie hatte zu viel Angst, das die in den letzten Tagen eingetretene Verbesserung wieder zunichte gemacht wurde. Sie ließ ihre Tochter alleine, um Dr. Warren, oder einen der anderen zu finden.

Eine Stunde später saß Janina, zum ersten mal seit Wochen aufrecht in ihrem Bett, gestützt durch das Bett selbst und Kissen. Aber sie saß. Während sie das Bild zu Tränen rührte, war ihre Kleine einfach zufrieden. Auch das sie noch nichts weiter bekam, als Saft und Tee war kein Problem. An diesem Abend war die Kleine noch lange wach, fragte nach dem da draußen und wie sie hier her gekommen waren. Natürlich, ihre Tochter war krank gewesen, doch keinesfalls dumm, auch später, als sie sämtliche Geschehnisse von Janina hatte fernhalten wollen, aus Sorge, hatte sie immer mehr aufgeschnappt, als es ihr lieb gewesen war. Mit einem neu gewonnenen Glücksgefühl erzählte sie dem Mädchen alles was es wissen wollte, bis sie am Ende total übermüdet einschlief.

An diesem Abend suchte sie zum ersten mal das Haus aus, welches sie mit ihrer Tochter bewohnen sollte und begann einzuräumen, ehe sie weit nach Mitternacht an die Seite des Kindes zurückkehrte.

X

Er wusste, dass sie die letzten vier Tage kaum von der Seite ihres Kindes gewichen war. Ebenso wie er durch das Personal der Klinik wusste, das sie sich weigerte mit dem Kind hinaus zu gehen. Überängstlich war nichts, das er in Zusammenhang mit Wash gebracht hätte, nicht sie selbst betreffend, nicht ihre Freunde, oder Kameraden betreffend, nicht gegenüber einem Kind. Was immer sie erlebt hatte, es hatte sie verändert. Von ihrem Gespür für ihre Mitmenschen und das Vertrauen, dass sie Freunden sonst entgegen gebracht hatte, war auch nichts mehr da, sie war misstrauisch und vorsichtig geworden.

Langsam ahnte er, das wer immer ihr, oder dem Kind etwas angetan hatte, sie musste diese Leute gekannt haben. Das sie weder ihm, noch Guzman erlaubte bei der Kleinen Wache zu halten, damit sie ausruhte. Die Tatsache, das sie bei der Pflege ihrer Tochter weitgehend alles alleine in die Hand nahm, das passte nicht zu der jungen Frau die er einmal kennengelernt, die er mit ausgebildet und zu seiner rechten Hand gemacht hatte. _Wer hat dir so übel mitgespielt, das du keinem mehr vertraust und alles in Frage stellst? Selbst deine Freunde? Ja, sogar dein eigenes Urteil?_

Fest entschlossen, dieses mal nicht einfach zu gehen, verließ er sein Kommandocenter und ging hinüber in die Klinik. Es war erst kurz nach sieben und die meisten in der Kolonie schliefen noch. Er liebte diese Stunden der Ruhe und genoss sie. Das einzige was ihm in dieser Zeit zu schaffen machte war sein Sohn. Seit auch er hier in Terra Nova war, konnte auch er nicht mehr verleugnen, das ihn sein Sohn hasste und alles tat um ihm einen erneuten Schlag zu verpassen. Oft war Lucas Tagelang in der Wildnis und kam er wieder, erzählte er begeistert von neuen Bodenschätzen, welche die Zukunft gebrauchen könne, katalogisierte und forschte.

Alles gut zureden half nichts und erst vor drei Tagen hatte Lucas ihn angeschrien, er solle endlich die Augen öffnen, dieses sei kein Traum, sondern eine Hoffnung auf neue Rohstoffe und es werde einen Weg zurück in die alte Welt geben. Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht, das sein eigenes Kind ihn so sehr hasste. Sein Kind, für das die Mutter gestorben war. Er schüttelte den Kopf und drängte den Gedanken an Lucas beiseite.

Als er vor dem kleinen Zimmer stand, in dem Washington inzwischen mit ihrer Tochter untergebracht war, bemerkte er, dass die Kleine wach war und ihre schlafende Mutter beobachtete. Er grinste, nahm ihre Akte vor der Tür aus dem Halter und blickte auf den Namen. Janina Tamira Washington. Gerade als er gehen wollte, um sich einen Stuhl zu besorgen, da entdeckte sie ihn und winkte eifrig. Er winkte zurück, wollte erneut umdrehen, doch ihr enttäuschter Blick hielten ihn zurück. Langsam ging er hinein.

Sie lächelte und setzte sich halbwegs auf. Das braun-schwarze Haar fiel ihr teilweise über die Schulter, es war leicht gewellt, im erste Moment sah er ganz ihre Mutter vor sich, nur viel jünger. Dann aber sah sie ihn direkt an und er entdeckte helle grün- blaue Augen. Verwundert musterte er sie erneut. _Kein Zweifel, sie ist Wash, bis... auf die Augen._ Er musterte die Kommode, das Trinken war leer. Er schaute sie fragend an. Durst? Fragte er in Zeichensprache und hoffte, das wenige das er beherrschte würde reichen.

Das Kind nickte, dann aber schüttelte sie den Kopf und deutete aufs Fenster. Er wollte hinüber und es öffnen, doch die Kleine hielt seinen Arm. Flehentlich und hoffend sah sie ihn an, biss sich auf die Lippen. Ich will gehen... Bitte...Ich will...sehen...

Zweifelnd blickte er von ihr zu ihrer Mutter. Er hatte nicht alles verstanden, so viel aber schon: sie wollte raus, sie wollte sehen, was dort war. Aber er wusste auch, das ihre Mutter gerade das vermied und er wollte das sie vertraute, nicht das sie ihm noch mehr auswich. Das Kind zog an seinem Arm, bat erneut darum. Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sehen... Tränen bahnten sich einen Weg aus ihren Augen und er warf einen weiteren Blick auf ihre schlafende Mutter. Ihm war eine Idee gekommen. Er legte den Finger auf den Mund, schaltete den Monitor auf Scanüberwachung und schloss sie an den tragbaren Geräten an. Dann hob er das Mädchen hoch.

_Wie leicht sie ist. Viel zu wenig._ Dachte er bei sich und verließ mit ihr lautlos den Raum. Er würde nicht mit ihr nach draußen gehen, doch er konnte mit ihr zum Labor gehen und von dort hinaus sehen. Die Fenster dort waren nicht alle vergittert und meistens waren auch irgendwelche Tiere dort, geschützt in Käfigen. Sie würde einen kleinen Eindruck ihrer neuen Welt bekommen, ohne das er Wash wirklich hinterging. Und anhand der übertragenen Daten, die direkt an das Biobett gingen, würde sie wissen, das es Janina gut ging.

Tatsächlich war die Kleine begeistert. Aus großen glänzenden Augen schaute sie hinaus, auf die Pflanzen vor dem Gebäude und noch begeisterter musterte sie die Eidechse und die Libelle, welche in zwei verschlossenen Käfigen, im Labor standen. Er bat um einen Stuhl und setzte sie darauf. Die Geräte hing er über die Lehne. Er selbst kniete vor das Mädchen und übte leichten Druck auf ihre Knie aus, damit sie nicht vom Stuhl rutschte. Dann winkte er sich eine der Assisstenten heran und bat darum in der Klinik im Nebengebäude Bescheid zu geben wo sie waren.

Janina wollte plötzlich etwas von ihm, doch er verstand kein Wort. „Ich brauche etwas zu schreiben!" Jemand kam und reichte ihm ein Plexblatt, samt Stift und er reichte beides weiter an das Mädchen. „Einfach schreiben, wie auf Papier."

_Was ist das für ein Tier? Und das da neben? Warum sind sie gefangen?_

Er lächelte. „Das hier ist eine Libelle, die lebt gewöhnlich am..."

x

Sie wachte auf, gähnte, stand auf und wollte vor der morgendlichen Dusche nach Janina sehen, doch ihre Tochter war nicht in ihrem Bett. Panik begann sie zu übermannen, bis der Rationale Teil ihres Gehirns sie auf die Daten des Biobettes aufmerksam machten und ihr klar wurde, das sie alle Notfälle während der Nacht wohl kaum überhört hätte. Sie seufzte, verließ wütend das Zimmer, auf der Suche nach ihrer Tochter.

Erst die dritte Schwester wusste etwas und brachte sie in den hinteren Flügel des Gebäudes, sie bedeutete ihr hinein zu gehen und verschwand. Sie öffnete die Tür und fand sich in einem riesigen Labor wieder, alles sah nach Forschung aus. Hier und da waren Käfige, dort Terrarien. Vor zwei Terrarien auf einem Stuhl saß ihre kleine Tochter und strahlte begeistert von der Person vor ihr, hinüber zu einer Echse, die eben gefüttert wurde. Erleichtert atmete sie aus, doch als ihr Mädchen sich der Person vor sich zu wandte und diese sich bewegte, erkannte sie den Mann und sofort kochte ihr Ärger über. _TAYLOR!_

Sie sah wie ihre Tochter das Tier füttern wollte und sie war schon einen Schritt vor, als er ganz zu ihrer Verwunderung tatsächlich ablehnte. Sie ging langsamer weiter, der Ärger blieb.

X

Füttern... Sie zeigte auf die Echse und sich. Er sah sie lächelnd an, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. Er war sich sicher es würde nicht schaden, aber ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, das er sich auf dünnem Terrain bewegte und hatte nicht vor einzubrechen. „Ein anderen mal."

„Taylor."

Er sah auf. „Guten Morgen Wash. Sie... wollte raus, ich...hielt dies hier, für eine gute Alternative."

Sie sah ihn wenig begeistert, viel mehr ärgerlich an. Er nickte. „Es war ein Fehler, aber ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

Sie spürte ihren Ärger auf ihn, die Lust ihn anzuschreien. Doch ihre Tochter zog an ihrem Arm und als sie zu ihr sah strahlte Janina sie so sehr an, das ihr Ärger fast verrauchte. „Hat es dir gefallen, mein Engel?"

Ich mag die zwei. Ich mag ihn, ist nett

„Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Das ihr nett seit, ihr drei." Sie sah zu ihrer Tochter zurück. „Du darfst gleich essen, richtig essen. Ich hole einen Rollstuhl und bring dich zurück, okay?" Fragte sie. Die Kleine schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte wieder auf Taylor. Der hatte sich inzwischen schon wortlos abgewandt und ihre Tochter bat erneut darum. „Taylor!"

Er drehte sich herum und sah sie aufmerksam an. „Hilfst du uns? Sie fragt danach." Er nickte ihr zu, sah zu ihrer Tochter und beugte sich ihr entgegen, kaum das er vor ihnen stand. „Wie soll man einer so jungen hübschen Dame etwas abschlagen?" Fragte er und hob die Kleine, samt ihrer Überwachungsgeräte hoch. Langsam folgte sie ihm und fragte sich dabei, was er damit bezweckte. Ja, er hatte schon immer gut mit Kindern gekonnt, aber es lag nicht mehr dieses Leuchten in seinen Augen, wie früher. _Ob es was mit seinem Sohn zu tuen hat? _

Nathaniel brachte das Mädchen in Begleitung ihrer Mutter zurück ins Bett und als er sich verabschiedete, war ihm auch klar, wie er an seine Second heran kam. Sein Weg ging über das Mädchen, wenn sie ihn mochte, dann würde Wash ihn nicht einfach abweisen. Es mochte dauern, doch vielleicht gelang es ihm ja doch ihr zu zeigen, das nicht alle Menschen schlecht waren. Er würde es auf jeden Fall versuchen. Gut gelaunt verließ er die Klinik und ging zurück an seine Arbeit.

* * *

**So und nun bleibt mir nur noch eines bitte den Review- Button benutzen, Danke!  
**


	3. Der Alltag naht

TERRA NOVA

**3. Der Alltag naht**

Sie saß in ihrem Rollstuhl vor dem Haus, in dem sie nun seit einigen Tagen mit ihrer Mutter lebte und beobachtete die Menschen hier. Es war immer noch als träume sie: die warme Sonne, die tatsächlich zu sehen und zu fühlen war, ein heller blauer Himmel, saubere, weiße Wolken und Menschen, die wirklich ohne Atemmasken unter freiem Himmel liefen. Es fiel es ihr wirklich schwer zu glauben, dass sie nicht nur träumte. Sie konnte sich setzten, ohne Atemnot zu bekommen. Sie konnte essen, ohne das alles wieder herauskam, oder sie zu ersticken drohte. Überhaupt sich bewegen zu können, ohne Schmerzen, Atemnot und sofortige Erschöpfung. Sie schloss die Augen und streckte ihr Gesicht der Sonne entgegen.

„Hey, Janina, wo ist deine Mutter?"

Sie öffnete die Augen und schaute dem weißhaarigen Mann lächelnd entgegen. Sie kannte ihn erst kurz, seit wenigen Wochen, in denen sie zu Anfang vor allem geschlafen hatte, doch sie mochte ihn. Aber sie glaubte auch, das ihre Mum ihn nicht sehr gut leiden konnte, obgleich sie kaum ein schlechtes Wort über ihn verlor. Janina war immer noch irritiert, ob ihre Mutter diesen Mann nun gar nicht mochte, oder sie beide nur einen Streit austrugen.

Erwachsene, waren eben komisch. Sie zeigte wieder ins Haus und schloss die Augen. Doch er ging nicht, seine Hand legte sich warm auf ihre Schulter. Sie schaute wieder auf und damit direkt in sein Gesicht. „Hier, das ist für dich," sagte er und reichte ihr ein kleines Kästchen. Fragend und aufgeregt öffnete sie das Kästchen. Sie hatte lange keine Geschenke mehr bekommen und die Kraft gehabt, sich über diese zu freuen.

In dem Kästchen lag ein Lederband, an dem ein flacher, schwarzer Stein befestigt war, im Stein war ein Symbol. Sie betrachtete es einen Moment genauer, irgendwoher kannte sie es doch. _Sternzeichen! Mein Sternzeichen!_ Sie war begeistert, von der Kette. Sie legte das braune Kästchen auf ihre Knie und hob die rechte Hand flach an das Kinn, die Handfläche zu ihm, führte sie nach vorne vom Kinn weg. _Danke._ Er lächelte ihr ruhig zu. „Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Sie hat sich bedankt."

Janina und der Besucher drehten sich herum, ihre Mutter stand an der Hintertür und schaute ihnen entgegen. „Wie komme ich zu einem weiteren Besuch?"

Ehe er antworten konnte, hob sie ihrer Mutter die Kette entgegen. _Meins_, sagte sie in Gebärden und lächelte munter. _Mein Geschenk, von ihm._ Ihre Mutter kam näher und sah sich die Kette an. „Dein Sternzeichen. Soll ich es dir umtun?" Fragte sie. Janina nickte und musste herzhaft gähnen. Sofort wollte ihre Mutter den kleinen Monitor hinter ihr checken. Doch sie langte nach den Händen ihrer Mutter und schüttelte den Kopf. _Nicht. Ich bin müde, alles okay._

Sie richtete sich wieder neben ihm auf und seufzte, in ihrem Gesicht standen Zweifel und Sorge. Das Mädchen aber sah Wash nur ruhig an. „Okay, noch ein bisschen Sonne, dann wird geschlafen."

Das Kind nickte eifrig, Wash legte ihrer Tochter die Kette um und bedeutete ihm reinzukommen. Drinnen, hatte sie bisher wenig stehen, lediglich eine Karaffe mit einem Strauß Blumen auf dem Tisch und ein getrockneter Strauß Blumen bildeten die Raumdeko. Er sah sich abschätzend um. Er wusste, das sie nie ein Problem mit spartanischen Behausungen gehabt hatte, doch so sehr wie sie sich um ihre Tochter bemühte schien es ihm unwirklich, dass sie nicht dekorierte.

„Wo, oder besser was, möchtest du denn arbeiten?"

„Ich werde nicht..."

„Ja, schon verstanden, aber was dann?" Fragte er ruhig und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort. „Ich... ich weiß es nicht," sagte sie und wandte sich ab, ging von ihm weg, bis fast der ganze Raum zwischen ihnen lag. Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß ich muss irgendetwas machen, ein paar Stunden zumindest, doch... ich kann nicht, ich kann sie einfach nicht alleine lassen."

„Sie muss nicht alleine sein, Wash. Ich könnte ein paar Stunden hier sein, Guzman und seine Tochter auch, oder..."

„Ich kann nicht..."

„Wash...ich kann ja verstehen, wenn du mir nicht trauen willst, oder kannst. Aber was ist mit deinen Freunden hier? Guz, Ricks?" Fragte er vorsichtig und beobachtete sie genau. Sie wirbelte herum, starrte ihn finster an. „Was... wenn ihr wieder etwas passiert und ich bin nicht da?! Was, wenn... ich kann nicht, nicht noch einmal..."

„Das verstehe ich, ehrlich. Aber... willst du sie immer und überall bei dir halten? Gebe euch beiden Zeit, sieh sie dir an, wie gut es ihr inzwischen geht. Sie kann lachen, draußen sitzen." Er lächelte breit als er etwas bemerkte. „Und schlafen. Soll ich sie dir reinbringen?"

„Danke," sagte Wash und öffnete ihm Momente später die Tür zu Janinas Zimmer. „Leg sie einfach aufs Bett, ich mach den Rest später."

Er nickte, legte das Mädchen auf ihr Bett und stellte das Sauerstoffgerät daneben. Als er dann ging, kam sie ihm unerwarteter weise direkt nach. „Taylor,...was könnte ich hier tuen?"

„In der Klinik helfen? Oder aber... lieber irgendwo draußen? Der Schule? Oder, was ist mit Survival- Training, für die Neuen und das wöchentliche, für die Kinder?"

„Wie oft wäre das?"

„Für die Neuen? Vier mal in den Tagen nach der Ankunft. Für die Kinder, jede der sieben Klassen einmal die Woche und für die Neulinge zweimal. Immer nur 30 Minuten bis 45 Minuten. Denk drüber nach," sagte er und ging langsam hinaus. Er hoffte wirklich sie würde es sich überlegen, er war sich ziemlich sicher, das es beiden gut tuen würde.

xXx

Sie wusste das ihre Mum nicht gehen wollte und sie wusste auch, das sie es wollte. Inzwischen waren sie beide seit fast vier Monaten hier. Seit zwei Wochen war sie nun alle zwei bis drei Tage in der Schule gewesen, jetzt würde ihre Mutter einen Kurs geben, während sie zu Hause blieb. So zumindest war der Plan gewesen. Sie beobachtete wie ihre Mutter zum wiederholten male zur Tür ging und stehen blieb.

_Sie wird nicht gehen. Sie wird bleiben._

Janina konnte es nicht verstehen, früher, in der alten Welt war sie jünger gewesen, doch viel öfter allein. Auch als sie dort im Krankenhaus gewesen war. _Oder erinnere ich mich nicht, dass sie da war? Ich habe viel geschlafen und... kaum was gesehen._ Sie hob ihre Hand, um etwas zu sagen, doch ihre Mutter stand schon wieder mit dem Rücken zu ihr und dem Gesicht in den Raum da. _Warum sind erwachsene immer so kompliziert? Warum sagen sie nicht was sie wollen und machen, was sie sagen?_ _So werde ich später bestimmt nicht!_

Sie hörte die Tür öffnen und sah zur Seite, es war Taylor, der dort kam. Er blieb mit fragendem Gesicht stehen und zeigte auf ihre Mum. _Geht sie arbeiten?_ Fragte er. Sie zuckte die Achseln, ehe sie antwortete. _Sie sagt ja. Aber ist hier._ Antwortete sie und seufzte. Er klopfte an den Türrahmen und trat ein, während ihre Mutter sich herumdrehte.

„Ich dachte... dir fällt das heute womöglich leichter, wenn jemand erwachsenes bei ihr ist?"

Wash schaute sich zu ihnen herum und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Verstand sagt, ich kann gehen. Sie hat einen Translator, einen Plex, einen Notrufsender und... es geht ihr immer besser. Aber... die Mutter in mir, die sagt, nein."

Er nickte und sah hinunter auf ihre Tochter. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen immer wieder Zeit im _Auge_ verbracht, so dass er keine Probleme mehr hatte sich mit dem Kind zu verständigen. „Wollen wir nach draußen? Du könntest mir helfen, Papiere zu ordnen. Na, was denkst du?"

_Gut. Mache ich gern._

„Wohin willst du sie mitnehmen?" Fragte ihn seine alte Militär. „Mit zu mir, in den Kommandostand, dort ist es auch jetzt über den Mittag kühl. Sie ist nicht allein dort und du jederzeit schnell da."

Sie haderte noch einen langen Moment mit sich, dann ging sie hinaus.

Janina konnte es nicht fassen, ihre Mutter war tatsächlich gegangen. Nach all den Wochen, war sie nun wirklich ohne sie aus dem Haus gegangen. Jetzt von, vor dem Kommandocenter konnte sie sehen, wie ihre Mutter, mit einer Gruppe Kindern die Kolonie verließ. Sie sah ihnen nach, bis Taylor ihr sachte eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Bereit junge Dame?" Fragte er und stützte sich auf ihre Armlehnen ab. Sie lächelte und nickte, rasch beugte sie sich vor und schob die Fußstützen weg. Ganz langsam schob sie sich auf dem Rollstuhl vor. „He! Junge Dame, was soll das jetzt werden?" Fragte er, plötzlich war er ungewohnt ernst und besorgt.

_Das ist neu. Bei ihm._ Sie schaute interessiert auf. _Ich will gehen._

„Das halte ich wirklich für keine gute Idee, Janina.

_Ich will, ich kann! Sie sagt nein._

„Sie ist deine Mutter, sie macht sich Sorgen, Kleines. Sie hätte dich zwei mal fast verloren, einmal hatte sie es für eine ganze Weile."

_Wieso schaffen die es immer wieder einem ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen?_

Sie blickte ihn ärgerlich und frustriert an, verschränkte die Arme und zog sich das Atemgerät für den Notfall auf die Knie. Er betrachtete sie prüfend und seufzte dann. „Also gut, bis zur Treppe, okay?"

xXx

„_Ist_... _das_ ein _Scherz_?!" Fragte er wütend erregt und ließ die Tür einfach ins Schloss knallen. Sein Vater sah ihn alarmiert an und tat einen Schritt zur Seite. Perplex starrte Lucas auf das Kind, hinter seinem Vater, sie saß auf einem Stuhl und hielt sich eine Atemmaske vor das weinende Gesicht. Kannte er die Kleine? Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, aber anderseits, irgendwie...

„Was ist mit ihr? Was macht sie hier?"

„Sie ist krank und hat Panik bekommen, weil sie keine Luft bekam. Genau deshalb ist sie hier, weil ihre Mutter arbeitet."

„Eine deiner wenigen Weibchen?" Fragte er kalt und verschränkte die Arme. „Was..."

„_Raus_!"

Lucas schaute böse auf das Kind und starrte dann seinen Vater an. „Komisch, bei anderen ging das immer, aber bei mir? Was war mit mir? Wann hast du mich das letzte mal getröstet? _Gar nicht_!"

„Lucas du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt, das..."

Er wirbelte herum und stürzte hinaus, ein weiteres mal fühlte er sich verraten und wollte nichts lieber, als seinem Vater endlich dessen naiven, unsinnigen Traum, einer zweiten Chance für die Menschheit zu entreißen. Doch er wusste, er musste sich noch etwas gedulden. Sein Vater mochte den eigenen Traum leben und mit ihn diese naiven Menschen. Doch in kürze würde sein Auftraggeber jemanden schicken, um Taylor abzulösen und dann würde die Ausbeutung, dieses Planeten beginnen. Was er an diesem kleinen Mädchen fand, konnte er auch nicht begreifen. Nett zu seinen Freunden und Kindern hier war er immer, aber so nett?


	4. Genesung

Huhu!

Und weiter geht es nun hier. Wash und Janina irgendwo zwischen Selbständigkeit und Loslassen wollen bzw. müssen, Freundschaft und Pflicht.

Und...habt ihr euch schon mal gefragt, wie es gewesen sein könnte, als Taylor im Dschungel auf Lucas traf und er auf Philbrick wartete? Ich meine nicht nur die kurze Sequenz in der Serie, der Wortwechsel, der Schrecken, die Fassungslosigkeit auf der einen Seite, die Wut und der Hass, die Entschlossenheit auf der des anderen Taylor und Philbrick mitten drin?

Nein? Nicht? Ich schon, aber lest selbst...

Viel Spaß!

**TERRA NOVA**

**4. Genesung**

**6 Monate nach der Ankunft**

„Was soll ich noch sagen junge Dame? Du bist nahezu gesund. Man sieht nichts mehr, die Lungenfunktion entspricht der eines Asthmatikers, das wird noch besser. Es besteht kein Grund mehr zur größerer Vorsicht, als bei allen anderen. Aber," Der Arzt hob mahnend eine Hand. „...noch keine größeren Anstrengungen und die Medikamente noch für zwei Wochen, dann sehen wir uns wieder."

Sie tippte rasch etwas in ihren Plex und hielt ihn dem Arzt entgegen.

_Heißt das keine Schonung mehr? Ich darf den Stuhl stehen lassen?_

Der Mediziner lachte und nickte dann. „So ist es, aber nehme das Spray und den Inhalator überallhin mit, zur Vorsicht!"

Jubelnd schaltete sie den Plex aus und sah zu ihrer Mutter. In ihrem Blicken lagen Freude und Sorge schon wieder nah beieinander. Janina schaute ihr ruhig entgegen, ein wenig gebremst in ihrem Enthusiasmus. _Ich pass auf._

Ihre Mutter nickte und gemeinsam verließen sie die Klinik.

Zu Hause bat sie ungeduldig darum alleine auf den Markt zu dürfen, doch ihre Mutter lehnte immer wieder ab. Verärgert gab sie schließlich klein bei. Dann aber war ihr wieder langweilig und sie begann ihre Mutter zu nerven, wieder und wieder und wieder. Tasha hatte gesagt, das ihr Vater dann _immer_ irgendwann nachgab. Sie wusste nicht ob es bei ihrer Mutter auch Erfolg hatte, sie hatte es bisher noch nie versucht. Doch sie war entschlossen es _jetzt_ zu versuchen. Im schlimmsten Fall würde ihre Mutter eben wütend. Sie hielt in ihren Gedanken inne. _Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann sie das zuletzt war, mit mir. Wäre also auch neu..._

Sie stand auf, ging an den Esstisch zu ihrer Mutter und tippte ihr auf die Schulter. _Ich gehe raus._

„Du bleibst."

_Ich gehe zu Tasha._

„Nein, geh in den Garten, oder lies doch was."

Sie tippte ihrer Mutter wieder auf die Schulter. Ihre Mutter musterte sie mit neuem Blick,_ Ist _das_ genervt sein? Oder wundert sie sich nur?_ Janina wusste es nicht und zuckte die Achseln. _Ich will zum Markt. Ich will zu Tasha._

„Später, jetzt bleiben wir noch etwas hier, es ist Mittag, draußen ist es zu warm und..."

Jetzt wurde sie selbst ärgerlich, genervt sah sie ihre Mutter an, zog an ihrer Schulter. _Ich...ich will _jetzt_ gehen! Zu Tasha, zum Markt allein!_ Mit neu erwachtem Mut sah sie die Erwachsene an. Jetzt schien ihre Mutter verwundert, _gebe ich wirklich sonst immer nach? _Fragte sich Janina und nickte dann. _Ja tue ich._

Alicia blickte ihrer entschlossenen Tochter verwundert entgegen. Sie wollte sie nicht alleine ohne Aufsicht herum rennen lassen. Doch die Worte von Taylor und auch Guz gestern hallten noch in ihr wieder. _Sie ist ein Kind, bald zehn! Du kannst sie nicht einsperren._

Sie seufzte und strich ihrem Kind über die Wange. „Kleines, ich will das du aufpasst, nimm deinen Rucksack mit und nur zu Tasha und dem Markt, hörst du?"

Janina strahlte zu ihr zurück, nahm ihre Tasche von der Bank und ging los.

X

„Janina!"

Sie drehte sich herum und sah wie Tasha ihr entgegen lief. Sie winkte der anderen entgegen. Seit Wochen kam die andere sie jeden Tag besuchen, sie lernten zusammen, spielten, redeten. Sie mochte das nur wenig ältere Mädchen und sah sie längst als Freundin. Hinter Tasha entdeckte sie nun noch ein weiteres Mädchen. Janina kannte auch sie, es war Leana. Tasha sah sie fragend an und grinste dann. „He, wo ist deine Mum?"

_Zu Hause._

„Im Ernst, du bist wirklich alleine hier? Ohne deine Mum, oder meinen Dad? Und ich sehe Taylor nicht."

_Ich nerve meine Mutter._

„Was sagt sie," fragte Leana und sah von einer zur anderen. Janina grinste und wollte ihren Plex raus nehmen, doch Tasha hielt sie zurück. „Sie hat ihre Mutter genervt," Tasha blickte von Leana zu ihr. Janina nickte._ Stimmt._

„Hast du Hunger? Wir wollten hier Essen."

_Kein Geld._

„Ich geb dir was, du isst so wie so, wie ein Spatz," grinste Tasha und pickte ihr zwischen die Rippen. „Dad sagt, du sollst mehr essen, deshalb gibt er mir immer etwas mit, wenn ich zu dir gehe."

_Okay, ich esse. Ich lade dich auch ein._

Tasha nickte und hackte sie unter. „Los, komm mit!"

xXx

Taylor blieb auf dem Weg stehen und blickte hinüber zum nahen Markt. Er hatte sich also aus der Ferne nicht geirrt. Dort vorne saß tatsächlich Washs Tochter und sie saß alleine da, nur zusammen, mit zwei anderen Kindern. Er wollte schon zu ihr gehen und sie nach ihrer Mutter fragen, als er eben diese vor sich auf dem Weg entdeckte. Etwas, an ihrem Anblick irritierte ihn, da stimmte doch etwas nicht. Er brauchte noch einen Moment ehe er begriff und unterdessen stand sie bereits vor ihm. „Wash, was..."

„Uniform, Wash?!"

Er sah nach rechts, Guzman kam von dort und betrachtete die alte Kampfgefährtin und Freundin fragend, als er bei ihnen ankam stieß er sie leicht an. „He, da." Wash ignorierte seine Geste und schaute von einem zum anderen, ernst, entschlossen. „Ihr tut ja gerade so, als hättet ihr noch nie eine Soldatin mit Uniform gesehen. Speziell... nicht mich."

Guz grinste breit und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich wusste, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du das wieder trägst, du bist viel zu sehr Soldat."

„Bin ich das? Ich bin nicht sicher?"

„Ich freue mich in jedem Fall dich wieder dabei zu haben, wenn du willst."

„Meine Tochter hat mir gerade klar gemacht, das sie mich nicht so sehr braucht, wie ich es gewohnt bin. Und das bedeutet dann wohl das ich was für meine Ablenkung tuen sollte, dies schien mir die beste Lösung." Sie schaute hinüber zu den Kindern und seufzte. „Wie...hältst du das nur aus, Guz?" fragte sie ernst und sah ihn an.

„Gar nicht. Jeden Tag aufs neue habe ich Angst das sie etwas anstellt, oder sie Angst bekommt, ist sie alleine. Aber so ist das eben, sie bringen dir Freude, aber auch Graue Haare. Mal lieben sie dich, mal hassen sie dich."

Wash nickte und schaute erneut zu den Kindern. „Ich denke, ich will euch wirklich helfen und was tuen, aber ich will nicht das sie alleine ist, also... ich bin den halben Tag zu Hause und Nachts ist sie bei mir, oder Guz."

Fragend sah sie die beiden Männer an. Guz nickte, in seinem Blick ein grinsen. Taylor reichte ihr die Hand. „Abgemacht. Willkommen zurück, Wash."

xXx

Janina schaute auf, als ein Schatten auf sie fiel. Zu ihrer Überraschung stand Taylors Sohn vor ihr. Unsicher blickte sie ihn an. _Was will er? Er schaut immer, überall so böse. Jetzt nicht? Warum?_

„Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber aus irgendeinem Grund mag mein Vater dich." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und strich ihr über das Haar. „Ich hab tatsächlich Mitleid mit dir, vielleicht ist es das, was er fühlt. Für mich hatte er das nie übrig, _Mitleid_. Weißt du Janina, genieße diese Welt, solange sie lebt, denn sie wird sterben, wenn wir ihr die Rohstoffe rauben. Du bist wirklich die einzige hier, um die es mir Leid tut," flüsterte er ihr Leise zu. Sie starrte ihn erschrocken an, begriff aber nicht, was er da eigentlich sagte.

Er lächelte traurig. „Kleine, unschuldige Janina, so unschuldig war ich auch einmal." Er beugte sich weiter vor und küsste ihre Stirn, strich wieder durch ihr Haar. „Pass gut auf dich auf Fünckchen." Er stellte sich wieder hin, sah sie noch einmal an und lief davon. Janina starrte ihm nach. _Der ist seltsam. Was sollte das? _

Er hatte ihr Angst gemacht und so stand sie langsam auf und ging ins Haus. Dort wartete sie am Tisch, bis ihre Mutter kam. Sie verstand nicht was er gesagt hatte, nicht alles, doch er hatte wirklich Angst.

xXx

Es war völlig dunkel, die Sterne schenkten wenig Licht, um so verwunderter folgte er seinem Sohn durch den dichten Dschungel. Erst gestern hatte er entdeckt, dass Lucas ihn hinterging, er arbeitete nicht nur dafür das es Kontakt in die alte Welt gab, ohne offenes Portal, er wollte ein Portal für zwei Wege. Terra Nova sollte ausgebeutete werden. Taylor wusste, er musste es verhindern.

„Lucas! Was tust du da?" Rief er und beobachtete seinen Sohn, der mitten auf einer kleinen Lichtung stand, ein kleines Gerät in der Hand. Sein Sohn blickte auf und grinste breit. „Ich warte auf jemanden."

„Auf wen? Warum hier und mitten in der Nacht?"

„Das wirst du gleich schon sehen."

Es gab ein kurzes blaues aufblitzen, dann stand eine dritte Person auf der Lichtung. Taylor kannte den Mann und warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Sohn. Ohne das freudige Gesicht seines Sohnes und seine gestrige Entdeckung, hätte er seinen führenden Kommandanten wohl freudig begrüßt. So aber war er wachsam und blieb auf Abstand. „General," grüßte er, ohne die korrekte militärische Ausführung zu beachten. Der einarmige Mann sah ihn ernst an, nickte dann aber zuerst Lucas zu. „Danke, Junge." Jetzt sah der General zu ihm auf. „Commander Taylor, Ihr Sohn sagte uns, Sie würden ihn nicht unterstützen? Aber wieso?"

„Er glaubt an das Terra Nova von Hope Plaza," lachte Lucas und schüttelte den Kopf, warf ihm einen eisigen, zufriedenen Blick zu. Taylor starrte ihn erschrocken an, dieser kalte Blick, diese furchtbare Zufriedenheit. „An eine bessere Zukunft für uns alle, eine zweite Chance, was ist daran verkehrt Lucas?"

„Taylor, kommen Sie! Haben Sie an diesen Unfug wirklich geglaubt?" Philbrick schaute ihn mit leichtem Unglauben an, er schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte. „Kommen Sie Taylor," warf der ältere Mann ein, „Was sollte uns eine kleine Siedlung hier bringen? Nichts, aber wenn wir uns die Rohstoffe..."

„Nein! Nicht solange ich hier die Leitung habe."

„Darum bin ich hier, Sie sind der Führer hier gewesen. Jetzt bin ich hier."

Taylor schob seine Hand langsam hinunter zu seiner Waffe und blickte den älteren Militär kühl an. „Nicht freiwillig, die Menschen hier vertrauen mir und sie alle glauben an, dass, was sie hier aufbauen. Ich _werde_ _nicht_ _gehen_!"

„Du wirst," zischte Lucas.

Dann geschah alles sehr schnell. Philbrick trat vor, ermahnte ihn erneut, hob dabei zugleich den Waffenarm. Taylor sah, wie Philbrick den Abzug durchdrückte, als er nichts mehr sagte, zeitgleich aber hob er die eigene Waffe kaum merklich an und schoss. Philbrick ging zu Boden. Taylor sprang vor, schlug seinem Sohn grob die gerade gezogene Waffe aus der Hand und drückte ihn hart gegen einen Baum. „Deine Mutter, würde sich im Grab umdrehen, wie gut, dass sie das hier, nicht mehr miterleben muss. Aaah..." Er keuchte auf, zischte und schlug Lucas's Hand beiseite, drückte ihm die Luftröhre fast zu. „_Verschwinde_! Ich verbanne dich aus der Kolonie! Und sei dir gewiss, jeden anderen würde ich auf der Stelle töten, doch... im Andenken an deine Mutter...ich kann es nicht, du bist immer noch mein Sohn! _Geh_!" Rief er, warf seine Messer im hohen Bogen ins Gebüsch, seines zog er sich aus der Seite und warf es ebenfalls dorthin, ehe er davon lief. „Komm _nicht_ wieder! Oder ein anderer führt zu Ende, was ich nicht konnte!"

xXx

Müde und tieftraurig starrte er hinaus in die aufgehende Sonne, er hatte das Gefühl, zu zerbrechen. Nichts war ihm geblieben, er hatte seine Frau geopfert, sie war gestorben, damit ihr gemeinsamer Sohn lebte und für was? Lucas hasste ihn, war bereit gewesen ihn zu töten, etwas, das er nicht gekonnt hatte und er war nicht sicher, ober es je können würde. Und warum? Lucas wollte vernichten, was er hier aufgebaut hatte, dass, wofür er lebte.

Taylor konnte nicht fassen, was aus seinem Sohn geworden war, wie konnte ein Mensch mit kaum zwanzig nur so genial sein und zugleich so blind, so zerfressen von Hass?

_Was...was Ayani habe ich nur falsch gemacht? Alles habe ich hinten angestellt, was hätte ich noch tuen sollen?_ _Was?_

Er schloss die Augen und hielt sich die Seite.


	5. Außenposten

**Hi, Leute!**

**Hoffe wem immer diese Story hier gefällt, hat auch mal einen kurzen Moment noch Zeit, nach dem Lesen zu verweilen, um mir ein paar Worte zu schenken. Eure Reviews sind mir Nahrung, Ansporn und Freude zugleich.**

**Wir lesen uns, bis bald!**

**Eure Dani**

* * *

TERRA NOVA

**5. Außenposten**

Es war jetzt vier Monate her, seit er Lucas in einer Nacht verbannt hatte. In der Kolonie hieß es, dass Lucas seinen Vater angetrunken und wütend angegriffen habe und versucht habe das Labor zu sprengen, woraufhin der verletzte Taylor seinen eigenen Sohn verbannt habe. Wash wusste, das etwas anderes passiert sein musste, Taylor war hart und sicher auch unnachgiebig, doch er liebte sein Kind und sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass das alles gewesen sein sollte.

Inzwischen hatte sie herausgefunden, wie Lucas hergekommen war, erst mit der zweiten Pilgrimage, nicht durch, oder wegen seinem Vater, sondern als Physiker angeheuert, um einen Weg der Kommunikation, auch bei geschlossenem Portal zu finden. Er hatte offenbar keinen Erfolg gehabt. Sie seufzte und blieb mit verschränkten Armen vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen.

„Wash? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Sie zögerte, dann aber nickte sie und drehte sich zu ihm herum. „Taylor, ich habe eine Tochter hier, sag mir die Wahrheit! Was war Lucas Aufgabe hier und... was ist zwischen euch gewesen?" Fragte sie wachsam. Seinen Widerwillen, entdeckte sie wie auch seine gut verborgene Furcht. Sie trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Taylor..."

Taylor wollte es nicht einer weiteren Person erzählen, er wollte nicht das es alle wussten. Dennoch gab er nach, sie hatte Recht, sie wollte ihre Tochter in Sicherheit wissen und dann war da die Tatsache, dass Lucas dort draußen, weiter an seinen Formeln arbeitete und sie auf Felsen der Umgebung für ihn hinterließ. Er stöhnte: „Lucas hat..."

xXx

Alte Welt

Glücklich sah sie hinauf zu ihrem Mann und lächelte. „Darf ich dir vorstellen? Deine Tochter." Jim kam ans Bett und beugte sich über sie, küsste ihre Stirn, dann die des Babys. „Ich liebe euch." Sie nickte und sah ihn ernst an. „Glaubst du wirklich, sie haben es verstanden?" Er nickte setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett und strich seiner Neugeborenen über die Stirn. „Sie sind elf und dreizehn, sie kennen die Gesetze und sie lieben dieses Baby schon jetzt. Soll ich sie hoch rufen?"

Sie nickte und atmete tief durch. „Jim!"

Er blieb stehen und sah sich zu seiner Frau um, er nickte und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. „Es _war_ richtig. Gesetz hin, oder her, sie ist _unser_ Kind. Wir verdienen gut, wir schaffen das." Sie grinste. „Ich weiß, das war es nicht. Jim, wir haben noch keinen Namen, du wolltest nur einen Jungennamen aussuchen. Christopher passt aber jetzt wirklich nicht."

Er ließ den Türgriff los, rieb sich den Hinterkopf und nickte. „Tja weißt du, ich wäre wohl ein schlechter Cop, ohne Plan B, mmh?" Sie grinste breit und legte sich das Baby auf die Brust. „Und dein Plan- B, sagt was?"

„Zoe, oder Kendra?" Fragte er und grinste ihr zu. Sie schaute auf ihr drittes Kind und strich ihm den Rücken. „Lassen wir Maddy und Josh entscheiden, ich mag beide Namen." Er nickte und rief die beiden älteren Kinder hinauf. Die Geschwister kamen leise und neugierig in den Raum. Vor allem Maddy, für die das ganze neu war. Das Mädchen setzte sich gleich auf ihr Bett. „Was ist es?"

„Ein Mädchen," antwortete Elisabeth. Die große Schwester strahlte und ihr ältester warf seinem Vater einen belustigten Blick zu. „Euer Name passt nicht."

„Ist uns auch schon aufgefallen," kommentierte Jim gelassen. „Zur Auswahl stehen Zoe und Kendra."

„Zur Auswahl?" Fragte Maddy und Josh sah von einem zum anderen. „Welchen nehmt ihr?"

„Nein, die Frage ist, welchen nehmt ihr," antwortete ihm Jim. Die Geschwister schauten sich verwirrt an und dann zu ihnen. „Wir sollen aussuchen," hackte Maddy noch mal nach und streichelte ihre Schwester. „Na los, nimm sie dir, ich weiß, du machst es richtig."

Maddy zögerte, ihr Bruder trat neben sie. „Ich mag Zoe und du Maddy? Lass mich raten, den anderen Namen?"

Maddy schüttelte den Kopf, nahm ihr das Baby ab und legte es sich in den Arm. „Sie ist soo leicht," entfuhr es ihr überrascht, ehe sie der Schwester über die Wange streichelte. „Warum dürfen wir aussuchen?" Fragte sie und ignorierte ihren wartenden Bruder. Elisabeth strich ihrer mittleren über die Wange. „Ihr zwei werdet auf soviel verzichten müssen, keine Besuche mehr bei uns, ihr dürft euch nicht versprechen, wir verlangen viel. Ich dachte... das würde euch freuen? Also, sag schon, lass deinen Bruder nicht so zappeln." Sie lächelte ihren großen milde zu. Just diesem Moment öffneten sich die kleinen dunklen Augen und Maddy schaute verzückt hinunter. „Hallo,...hallo Zoe. Willkommen." Sie hob die Schwester höher und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich hab dich lieb."

Josh legte Maddy eine Hand auf die Schulter und strich der kleinen über die Hand. „Willkommen, Zoe."

Jetzt war sie sich wirklich sicher, dass die Entscheidung, welche sie und Jim, vor Monaten getroffen hatten, richtig gewesen war. Illegal oder nicht, es war ihre Tochter. _Zoe._

xXx

Terra Nova 1 Jahr später 2145

Sie sah ihrer Mutter nach, wie sie die Kolonie verließ, dass war jetzt wirklich etwas neues. Ihre Mutter würde in wenigen Minuten fort sein und das für mindestens fünf Tage. Sie ließ sie wirklich allein. Janina konnte es noch gar nicht glauben, anderseits ja vielleicht doch, sie warf dem Commander einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Eine Woche lang sollte sie nun bei ihm bleiben. Dem strengen und ernsten Führer der Kolonie.

Nach ihrer Ankunft hier hatte sie ihn gemocht, sehr sogar. Er war lustig gewesen und hatte sich einige male, ihrer Mutter widersetzt, war mit ihr hinaus in den Garten, oder zum Markt, als ihre Mutter es aus Angst verboten hatten. Aber inzwischen war er kühl und irgendwie hart. Sie fand kein besseres Wort dafür. Er war nett, aber früher hatten seine Augen gestrahlt, hatte er mit ihr gelacht, heute war das anders. Seine Augen blieben kühl, am Anfang hatte sie geglaubt sie habe etwas falsch gemacht. Aber dann hatte sie erfahren, das sein Sohn verschwunden war, irgendwo im Dschungel. Seither glaubte sie manchmal er sehe traurig aus, doch immer wenn sie dann genauer hinsah, drehte er sich weg, oder lächelte. Sie würde Erwachsene nie verstehen.

„_Jaira_!"

Sie hob den Kopf und winkte ihrer Mutter zu, die nun in den Wagen stieg. Plötzlich überkam sie der drängende Wunsch zu ihr zu laufen und sie nicht mehr loszulassen. Doch in dem Moment legte sich eine warme, große Hand auf ihre Schulter, sie drehte sich zu ihm herum. Taylor stand hinter ihr und nickte ihr mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln zu. „Lass sie gehen, ihr braucht das beide einmal. Ich weiß, wie sehr sie das vermisst."

Janina nickte, sah zurück zu ihrer Mutter und winkte noch einmal. Ihre Mutter nutzte die Gebärdensprache für einen letzten Gruß und stieg ein. Dann fuhren die zwei Fahrzeuge los. Sie drehte sich nicht um, sie wollte ihnen nachsehen und sie wollte nicht, dass die anderen sie weinen sahen. Tasha weinte nie, wenn ihr Vater die Kolonie verließ und das letzte mal, war er für fast drei Wochen weg gewesen.

„Janina, komm lass uns noch etwas auf den Markt gehen."

Sie drehte sich langsam herum, sie waren die letzten die noch am Tor standen. Sie atmete tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf, dann lief sie einfach los. „_JANINA_!"

Sie wusste nicht wieso sie weggelaufen war, aber Tatsache war, sie hatte es getan und er war ihr schon nach wenigen Metern nicht mehr gefolgt. Das war neu, ihre Mutter lief ihr gewöhnlich so lange nach, bis sie, sie eingeholt hatte, oder aber sie aufgab. Es verwirrte sie, das sie nun bei den Obstbäumen saß, ohne das er nachgekommen war. Sie sah sich um und bemerkte mit einem Anflug von Furcht das es bereits dunkel wurde. Sie stand auf und lief zurück, auf halben Weg hielt sie inne und verkroch sich unter einem der Holzverschläge, irgendein Tier schrie über ihr. Sie wollte hier weg, sie wollte nach Hause. Sie wusste sie hätte besser aufpassen sollen. Nicht das sie im dunklen nicht raus durfte, sie hasste Dunkelheit. Gerade wollte sie wieder aufstehen, als jemand vor ihr stehen blieb. Sie sah auf, doch es war nicht Taylor.

xXx

Wash saß auf dem Beifahrersitz des ersten Fahrzeugs und schloss die Augen. Sie unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Seufzen, ballte die Hand zur Faust. Sie hatte diesen Einsatz gewollt. Sie wusste, dass ihre Tochter sicher war, in der Kolonie und auch, das sie einige Stunden alleine zurecht kam. Inzwischen war sie auch dabei, sich noch mit einem weiteren Mädchen anzufreunden. Skye Tate, sie war mit den letzten Siedlern und ihren Eltern gekommen. Es gab keinen Grund sich übermäßig zu sorgen, sie wusste es, ihr Verstand gab ihr Recht. Doch da war auch noch ihr Herz, es zog sich jetzt schmerzhaft zusammen. War es wirklich richtig gewesen, sie ausgerechnet bei Taylor zu lassen? Wo es zwischen ihnen noch immer so viel unausgesprochenes gab?

Sie seufzte, eigentlich hätte sich ja Guzman um Janina kümmern sollen. Doch er war mit gebrochenem Bein zu Hause und seine Tochter hatte im Moment genug Flausen im Kopf. Taylor hatte ihr angeboten später zu fahren, aber sie wollte keine Sonderbehandlung und so hatte sie sich angefangen nach einer anderen Bleibe umzusehen. Aber ihre Stellung als Taylors rechte Hand, Janinas Handycap und ihre Krankengeschichte, hatten sie niemanden für eine ganze Woche finden lassen, den sie kannte, oder hätte vertrauen wollen. Am Ende also, hatte sie doch sein Angebot angenommen. Jetzt aber kamen ihr wieder Zweifel. Sie seufzte.

„Lieutenant?"

Sie drehte sich dem jungen Soldaten zu. „Ja, Davis?"

„Darf...darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich, aber ich behalte mir das Recht einer Antwort vor," erwiderte sie ernst, schaute nach draußen auf den Weg. „Bei wem wird Ihre junge Tochter verweilen, bis wir zurück sind?"

„Dem Commander."

„Oh...tatsächlich. Halten Sie das... ich meine... bei seiner Geschichte und..."

„Commander Taylor und ich, kennen uns schon sehr lange, ich bin eine der wenigen, denen er vertraut und andersherum ist es ebenso. Er wird gut auf sie achtgeben. Konzentrieren Sie sich auf den Weg!" Befahl sie ruhig und schaute zur Seite.

Sie verstand seine Frage genau, es war die Gleiche, die sie sich immer wieder gestellt hatte. Seit der Sache mit Lucas, hatte er sich sehr verändert. Anderseits... Janina war inzwischen ein aufgewecktes, munteres Mädchen, vielleicht lockte sie ihn ja, aus der Reserve. Sie schuldete ihm noch etwas, vielleicht konnte ihre Tochter das einlösen. Sie lächelte. Sie wusste genau, warum er sich nach ihrer Ankunft so sehr um das Mädchen bemüht hatte, er hatte ihr Vertrauen zurück gewinnen wollen. Er hatte ihr Vertrauen, aber nicht unerschütterlich. So wie früher würde sie ihm nicht mehr vertrauen. Aber ihr Leben und das ihrer Tochter, würde sie ihm jederzeit anvertrauen.

xXx

Er blieb stehen und rief ihr einmal laut nach. Doch Janina lief weiter, er wusste, dass sie erkältet war und er wollte nicht das sie, wie vor ein paar Tagen eine Atemblockade bekam, nur weil er ihr nachlief. Er war sicher, dass sie die Kolonie nicht verlassen würde. Er ging nochmal kurz ins Kommandocenter und danach nach Hause. Als sie aber auch als zu dämmern begann nicht zu ihm kam, oder nach Hause, begann er sich doch Sorgen zu machen. Er rief Guzman an, doch an den Plätzen, wo sich die Mädchen gewöhnlich aufhielten konnte er Janina nicht finden.

_Wunderbar, ich schaffe es nicht mal, einen Abend auf ein Kind achtzugeben! Und da wunderst du dich, dass dein Sohn..._

_Sir? Commander Taylor, hier Reynolds, ich glaube ich habe da jemanden gefunden._

„Wo?" Fragte er und blieb stehen. „In der Plantage, ich weiß aber noch nicht, ob sie es ist, bin zu weit weg."

„_Nachsehen! Private!"_

Unruhig blieb er stehen und wartete, die Sekunden wurden ihm zu Minuten, die Minuten zu Stunden, während er wartete. Entschieden machte er kehrt und lief in Richtung der Plantagen los. Reynolds, der Junge, war erst seit vier Wochen hier, seit der fünften Umsiedlungswelle, doch er war emsig und bestrebt. Der Junge gefiel ihm, _Wann in der letzten Stunde hat er bemerkt das ich das Kind suche?_

X

Verwundert schaute sie auf zu dem jungen Soldaten. Sie erkannte ihn wieder, es war einer der neuen, erst seit kurzem hier. Was machte er hier? Fragend schaute sie ihn an.

„Hey, du bist doch Janina nicht? Lieutenant Washingtons Tochter, richtig?" Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke. Sie nickte und schaute ihm entgegen. _Hat Taylor schon alle losgeschickt mich zu suchen? Oh, oh, das gibt Ärger._ Betreten und schuldbewusst blickte sie zu Boden.

„He, Kleine keine Bange, der Commander wird froh sein, dass du wieder da bist. Komm schon her!" Er streckte ihr lächelnd eine Hand entgegen. Sie nahm sie und stand auf, im gleichen Moment kreischte über ihnen wieder irgendein Wesen, sie zuckte zusammen und wich wieder zurück.

Mark musterte das Kind und zog sie nah zu sich, als sie erschrocken zurück wollte. „Ruhig, dem Flugsaurier bist du viel zu groß," er strich ihr durch das Haar. Zwei große helle Augen sahen ihm besorgt entgegen, fragend. Er bemerkte das sie sich die Arme rieb, zog rasch seine Jacke aus und legte sie dem Kind um die Schultern. Sie zog die Jacke um sich und legte ihr eine Hand in den Rücken. „Komm mit. Ich bringe dich heim."

Das Kind aber zögerte, er ging um sie herum. „He, was ist denn?" Fragte er leise.

Sie verzog das Gesicht und biss sich auf die Lippe. Er lächelte, als er eine Ahnung bekam, was das Problem war. Die Schwester seines Freundes hatte ihn auch immer so angesehen, als er sie hatte noch nicht verstehen konnte. _Was ist?_ Fragte er in Gebärden. Die Augen leuchteten kurz auf. _Taylor..._ buchstabierte sie, _wird böse sein _fuhr sie fort. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaub ich nicht, er macht sich Sorgen, komm jetzt."

Auf halbem Weg zurück, wurde sie deutlich langsamer und als sie schließlich stolperte, blieb er stehen, machte einen Schritt zurück und hob sie hoch. „Ich denke, du gehörst ins Bett, junge Dame." Sie nickte und lehnte den Kopf bei ihm an. „Du bist warm," bemerkte er besorgt und wechselte die Richtung. „Doch besser, die Klinik, mmh?"

Als er sie zehn Minuten später auf einem der Biobetten abgelegt hatte, rief er über Funk nach Taylor. Dann wollte er gehen, doch das Kind hielt seine Hand. Verwundert schaute er zurück zu ihr.

xXx

„Wo ist sie?!"

„Da drüben!"

Taylor fegte den Vorhang beiseite und blieb gleich darauf stehen. Sein junger Soldat stand direkt neben dem Bett, sah das Kind an und hielt ihre Hand. Wachsam und argwöhnisch kam er näher. Der fast achtzehn jährige Private bemerkte ihn und wollte dem Kind seine Hand entziehen, doch voll und ganz auf die Blutabnahme konzentriert, welche sie hasste hielt Janina seinen Ärmel fest im Griff. „Sir, ich..."

„Schon gut Soldat, danke das Sie, sie hergebracht haben," sagte er. Das Kind blickte zu ihm, entzog dem Arzt ihren zweiten Arm und fragte ihn, ob er böse sei. Er war weniger ihr böse, als auf sich selbst sauer. Also schüttelte er den Kopf und strich dem Mädchen über den Arm. „Janina, sieh mich an!" Bat er und setzte sich auf die Kante des Biobettes. Janina rutschte näher und sah ihn an. Sie zeigte auf den Arzt und schüttelte den Kopf. Er nickte. „Ich denke, das muss sein. Doc, was hat sie?"

„Im Moment nur ein wenig Fieber, vielleicht war es die Aufregung, heute. Vielleicht wird sie krank." Antwortete der Mediziner ruhig. Taylor legte dem Kind eine Hand auf die Stirn und fasste mit der zweiten nach ihrem Unterarm. _Zumindest scheint sie nicht zu frieren_. Sie lehnte sich bei ihm an. „Dann geben Sie ihr was. Vitamine, irgendetwas, ihre Mutter bringt mich um, wenn sie krank wird," sagte er und seufzte tief. Das Mädchen gähnte und drehte sich noch weiter in seine Arme. Verwundert schaute er auf sie hinunter. Sein Soldat war verschwunden und der Arzt sah ihn ernst an schüttelte den Kopf. „Commander, wenn sie wirklich jetzt krank wird, dann hat sie sich schon vor einer Woche, oder zumindest die letzten 3- 4 Tage angesteckt, also noch bevor..."

Sie zupfte an seiner schwarzen Weste, er blickte wieder zu ihr hinunter. _Sag Mama nichts._

„Janina, sie kann dich sehen, wenn ihr miteinander redet."

_Mama..._ Um sie zu unterbrechen, umfasste er ihre Hände und blickte den Arzt ruhig an. „Okay, nehmen Sie das Blut ab, dann stecke ich sie in ein Bett." Während der Arzt erneut einen Abnahmeversuch startete, hielt er die Kleine fest und sie verzog nahezu Panisch das Gesicht. Sie tat ihm Leid, sie kannte wirklich schon genug Ärzte und Behandlungen. Während der Arzt noch den Blutdruck und den Puls nahm, kuschelte sich Janina gleich wieder bei ihm ein. Der Arzt musterte ihn kurz, ehe er aufstand und sich verabschiedete. Taylor der vorgehabt hatte, ihr bei Boylan noch etwas zu Essen zu besorgen, entschied sich nun anders. Es war offensichtlich das sie am einschlafen war. Er schob seinen linken Arm unter ihre Knie und zog sie mit dem rechten näher zu sich, dann stand er mit ihr auf. _Sie ist noch immer zu leicht. _Dachte er und musterte sie noch kurz ehe er weiterging. _Und zu klein, Tasha ist mindestens zwei Köpfe größer. _

X

Sie zuckte zusammen als der Arzt diese verhasste Nadel in ihren Arm drückte und war dankbar, das sowohl seine Hand, als auch Taylors verhinderten, das sie ihren Arm wegzog. Einen Moment später hörte das stechen ab und dann kam endlich das Pflaster. Sie hatte keine Lust auf noch mehr Untersuchungen und sie war müde. Sie drehte sich wieder zu Taylor herum und lehnte sich gegen seine rechte Schulter. Noch während der Arzt ging, legte Taylor ihr eine Hand in den Rücken. Sie atmete tief ein. _Er riecht gut. Nach Wiese und... Schweiß?_ Sie wusste es nicht, gähnte und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Kleidung. Irgendwie gefiel ihr der Geruch und er war warm, so warm, sie wollte schlafen.

Sie spürte wie er sich bewegte und in Erwartung nun gleich aufstehen zu müssen, ließ sie ihn einen verärgerten Laut hören und schob das Gesicht tiefer in seine Kleidung. Er machte keine Anstalten sie hinunter zu lassen, er trug sie hinaus und bis in sein Haus,...


	6. Kinder

TERRA NOVA

**5. Außenposten**

Es war jetzt vier Monate her, seit er Lucas in einer Nacht verbannt hatte. In der Kolonie hieß es, dass Lucas seinen Vater angetrunken und wütend angegriffen habe und versucht habe das Labor zu sprengen, woraufhin der verletzte Taylor seinen eigenen Sohn verbannt habe. Wash wusste, das etwas anderes passiert sein musste, Taylor war hart und sicher auch unnachgiebig, doch er liebte sein Kind und sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass das alles gewesen sein sollte.

Inzwischen hatte sie herausgefunden, wie Lucas hergekommen war, erst mit der zweiten Pilgrimage, nicht durch, oder wegen seinem Vater, sondern als Physiker angeheuert, um einen Weg der Kommunikation, auch bei geschlossenem Portal zu finden. Er hatte offenbar keinen Erfolg gehabt. Sie seufzte und blieb mit verschränkten Armen vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen.

„Wash? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Sie zögerte, dann aber nickte sie und drehte sich zu ihm herum. „Taylor, ich habe eine Tochter hier, sag mir die Wahrheit! Was war Lucas Aufgabe hier und... was ist zwischen euch gewesen?" Fragte sie wachsam. Seinen Widerwillen, entdeckte sie wie auch seine gut verborgene Furcht. Sie trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Taylor..."

Taylor wollte es nicht einer weiteren Person erzählen, er wollte nicht das es alle wussten. Dennoch gab er nach, sie hatte Recht, sie wollte ihre Tochter in Sicherheit wissen und dann war da die Tatsache, dass Lucas dort draußen, weiter an seinen Formeln arbeitete und sie auf Felsen der Umgebung für ihn hinterließ. Er stöhnte: „Lucas hat..."

xXx

Alte Welt

Glücklich sah sie hinauf zu ihrem Mann und lächelte. „Darf ich dir vorstellen? Deine Tochter." Jim kam ans Bett und beugte sich über sie, küsste ihre Stirn, dann die des Babys. „Ich liebe euch." Sie nickte und sah ihn ernst an. „Glaubst du wirklich, sie haben es verstanden?" Er nickte setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett und strich seiner Neugeborenen über die Stirn. „Sie sind elf und dreizehn, sie kennen die Gesetze und sie lieben dieses Baby schon jetzt. Soll ich sie hoch rufen?"

Sie nickte und atmete tief durch. „Jim!"

Er blieb stehen und sah sich zu seiner Frau um, er nickte und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. „Es _war_ richtig. Gesetz hin, oder her, sie ist _unser_ Kind. Wir verdienen gut, wir schaffen das." Sie grinste. „Ich weiß, das war es nicht. Jim, wir haben noch keinen Namen, du wolltest nur einen Jungennamen aussuchen. Christopher passt aber jetzt wirklich nicht."

Er ließ den Türgriff los, rieb sich den Hinterkopf und nickte. „Tja weißt du, ich wäre wohl ein schlechter Cop, ohne Plan B, mmh?" Sie grinste breit und legte sich das Baby auf die Brust. „Und dein Plan- B, sagt was?"

„Zoe, oder Kendra?" Fragte er und grinste ihr zu. Sie schaute auf ihr drittes Kind und strich ihm den Rücken. „Lassen wir Maddy und Josh entscheiden, ich mag beide Namen." Er nickte und rief die beiden älteren Kinder hinauf. Die Geschwister kamen leise und neugierig in den Raum. Vor allem Maddy, für die das ganze neu war. Das Mädchen setzte sich gleich auf ihr Bett. „Was ist es?"

„Ein Mädchen," antwortete Elisabeth. Die große Schwester strahlte und ihr ältester warf seinem Vater einen belustigten Blick zu. „Euer Name passt nicht."

„Ist uns auch schon aufgefallen," kommentierte Jim gelassen. „Zur Auswahl stehen Zoe und Kendra."

„Zur Auswahl?" Fragte Maddy und Josh sah von einem zum anderen. „Welchen nehmt ihr?"

„Nein, die Frage ist, welchen nehmt ihr," antwortete ihm Jim. Die Geschwister schauten sich verwirrt an und dann zu ihnen. „Wir sollen aussuchen," hackte Maddy noch mal nach und streichelte ihre Schwester. „Na los, nimm sie dir, ich weiß, du machst es richtig."

Maddy zögerte, ihr Bruder trat neben sie. „Ich mag Zoe und du Maddy? Lass mich raten, den anderen Namen?"

Maddy schüttelte den Kopf, nahm ihr das Baby ab und legte es sich in den Arm. „Sie ist soo leicht," entfuhr es ihr überrascht, ehe sie der Schwester über die Wange streichelte. „Warum dürfen wir aussuchen?" Fragte sie und ignorierte ihren wartenden Bruder. Elisabeth strich ihrer mittleren über die Wange. „Ihr zwei werdet auf soviel verzichten müssen, keine Besuche mehr bei uns, ihr dürft euch nicht versprechen, wir verlangen viel. Ich dachte... das würde euch freuen? Also, sag schon, lass deinen Bruder nicht so zappeln." Sie lächelte ihren großen milde zu. Just diesem Moment öffneten sich die kleinen dunklen Augen und Maddy schaute verzückt hinunter. „Hallo,...hallo Zoe. Willkommen." Sie hob die Schwester höher und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich hab dich lieb."

Josh legte Maddy eine Hand auf die Schulter und strich der kleinen über die Hand. „Willkommen, Zoe."

Jetzt war sie sich wirklich sicher, dass die Entscheidung, welche sie und Jim, vor Monaten getroffen hatten, richtig gewesen war. Illegal oder nicht, es war ihre Tochter. _Zoe._

xXx

Terra Nova 1 Jahr später 2145

Sie sah ihrer Mutter nach, wie sie die Kolonie verließ, dass war jetzt wirklich etwas neues. Ihre Mutter würde in wenigen Minuten fort sein und das für mindestens fünf Tage. Sie ließ sie wirklich allein. Janina konnte es noch gar nicht glauben, anderseits ja vielleicht doch, sie warf dem Commander einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Eine Woche lang sollte sie nun bei ihm bleiben. Dem strengen und ernsten Führer der Kolonie.

Nach ihrer Ankunft hier hatte sie ihn gemocht, sehr sogar. Er war lustig gewesen und hatte sich einige male, ihrer Mutter widersetzt, war mit ihr hinaus in den Garten, oder zum Markt, als ihre Mutter es aus Angst verboten hatten. Aber inzwischen war er kühl und irgendwie hart. Sie fand kein besseres Wort dafür. Er war nett, aber früher hatten seine Augen gestrahlt, hatte er mit ihr gelacht, heute war das anders. Seine Augen blieben kühl, am Anfang hatte sie geglaubt sie habe etwas falsch gemacht. Aber dann hatte sie erfahren, das sein Sohn verschwunden war, irgendwo im Dschungel. Seither glaubte sie manchmal er sehe traurig aus, doch immer wenn sie dann genauer hinsah, drehte er sich weg, oder lächelte. Sie würde Erwachsene nie verstehen.

„_Jaira_!"

Sie hob den Kopf und winkte ihrer Mutter zu, die nun in den Wagen stieg. Plötzlich überkam sie der drängende Wunsch zu ihr zu laufen und sie nicht mehr loszulassen. Doch in dem Moment legte sich eine warme, große Hand auf ihre Schulter, sie drehte sich zu ihm herum. Taylor stand hinter ihr und nickte ihr mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln zu. „Lass sie gehen, ihr braucht das beide einmal. Ich weiß, wie sehr sie das vermisst."

Janina nickte, sah zurück zu ihrer Mutter und winkte noch einmal. Ihre Mutter nutzte die Gebärdensprache für einen letzten Gruß und stieg ein. Dann fuhren die zwei Fahrzeuge los. Sie drehte sich nicht um, sie wollte ihnen nachsehen und sie wollte nicht, dass die anderen sie weinen sahen. Tasha weinte nie, wenn ihr Vater die Kolonie verließ und das letzte mal, war er für fast drei Wochen weg gewesen.

„Janina, komm lass uns noch etwas auf den Markt gehen."

Sie drehte sich langsam herum, sie waren die letzten die noch am Tor standen. Sie atmete tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf, dann lief sie einfach los. „_JANINA_!"

Sie wusste nicht wieso sie weggelaufen war, aber Tatsache war, sie hatte es getan und er war ihr schon nach wenigen Metern nicht mehr gefolgt. Das war neu, ihre Mutter lief ihr gewöhnlich so lange nach, bis sie, sie eingeholt hatte, oder aber sie aufgab. Es verwirrte sie, das sie nun bei den Obstbäumen saß, ohne das er nachgekommen war. Sie sah sich um und bemerkte mit einem Anflug von Furcht das es bereits dunkel wurde. Sie stand auf und lief zurück, auf halben Weg hielt sie inne und verkroch sich unter einem der Holzverschläge, irgendein Tier schrie über ihr. Sie wollte hier weg, sie wollte nach Hause. Sie wusste sie hätte besser aufpassen sollen. Nicht das sie im dunklen nicht raus durfte, sie hasste Dunkelheit. Gerade wollte sie wieder aufstehen, als jemand vor ihr stehen blieb. Sie sah auf, doch es war nicht Taylor.

xXx

Wash saß auf dem Beifahrersitz des ersten Fahrzeugs und schloss die Augen. Sie unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Seufzen, ballte die Hand zur Faust. Sie hatte diesen Einsatz gewollt. Sie wusste, dass ihre Tochter sicher war, in der Kolonie und auch, das sie einige Stunden alleine zurecht kam. Inzwischen war sie auch dabei, sich noch mit einem weiteren Mädchen anzufreunden. Skye Tate, sie war mit den letzten Siedlern und ihren Eltern gekommen. Es gab keinen Grund sich übermäßig zu sorgen, sie wusste es, ihr Verstand gab ihr Recht. Doch da war auch noch ihr Herz, es zog sich jetzt schmerzhaft zusammen. War es wirklich richtig gewesen, sie ausgerechnet bei Taylor zu lassen? Wo es zwischen ihnen noch immer so viel unausgesprochenes gab?

Sie seufzte, eigentlich hätte sich ja Guzman um Janina kümmern sollen. Doch er war mit gebrochenem Bein zu Hause und seine Tochter hatte im Moment genug Flausen im Kopf. Taylor hatte ihr angeboten später zu fahren, aber sie wollte keine Sonderbehandlung und so hatte sie sich angefangen nach einer anderen Bleibe umzusehen. Aber ihre Stellung als Taylors rechte Hand, Janinas Handycap und ihre Krankengeschichte, hatten sie niemanden für eine ganze Woche finden lassen, den sie kannte, oder hätte vertrauen wollen. Am Ende also, hatte sie doch sein Angebot angenommen. Jetzt aber kamen ihr wieder Zweifel. Sie seufzte.

„Lieutenant?"

Sie drehte sich dem jungen Soldaten zu. „Ja, Davis?"

„Darf...darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich, aber ich behalte mir das Recht einer Antwort vor," erwiderte sie ernst, schaute nach draußen auf den Weg. „Bei wem wird Ihre junge Tochter verweilen, bis wir zurück sind?"

„Dem Commander."

„Oh...tatsächlich. Halten Sie das... ich meine... bei seiner Geschichte und..."

„Commander Taylor und ich, kennen uns schon sehr lange, ich bin eine der wenigen, denen er vertraut und andersherum ist es ebenso. Er wird gut auf sie achtgeben. Konzentrieren Sie sich auf den Weg!" Befahl sie ruhig und schaute zur Seite.

Sie verstand seine Frage genau, es war die Gleiche, die sie sich immer wieder gestellt hatte. Seit der Sache mit Lucas, hatte er sich sehr verändert. Anderseits... Janina war inzwischen ein aufgewecktes, munteres Mädchen, vielleicht lockte sie ihn ja, aus der Reserve. Sie schuldete ihm noch etwas, vielleicht konnte ihre Tochter das einlösen. Sie lächelte. Sie wusste genau, warum er sich nach ihrer Ankunft so sehr um das Mädchen bemüht hatte, er hatte ihr Vertrauen zurück gewinnen wollen. Er hatte ihr Vertrauen, aber nicht unerschütterlich. So wie früher würde sie ihm nicht mehr vertrauen. Aber ihr Leben und das ihrer Tochter, würde sie ihm jederzeit anvertrauen.

xXx

Er blieb stehen und rief ihr einmal laut nach. Doch Janina lief weiter, er wusste, dass sie erkältet war und er wollte nicht das sie, wie vor ein paar Tagen eine Atemblockade bekam, nur weil er ihr nachlief. Er war sicher, dass sie die Kolonie nicht verlassen würde. Er ging nochmal kurz ins Kommandocenter und danach nach Hause. Als sie aber auch als zu dämmern begann nicht zu ihm kam, oder nach Hause, begann er sich doch Sorgen zu machen. Er rief Guzman an, doch an den Plätzen, wo sich die Mädchen gewöhnlich aufhielten konnte er Janina nicht finden.

_Wunderbar, ich schaffe es nicht mal, einen Abend auf ein Kind achtzugeben! Und da wunderst du dich, dass dein Sohn..._

_Sir? Commander Taylor, hier Reynolds, ich glaube ich habe da jemanden gefunden._

„Wo?" Fragte er und blieb stehen. „In der Plantage, ich weiß aber noch nicht, ob sie es ist, bin zu weit weg."

„_Nachsehen! Private!"_

Unruhig blieb er stehen und wartete, die Sekunden wurden ihm zu Minuten, die Minuten zu Stunden, während er wartete. Entschieden machte er kehrt und lief in Richtung der Plantagen los. Reynolds, der Junge, war erst seit vier Wochen hier, seit der fünften Umsiedlungswelle, doch er war emsig und bestrebt. Der Junge gefiel ihm, _Wann in der letzten Stunde hat er bemerkt das ich das Kind suche?_

X

Verwundert schaute sie auf zu dem jungen Soldaten. Sie erkannte ihn wieder, es war einer der neuen, erst seit kurzem hier. Was machte er hier? Fragend schaute sie ihn an.

„Hey, du bist doch Janina nicht? Lieutenant Washingtons Tochter, richtig?" Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke. Sie nickte und schaute ihm entgegen. _Hat Taylor schon alle losgeschickt mich zu suchen? Oh, oh, das gibt Ärger._ Betreten und schuldbewusst blickte sie zu Boden.

„He, Kleine keine Bange, der Commander wird froh sein, dass du wieder da bist. Komm schon her!" Er streckte ihr lächelnd eine Hand entgegen. Sie nahm sie und stand auf, im gleichen Moment kreischte über ihnen wieder irgendein Wesen, sie zuckte zusammen und wich wieder zurück.

Mark musterte das Kind und zog sie nah zu sich, als sie erschrocken zurück wollte. „Ruhig, dem Flugsaurier bist du viel zu groß," er strich ihr durch das Haar. Zwei große helle Augen sahen ihm besorgt entgegen, fragend. Er bemerkte das sie sich die Arme rieb, zog rasch seine Jacke aus und legte sie dem Kind um die Schultern. Sie zog die Jacke um sich und legte ihr eine Hand in den Rücken. „Komm mit. Ich bringe dich heim."

Das Kind aber zögerte, er ging um sie herum. „He, was ist denn?" Fragte er leise.

Sie verzog das Gesicht und biss sich auf die Lippe. Er lächelte, als er eine Ahnung bekam, was das Problem war. Die Schwester seines Freundes hatte ihn auch immer so angesehen, als er sie hatte noch nicht verstehen konnte. _Was ist?_ Fragte er in Gebärden. Die Augen leuchteten kurz auf. _Taylor..._ buchstabierte sie, _wird böse sein _fuhr sie fort. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaub ich nicht, er macht sich Sorgen, komm jetzt."

Auf halbem Weg zurück, wurde sie deutlich langsamer und als sie schließlich stolperte, blieb er stehen, machte einen Schritt zurück und hob sie hoch. „Ich denke, du gehörst ins Bett, junge Dame." Sie nickte und lehnte den Kopf bei ihm an. „Du bist warm," bemerkte er besorgt und wechselte die Richtung. „Doch besser, die Klinik, mmh?"

Als er sie zehn Minuten später auf einem der Biobetten abgelegt hatte, rief er über Funk nach Taylor. Dann wollte er gehen, doch das Kind hielt seine Hand. Verwundert schaute er zurück zu ihr.

xXx

„Wo ist sie?!"

„Da drüben!"

Taylor fegte den Vorhang beiseite und blieb gleich darauf stehen. Sein junger Soldat stand direkt neben dem Bett, sah das Kind an und hielt ihre Hand. Wachsam und argwöhnisch kam er näher. Der fast achtzehn jährige Private bemerkte ihn und wollte dem Kind seine Hand entziehen, doch voll und ganz auf die Blutabnahme konzentriert, welche sie hasste hielt Janina seinen Ärmel fest im Griff. „Sir, ich..."

„Schon gut Soldat, danke das Sie, sie hergebracht haben," sagte er. Das Kind blickte zu ihm, entzog dem Arzt ihren zweiten Arm und fragte ihn, ob er böse sei. Er war weniger ihr böse, als auf sich selbst sauer. Also schüttelte er den Kopf und strich dem Mädchen über den Arm. „Janina, sieh mich an!" Bat er und setzte sich auf die Kante des Biobettes. Janina rutschte näher und sah ihn an. Sie zeigte auf den Arzt und schüttelte den Kopf. Er nickte. „Ich denke, das muss sein. Doc, was hat sie?"

„Im Moment nur ein wenig Fieber, vielleicht war es die Aufregung, heute. Vielleicht wird sie krank." Antwortete der Mediziner ruhig. Taylor legte dem Kind eine Hand auf die Stirn und fasste mit der zweiten nach ihrem Unterarm. _Zumindest scheint sie nicht zu frieren_. Sie lehnte sich bei ihm an. „Dann geben Sie ihr was. Vitamine, irgendetwas, ihre Mutter bringt mich um, wenn sie krank wird," sagte er und seufzte tief. Das Mädchen gähnte und drehte sich noch weiter in seine Arme. Verwundert schaute er auf sie hinunter. Sein Soldat war verschwunden und der Arzt sah ihn ernst an schüttelte den Kopf. „Commander, wenn sie wirklich jetzt krank wird, dann hat sie sich schon vor einer Woche, oder zumindest die letzten 3- 4 Tage angesteckt, also noch bevor..."

Sie zupfte an seiner schwarzen Weste, er blickte wieder zu ihr hinunter. _Sag Mama nichts._

„Janina, sie kann dich sehen, wenn ihr miteinander redet."

_Mama..._ Um sie zu unterbrechen, umfasste er ihre Hände und blickte den Arzt ruhig an. „Okay, nehmen Sie das Blut ab, dann stecke ich sie in ein Bett." Während der Arzt erneut einen Abnahmeversuch startete, hielt er die Kleine fest und sie verzog nahezu Panisch das Gesicht. Sie tat ihm Leid, sie kannte wirklich schon genug Ärzte und Behandlungen. Während der Arzt noch den Blutdruck und den Puls nahm, kuschelte sich Janina gleich wieder bei ihm ein. Der Arzt musterte ihn kurz, ehe er aufstand und sich verabschiedete. Taylor der vorgehabt hatte, ihr bei Boylan noch etwas zu Essen zu besorgen, entschied sich nun anders. Es war offensichtlich das sie am einschlafen war. Er schob seinen linken Arm unter ihre Knie und zog sie mit dem rechten näher zu sich, dann stand er mit ihr auf. _Sie ist noch immer zu leicht. _Dachte er und musterte sie noch kurz ehe er weiterging. _Und zu klein, Tasha ist mindestens zwei Köpfe größer. _

X

Sie zuckte zusammen als der Arzt diese verhasste Nadel in ihren Arm drückte und war dankbar, das sowohl seine Hand, als auch Taylors verhinderten, das sie ihren Arm wegzog. Einen Moment später hörte das stechen ab und dann kam endlich das Pflaster. Sie hatte keine Lust auf noch mehr Untersuchungen und sie war müde. Sie drehte sich wieder zu Taylor herum und lehnte sich gegen seine rechte Schulter. Noch während der Arzt ging, legte Taylor ihr eine Hand in den Rücken. Sie atmete tief ein. _Er riecht gut. Nach Wiese und... Schweiß?_ Sie wusste es nicht, gähnte und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Kleidung. Irgendwie gefiel ihr der Geruch und er war warm, so warm, sie wollte schlafen.

Sie spürte wie er sich bewegte und in Erwartung nun gleich aufstehen zu müssen, ließ sie ihn einen verärgerten Laut hören und schob das Gesicht tiefer in seine Kleidung. Er machte keine Anstalten sie hinunter zu lassen, er trug sie hinaus und bis in sein Haus,...


	7. Epidemie und die Sixer

Hi,

So und weiter gehts hier! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Und bitte hinterlasst mir doch ein Review. Danke euch!

Lg Dani

* * *

TERRA NOVA

**7. Epidemie und die Sixer**

Sie nahm ihr Kom in die Hand und meldete Taylor, dass nun alle da waren. Alles hatte geklappt wie vorgesehen, niemand hatte versucht das Tor in die falsche Richtung zu passieren, keiner war als Blinder Passagier dabei und niemand der mehr Probleme hatte als Hyperventilation.

Sie schaute hinter sich auf den Pulk Zivilisten und den wenigen neuen Soldaten. „Guzman?"

„Alles klar, wir können!" Er nickte kurz und sie schaute zurück auf die Neuankömmlinge. „Alles mir nach! Bleiben Sie in der Reihe! Fassen Sie nichts an! Sie wissen nicht, ob die schöne Pflanze, oder das süße Tierchen, sie nicht als Mahlzeit sieht!" dann ging sie los.

Zurück in der Kolonie überließ sie wie schon beim letzten mal Guzman das Zepter und wollte nach Hause. Dieses mal war es spät geworden, es würde in der nächsten halben Stunde die Dämmerung einsetzten und sie hatte Janina versprochen, sie zu der Nachuntersuchung zu begleiten. Sie wandte sich gerade ab, als...

„Lieutenant! Auf ein Wort!" Rief Taylor nach ihr. Sie drehte sich herum und stierte finster in seine Richtung, als sie sie hinter ihm, neben Reynolds, ihre Tochter entdeckte. Sie lief die Treppe hinauf und wartete neben Taylor, bis er die Menschen begrüßt hatte und sie auf Guzman verwiesen hatte, zwecks Einteilung ihrer Unterbringung. Noch nie waren ihr diese zehn Minuten so lange erschienen. Und dann drehte er sich auch noch wortlos um und verschwand im inneren der Kommandozentrale, während Janina sich draußen neben Reynolds auf eine Bank setzte.

Sie sah ihrer Tochter nach, folgte dann Taylor. „Was macht sie hier?! Sie sollte doch in der Klinik..."

„Wir haben hier ein Problem, Wash, in der Klinik, der Kolonie." Sie hielt inne starrte ihn an, irgendetwas an seinem Tonfall missfiel ihr deutlich und in ihrem inneren sprangen alle Alarme an. „Taylor, was ist hier los? Warum diese Sorge?"

„Wir haben eine Epidemie und nichts, keines der Medikamente hilft."

„Janina..."

Er hielt sie am Arm und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe ihr vor zwei Stunden selbst Blut abgenommen, danach war sie nur bei mir und Reynolds, der vor einer Stunde erst von Außenposten C kam. Keiner von uns weißt irgendwelche Symptome, oder die Erreger auf." sie starrte ihn an. „Aber dass...das muss nicht..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber wir können versuchen uns von Kranken fernzuhalten. Janina bleibt hier, Reynolds auch. Hier," er reichte ihr zwei Röhrchen, band sich dann selbst den Arm ab und drückte sich ein drittes auf die große Vene seines Unterarmes. Einen Moment später reichte er ihr das volle Röhrchen und drückte sich einen Tupfer auf den Arm. „Lass sie überprüfen, die zwei anderen, sind für dich und Guzman, Vor der Klinik steht eine Box, leg sie rein! Reynolds geht jetzt mit Janina in die Schule, dort sind alle negativ getesteten. _Geh_!"

Sie starrte ihn an, nickte und lief langsam los.

X

„Jaira!"

Das Mädchen vor ihm hob den Kopf und winkte seiner Mutter zu. Doch sie blieb bei ihm stehen. Er stand auf, drehte sich herum und musterte seine Vorgesetzte, doch sie machte keine Anstalten herein zu kommen. Er runzelte die Stirn. Washington deutete auf ihr Kom, er nickte und erklärte Janina, er würde zur Scheibe gehen, sie solle warten. „Lieutenant?"

„_Soldat_! Die nächste Stunden, vielleicht Tage sind _Sie_ mir, für meine Tochter verantwortlich, haben Sie verstanden?!"

„I-ja, Sir."

Washington nickte und seufzte dann. „Holen Sie mir, meine Tochter an ihr Kom!"

Reynolds nickte und rief nach Janina.

xXx

Taylor griff nach seinem Kom und meldete sich hastig, es war wieder Dr. Collen, dieses mal aber klang sie mehr als nur müde. „Doktor?"

„_Jetzt...sind es... 80 Kranke, 20 Tote und es werden sicherlich... mehr."_

„Doktor, sie sollten sich schlafen legen und..."

„_Nein, ich...mache weiter...so-solange es noch geht."_

„Solange, was meinen Sie?!"

„_Dr. Haszira, drei weitere Schwestern, und ich...haben es auch."_

Er ballte die Faust und schlug sie hart auf den Tisch. Das ging jetzt seit Wochen so, um so kälter der Winter wurde, um so mehr waren hier erkrankt. Er bemühte sich darum ruhig zu bleiben und tief durchzuatmen. „Washington?" Fragte er und warf einen Blick zurück in den Kommandostand, wo hinter der Tür die Tochter seiner Second friedlich schlief. Vor nun mehr 9 Wochen hatte das ganze begonnen, vor 8 Wochen, nur eine Stunde, vor Ankunft der 6. Pilgrimage hatte ihn Malcolm Wallace informiert das sie eine Epidemie hatten. Zwei Wochen später war das erste Kind innerhalb der hermetisch abgeschlossenen Schule erkrankt, wo zu vor niemand krank gewesen war und kurz zuvor waren die ersten gestorben.

Washington hatte erst eine knappe Woche nach der Ansteckung Symptome gezeigt und war rasch wie die anderen schwer krank gewesen. Inzwischen aber war sie zu Hause, wieder gesund, doch niemand wusste sicher, ob vielleicht noch ansteckend war, ein Grund, wieso sie entschieden hatte, das Janina bei ihm blieb. So wie sie es nun schon seit knapp 6 Wochen war, seit in der Schule jemand erkrankt war. Er schloss die Augen.

„_Dem Liutenant geht es gut, in ihrer letzten Blutprobe, waren kaum noch Erreger. Collen Ende."_

Er seufzte und betrat seinen Kommandostand. Janina war wach und sah ihm fragend entgegen. _Wie geht es Mama?_

„Gut, willst du mir ihr sprechen?" Janina nickte und er nahm sie mit zum Interkom, stellte eine Verbindung zu Washs Plex her. „Hier ist jemand, der dich sehen wollte," begrüßte er sie und verschwand aus dem Blickfeld, die täglichen Gespräche war alles an Nähe, was die beiden seit Wochen hatten, ungewohnt und schwer für beide, sie gehörten nur ihnen. Wie immer ging er leise hinaus und wusste, das es genügt hätte sich wegzudrehen. Janinas Antwort würde er ohnehin nicht hören und Wash konnte ihr auch in Gebärden antworten. Er vernahm ein Geräusch und richtete seine Waffe nach unten vor die Treppe. „_HEY! Niemand_ kommt hier herauf!"

„Taylor! Sie sterben wie die Fliegen, wir müssen doch..."

„Die Ärzte und Wissenschaftler tuen was sie können! Wenn sie die Leute hier oben, oder dort unten anstecken, gewinnen Sie nichts! Gehen Sie Rush!"

xXx

Eine Woche später

Mira stand inmitten ihrer kleinen Gruppe Anhänger und hielt den kleinen Beutel hoch, in dem sie einige Kräuter und Chinin hatte. „Das hier hilft, aber es gehört uns, also geht sparsam und sorgsam damit um. Dreimal drei Löffel in ein heißes Glas Wasser, nur wer krank ist, das Zeug ist hier schwer zu beschaffen. Also... wir..."

„Mira!"

Sie schaute auf und hinter sich. Taylor stand dort in einigem Abstand und funkelte sie wütend an. „Ihr habt genug sabotiert! Guzman! Schmeißt sie raus! Alle miteinander!"

Sie starrte den weißhaarigen Mann überrascht und zornig an, seine Augen funkelten kühl zurück als von allen Seiten Soldaten näher kamen. Sie wusste wann sie verloren hatte und starrte ihn nur kalt an. „Das...kannst du nicht tuen! Einige...haben Kinder!" Rief sie wütend.

Er nickte. „Vorm Tor bekommt ihr die Waffen wieder und zwei Fahrzeuge! Guzman, sorge dafür!"

Wütend und kalt sah sie ihm nach, sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sie waren so vorsichtig gewesen, wie hatte er...

xXx

Er wandte sich wieder ab, eilte zurück in den Kommandostand und damit zu Janina. Wie er selbst und alle anderen gesunden, war sie vor vier Tagen geimpft worden. Wallace und einem weiteren war es gelungen den Erreger zu analysieren und einen Impfstoff dagegen zu entwickeln. Leider nutzte das den erkrankten gar nichts, auch nicht Wash. Sie hatte zwar vor drei Tagen entdeckt, dass es Corwell, einer der neuen Zivilisten war, der eines der Trinkwassertanks der Kolonie verseucht hatte, doch war ihr der Kampf in der Kälte nicht wirklich gut getan, sie hatte einen Rückschlag. Er klopfte und öffnete die Tür. „Janina? Mädchen, wo bist du?"

Er sah an seinem Schreibtisch, in der Hand hielt sie Papier, als er näher kam, erkannte er ein Foto und wusste auch sofort was es zeigte, er besaß nur das eine. _Ist das Ayani und der Junge, Lucas?_

Taylor nickte und streckte die Hand stumm nach dem Papier aus. Das Kind nickte, gab ihm das Papier und stand auf. _Gehen wir nach Hause?_ Fragte sie. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht, euer Haus wird ausgeräuchert, wir können zu mir."

X

Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, das Sincyllische Fieber wütete nun schon seit Wochen. Sie hatten viele gute Leute verloren, alte und Kinder. Zivilisten, wie Soldaten. Er würde sich, wenn dass alles vorbei war, mit ganz neuen Dingen herumschlagen müssen. Er wusste, sie hatten jetzt Kinder hier, die zu Waisen geworden waren und Eltern, deren Kinder gestorben waren, beide konnte er nicht einfach fortschicken, in eine neue Umgebung, sie mussten alle lernen mit den Verlusten, von Nachbarn, Freunden und Familie zurecht zu kommen. Aber er wusste auch, viel schwerer, als die Verluste durch das Fieber, würde ihnen der Verlust an Arbeitskraft und Wissen, durch die Ausgestoßenen zu schaffen machen. Er war sich bei ihnen, bei gar nichts mehr sicher. Was waren sie? Bezahlte Söldner? Wissenschaftler und normale Zivilisten, angeheuert für eine andere Sache? Wie hatten ihre Auftraggeber sie in die Lotterie bekommen?

Konnten sie sich in Zukunft überhaupt noch auf neue Pilgrimages einlassen und den Menschen die neu kamen vertrauen?

Er schaute ein weiteres mal nach Janina und war dieses mal um einiges beruhigter. Die letzten Tage, nach der Impfung hatte sie auf gefiebert, ihr war schlecht geworden und sie hatte Kopfschmerzen bekommen, er hatte bereits geglaubt, die Krankheit würde sie doch noch befallen. Er hatte sich nun also bereits ein zweites mal, um ein fieberndes Kind bemüht, das nicht das seine war und seine Gegenwart dabei ebenso annahm, wie die ihrer Mutter. Am Ende, aber war er mehr als erleichtert gewesen, als feststand, das es einfach nur eine etwas heftigere Reaktion auf den rasch entwickelten Impfstoff gewesen war. Inzwischen hatte sie auch keine Temperatur mehr und er nutzte die Zeit nun, um sich genauer die Verluste anzusehen.

Bei zwei Namen etwas unterhalb der Mitte hielt er inne.

_Tate, Deborah_

_Tate, Alexander, lance Corporal _

Er sog scharf die Luft ein. Alex, war ein guter Mann gewesen, ein hervorragender Taktiker und noch besserer Analytiker, der sich hier besonders hervorgetan hatte, durch seine psychologischen Fähigkeiten und Beobachtungen. Taylor schüttelte den Kopf. Skye war erst dreizehn, bald vierzehn, zu jung um alleine zu leben, doch sicherlich, würde sie auch nicht bei irgendwem bleiben wollen und eine neue Familie finden. Er legte den Plex doch wieder zur Seite, schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. _VERDAMMT!_

Xxx

Als sie erwachte, merkte sie sofort das sich einige Dinge grundlegend geändert hatten. Eines davon war, es war hell, das andere die Schmerzen waren fort. Sie setzte sich nach einer Weile langsam auf und nickte. Der Schwindel war auch fort. Sie sah an dem Schlauch, der in ihrem Arm hing hinauf. Die Flüssigkeit in der Infusion war nichts als Kochsalzlösung und sie hatte Hunger. Langsam stand sie auf und noch langsamer verließ sie ihre Nische. Schwester Ogawa trat ihr als erste in den Weg, sie hielt die ältere Frau am Arm. „Wo bekomme ich wohl etwas zu Essen her?"

„Legen Sie sich wieder hin, ich bringe Ihnen etwas, schön sie wieder auf zu sehen, Lieutenant." Müde blickte sie sich um. „Ogawa! Ogawa, wo sind alle?"

„Zu Hause, die meisten jedenfalls."

„Und die anderen?" Fragte sie leise. Ogawa seufzte, kam und schob ihr einen Arm unter. „Kommen Sie erst mal zurück ins Bett."

Wieder auf dem Bett sitzend, wiederholte sie ihre Frage, jetzt gab die Schwester, wenig begeistert nach. „Die Toten... haben wir verbrannt, es... ging nicht anders."

Sie nickte, sie hatte gewusst, das Taylor das schon vor einer Weile angeordnet hatte. „Wie lange? Wie lange war ich dieses mal im Fieber?"

„Vier Tage, aber keine Sorge, ihrer Tochter geht es gut. Sie vermisst sie, aber alles was ihr fehlte, waren die normalen, vorkommenden Impfreaktionen."

„Ist sie bei Taylor?"

„Die ganze Zeit. Boylan war schon wieder dabei und erzählte herum, dass sie ja womöglich doch ihren Vater hier habe." Erschrocken starrte sie die Ärztin an. Ogawa winkte ab. „Keine Sorge, Taylor hat ihn leben gelassen, so gerade."

X


	8. Erkenntnis

TERRA NOVA

**8. Erkenntnis**

Gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter aß sie zu Mittag und ging danach mit ihr durch die Obstgärten spazieren. Endlich lagen die kalten und grauen Tage hinter ihnen, das Fieber war überstanden und ganz langsam kehrte überall der Alltag ein. Auch sie hatte den ihren längst wieder. Morgens brachte sie ihre Tochter in die Schule und ging zu Taylor. Am frühen Nachmittag ließ sie sich kurz zu Hause blicken, war sie nicht vor den Toren eingesetzt und Janina steckte irgendwo zwischen dem Markt, ihren Hausaufgaben und ihren Freunden. Wie es eben sein sollte.

Momente wie jetzt, wo sie beide durch den Obstgarten schlenderten wurden weniger. Janina kam noch immer oft und sehr anhänglich zu ihr, jedoch nicht mehr so sehr, wie noch vor dem Fieber. Sie seufzte und setzte ihrer Tochter rasch nach, welche schon einige Meter weiter war. Sie fing das Mädchen ein und legte von hinten beide Arme um ihr Kind, mit lachendem Gesicht lehnte Janina sich gegen sie und versuchte dann mit Ruck freizukommen. Wash hielt sie fest begann sie zu kitzeln. Das Mädchen riss den Mund lachend auf und beugte sich vor, Wash beugte sich über sie und küsste ihr Mädchen auf den Nacken. Einen Moment später stand sie wieder, das Mädchen rang lachend nach Luft, Wash kicherte. Ihre Tochter drehte sich zu ihr herum, ihre Augen strahlten und funkelten, wie lange nicht mehr. „Ich hab dich unglaublich lieb, mein Engel."

Janina nickte und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange. Wash ließ das Mädchen los und schaute sie fragend an. _Erzähl von Vater. Ich wünschte er ist hier_

Sie schloss einen Moment die Augen und nickte. Sie verstand Janinas Wunsch, ihr Mädchen hatte die letzten Monate zwangsläufig mehr Zeit mit Taylor verbracht, denn mit ihr. Es war natürlich, dass sie wieder häufiger nach ihrem Vater fragte. Erst gestern hatte Janina Taylor gesagt, sie habe ihn lieb. Und sie selbst hatte gestern, das offene Tagebuch vom Bett ihrer schlafenden Tochter gehoben und gelesen, dass für ihr Mädchen Taylor so war, wie sie sich ihren Vater immer vorgestellt hatte. Sie öffnete seufzend die Augen und zog ihr Mädchen mit sich auf die Wiese. „Dein Vater... er war durch und durch Soldat, er hat mich ausgebildet. Nicht nur er, aber... er hat mich doch am meisten geprägt. Er war... einmalig und...hatte gerade erst seine Frau verloren, er... war ein gebrochener Mann, ein trauriger Mann... irgendwann..."

Sie schaute hoch in den Himmel und zurück zu dem Mädchen. „...da kamen wir uns näher...ich hatte ihn schon lange geliebt und geschwiegen, er war verheiratet, dann plötzlich Witwer. Es...ging alles so schnell, zu schnell... wir haben beide nicht nachgedacht, es...war ein Fehler... ich bin gegangen,...ich wollte zurück, aber dann... dann habe ich von dir erfahren."

_Hab ich was von meinem Vater? _

„Deine Augen, deine blau-grünen Augen. Seine waren blau."

X

Er hörte von links ein helles Lachen, das ihm nur vage bekannt vorkam, er drehte sich herum, nachdem sein Gesprächspartner gegangen war. Zu seiner Überraschung war es tatsächlich Wash die er gehört hatte. Sie tollte und kalberte mit mit ihrer Tochter umher. Seit vier Wochen waren Mutter und Tochter nun endlich wieder vereint und die Kleine seither kaum einmal im Kommandocenter gewesen. Sie jetzt so lachen zu sehen, freute ihn seltsamerweise mehr als er geglaubt hatte. Zugleich aber versetzte es ihm einen Stich. Ihm wurde auf Schlag bewusst, wie sehr er sich an das Mädchen gewöhnt hatte. Vielleicht ganz gut, dass sie im Moment nicht so oft kam. Sie war nicht seine Tochter.

xXx

Einen Tag später verabschiedete sie ihre Tochter an der Schule, mit der Erinnerung, das sie nach dem Unterricht zu Guzman gehen solle, da sie außerhalb der Kolonie zu tuen habe. Inzwischen gehörte das so sehr zu ihrem Alltag, dass auch so etwas normal war. Sie strich ihrem Mädchen über die Stirn und den Haaransatz. Janina fasste ihre Hand, drückte sie kurz, ihre Art des Abschieds. Mit einem Lächeln ging das Mädchen in das Gebäude und Wash lief zu den wartenden Soldaten am Tor.

Xxx

Fluchend schmiss er sein Kom durch seine Kommandocentrale und knallte mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Oh..wow! Was ist denn? Ärger mit den Zivilisten?"

Er starrte Guzman finster an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mira!" Zischte er und ging sein Komlink zurück zu holen. Scheinbar hatte es den Flug und die unsanfte Landung gut überlebt, er schob es wieder an seinen Gürtel und nahm sich zur Vorsicht noch ein zweites aus dem Schrank. Guzman musterte ihn. Er ging an das taktische Display. „Mira hat Wash, Dunham und ihren Trupp," er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe sie schwer bewaffnet zu der Miene geschickt. Wir brauchen Meteoric Iron." Er schlug erneut mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Holen Sie sich die Männer, die Sie brauchen und bringen Sie unsere Leute heim, Guz!"

„Ja, Sir, sofort." An der Tür hielt der Mann noch einmal an und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Sir, sonst noch irgendwelche Befehle?"

„Nein. Geh!"

Drei Stunden später hatte er einen Bericht von Guzman erhalten, doch der stellte ihn nicht im mindesten zufrieden. Guz hatte die zwei Wissenschaftler und bis auf zwei Soldaten auch das ganze Team befreit, doch Mira hatte zwei mitgenommen, als sie am Ende, mit ihren Leuten geflohen war. Und genau diese beiden, waren es gewesen, die er unbedingt hatte zurück haben wollen. Gates, ein Soldat und Metaller und ausgerechnet..._Wash!_

Warum traf es immer sie, sie war seine beste und wie früher schon, machte es sie auch hier, ganz offensichtlich zu einem attraktiven Hauptziel. Er wirbelte herum, schloss verärgert die Augen. Er wusste er würde sie da raus holen und heil, aber... _Warum heute? Warum?!_

Er wusste er hatte jetzt noch eine weitere Aufgabe vor sich und darauf freute er sich gar nicht.

X

„Janina!"

Das Mädchen reagierte nicht, aber bei dem Lärm der Kinder nicht weiter verwunderlich.

„_WASHINGTON_!" Einer der Jungen rannte zu Janina und Tasha, drehte die kleinere an der Schulter herum und deutete auf ihn. Woraufhin Janina ihm einen erst fragenden, dann besorgten Blick zu warf. _Mama?_ Fragte das Mädchen und kam rasch näher gelaufen. Er nickte und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Komm mit!"

Sie aber blieb stehen, schob seine Hand weg und sah ihn fest an. _Meine Mutter? _Er seufzte tief, schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie ernst an. „Mira hat sie. Aber,...wir holen sie wieder. Versprochen."

_Was mach ich? Wohin?_ Wollte sie von ihm wissen und schaute ihn besorgt an. „Zu Tasha, oder zu..." Sie schüttete den Kopf und sah ihn entschlossen an. _Du. Ich bleibe bei dir, bitte._

xXx

Taylor seufzte, auch jetzt einen Tag später, hatten sie keine weitere Spur von Wash, oder Mira. Es wurmte ihn, zum einen das diese Amazone ihn so sehr austrickste, zum anderen weil er wusste, wie sehr sich Janina auf ihren ersten Geburtstag hier gefreut hatte. Er durchquerte Washs Haus und blieb einen Moment an der Tür zu Janinas Raum stehen.

„Es...tut mir Leid."

Janina drehte sich fragend zu ihm herum. _Was?_

„Das sie heute nicht bei dir sein kann, an deinem elften Geburtstag. Ich weiß, sie wäre lieber bei dir."

_Ich...will keine Geschenke. Ich will Geschenke, mit Mama _Er nickte und setzte sich auf ihr Bett, etwas knackte leise, wie Papier und er sah auf das Bett, er saß auf einer Karte. Er zog sie heraus und las stumm den Schriftzug, während Janina ihm wieder den Rücken zu wandte und ihre Zwergeidechse, im Terrarium beobachtete. Er klappte die einfache Karte auf und erkannte sofort Washs Handschrift:

_Für meinen geliebten Engel, _

_verzeih mir, ich hielt nicht mein Wort,_

_du bist noch immer nicht zu Hause,_

_doch ich verspreche dir, deinen nächsten Geburtstag, _

_den feiern wir unter blauem Himmel, _

_in Terra Nova._

_Ich liebe dich Jaira, mein Engel_

_Halte durch,_

_in ewiger Liebe, deine Mum_

Erst als er die Karte noch einmal von vorne anschaute bemerkte er die elf auf dem Kuchen und runzelte die Stirn. _Elf?_ Moment, diese Karte hat sie doch schon, sie konnte also nicht von diesem Jahr kommen, aber das würde ja heißen, sie wird..._Zwölf! zwölf, und das bedeutet... 2133,...wann, wann genau?_ Seine Gedanken rasten... _Mai 34 geboren..._

_August! August 2133...bei Gott..._

Guz an Taylor, bitte kommen Commander!

Er ließ die Karte auf das Bett fallen und lief eilig hinaus, nur mühsam konzentrierte er sich auf das Gespräch.

X

Janina bemerkte den seltsam erschrockenen Blick des Commanders und fragte sich verwirrt, was ihn an einer Geburtstagskarte so sehr erschrecken mochte. Sie nahm die Karte an sich, nachdem er fort war, um mit Tashas Vater zu reden. Sie hoffte so sehr, das er ihre Mum gefunden hatte. Sie schaute wieder auf die Karte in ihrer Hand. Sie erkannte sie sofort, die Geburtstagskarte ihrer Mutter, aus dem letzten Jahr, dem Tag ihrer Ankunft in Terra Nova.

Mit Schrecken begriff sie erst einen Moment später was die Karte, dem Commander verraten hatte. _Zwölf! Er weiß, dass ich nicht elf bin!_

Sie lief ihm nach und blieb im Wohnraum, vor einem verwirrten Commander Taylor stehen, seine hellblauen Augen musterten sie.

Janina wich einen halben Schritt zurück und starrte ihn an. _….Hellblaue Augen, seine Frau war gerade erst gestorben... _Auf einmal fiel ihr das Bild von ihm, seiner Frau und einem viel kleineren Lucas Taylor ein, _blau-grüne Augen, wie meine!_ Sie spürte wie ihr heiß wurde und sie rang mühsam nach Atem. Sie hatte gesehen, wie die Augen ihrer Mutter zu leuchten begannen, wenn sie von ihrem Vater sprach und sie hatte erst vor kurzem entdeckt, wie ihre Mum den Commander ansah und hatte angefangen zu hoffen, das er sie auch mögen könnte... aber konnte es sein...waren die beiden sich etwa schon einmal so viel näher gewesen. Sie starrte ihn an.

Er musterte sie seltsam unentschlossen und fragend.

_Meine Mutter spricht von meinem Vater._ begann sie und schaute ihn fragend an. Sie nahm das Tagebuch ihrer Mutter, schlug es auf und gab es ihm, ehe sie an ihm vorbei ging. Sie wartete einen Moment, dann sah sie ihn wieder an. _Bist du... mein Vater?_

X

Er begann zu lesen und spürte wie ihm eisig kalt wurde, er wusste, er sollte das nicht tuen, dieses Buch gehörte Wash, er hatte kein Recht dazu. Doch in dem Moment, da er es weglegen wollte sah er das Datum und seinen Namen...beides drängte ihn dazu weiter zulesen:

_14. August 2133_

_Nat T, er und ich haben uns vergessen, wir hätten nachdenken sollen, doch irgendwie gelang es uns beiden nicht. Es war...wundervoll...bis am Ende... er nannte ihren Namen... er kann sie nicht vergessen und ich kann das nicht, ich will keine Lücke füllen. Er ist ein hervorragender Kommandant und ein guter Freund, doch ich kann nicht bleiben. Jetzt nicht mehr. Ich werde gehen._

_25. September 2133_

_Ich kann es nicht fassen, es kann, es darf nicht sein, aber so ist es, ich erwarte ein Baby. Sein Kind. Ich werde alles hinter mir lassen, ich muss das Militär verlassen, er darf es nicht erfahren, er ist nicht soweit, ich will nicht nur sein Pflicht und Ehrgefühl, nicht für mich, nicht für mein Kind. _

Er schaute hinüber zu Janina, sie sah ihn an, fragend, wartend.

_Bist du... mein Vater?_

Er hatte bisher nie darüber nachgedacht, sie war zu jung. Er hatte sich dabei ertappt es sich zu wünschen, jetzt wo er Wash wieder bei sich hatte, aber...nun...

_Es... es muss so sein, oder nicht?_ Alles passte zusammen, aber sicher sein, wie konnte er... sie kaute an ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Ich bin nicht sicher," sagte er und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. „Komm her!"

Sie war mit drei raschen Schritten bei ihm und lehnte sich gegen ihn. Er legte die Arme um sie und küsste ihren Haarschopf. „Ich weiß es nicht," wiederholte er leise, in seinem innersten aber war er sich sicher.

xXx

Janina schlief endlich und er schlich sich hinaus, lief hinüber ins MedLab und suchte Malcolm Wallace auf. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit ihm eilte er wieder zurück zu dem Kind und setzte sich nachdenklich auf ihr Polstermöbel. Er dachte an Somalia, an Chile, an den Tot seiner Frau, den Zorn seines Sohnes und daran wie erfreut er gewesen war, Washs Namen auf der Liste, der neuen Kolonisten zu finden. Wie sehr war ihm ihre Gegenwart seit her wieder zur Gewohnheit geworden, hatte er sich jeden Tag aufs neue gefreut sie zu sehen, gab es da doch nicht mehr auf das er hoffen konnte, sie hatte es deutlich gemacht. Und...Janina! Wie sehr er sie mochte... nein mehr noch, er liebte dieses Mädchen. Ihm war längst klar, wie sehr sie seine Nähe suchte, wenn sie alleine waren und ihre Mutter nicht da. Sie behandelte ihn wie einen nahen Verwandten. Er wollte sie nicht mehr missen. Und jetzt das...

_Ihr Vater? Ich?... Es sind Lucas Augen! Ich habe es vorher nie so wahrgenommen...aber... das ist doch Unsinn!... Nein, sie wird ihre Gründe gehabt haben, sie... Sie liebt das Mädchen! Ihre Tochter, ist für sie alles! Ihr hätte sie es aber doch... Warum? Warum, Wash?_

Es war früher morgen, als sein Komlink piepte und Reynolds meldete, dass sich Mira mit einem Fahrzeug und starker Bewaffnung näherte. Er wollte schon aufstehen und gehen, als er Janina zwischen den Türen der beiden Schlafzimmer entdeckte, fragend und aufmerksam sah sie ihn an. _Mama? _Fragte sie schlicht. Er seufzte und ging zur ihr. „Auch," sagte er und rieb ihr über den Rücken. „Komm mit!"

Am Tor, wenige Minuten später, wusste er gleich, er hatte richtig gelegen. Mira stand vor ihrem Rover, auf dessen Dach schwer bewaffnet drei Männer waren. Hinter dem Rover standen weitere ihrer Leute. Sie ließ Dunham hinter dem Rover herholen und Wash aus dem Fahrzeug, allein dass verriet ihm das etwas nicht stimmte. Die Tatsache allein, hätte ihn schon besorgt, doch er kannte seine Second gut genug, um ihr anzusehen, dass sie sich kaum auf den Beinen hielt. Und er ahnte auch den Grund, wieso sie überhaupt noch stand. Janina. Wash sah sie genau an, er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er sie mitgenommen hatte. „Taylor! Ich will einen Deal!"

Er nickte Mira zu. Auch dafür gab es nur einen Grund: Janina.

Taylor sah das Mädchen an seiner Seite ernst an, ängstlich sah sie zu ihm. Er legte ihr eine Hand in den Rücken. „Ich hole sie heim, versprochen," flüsterte er, dann sah er hinter sie. „Reynolds!" Der junge Soldat stand augenblicklich parat, er deutete auf Janina. Danach trat er zügig vor das Tor und Mira entgegen. „Was willst du?" Fragte er argwöhnisch und behielt Wash im Augenwinkel. Sie war erschreckend blass und zu sehr bemüht ihre Linke Seite nicht zu belasten, außerdem lag ihre Weste an der linken Seite sehr eng an und war seltsam geknickt. Mira legte den Kopf schief: „Waffen, Munition und Medizin!"

„Nicht verhandelbar, nein," sagte er und sah ernst zurück, funkelte sie an. „Munition, Medizin? Du weißt da habe ich nichts zu vergeben!"

„Komm schon, du weißt wir haben auch Kinder!"

„Schickt sie her und ich lasse sie versorgen, andernfalls, gib mir meine Leute und nimm die Munition und... Guz! Bring ihn her!" Rief er hinter sich. Als er Schritte hörte schenkte er ihr ein grimmiges Grinsen. „Deinen Mann, plus die Munition."

„Einer plus Munition gegen zwei? Klingt nach einem guten Tausch, für mich." Sie nickte. „Also: Tausch?"

„Tausch," sagte er, reichte ihr die Hand und gab Guz ein Zeichen. Mira machte das gleiche. Dunham lief aufrecht und betreten auf das Tor zu, Taylor blieb wo er war, wartete. „Sie auch!"

„Du wirst ihr helfen müssen, sie war nicht sehr kooperativ, dass hat ihr einer meiner Jungs übel genommen." Mira grinste und wandte sich ab, einer ihrer Leute stieß Wash von hinten grob in die Linke Flanke, sie keuchte laut auf, strauchelte und fiel auf die Knie. Mira lachte. Er sah genau, dass nicht mehr viel fehlte und seine Second würde sich im Sand wiederfinden. Er wartete noch einen Moment, dass Mira weiter entfernt war, dann lief er zu ihr.

„Reynolds! Weg mit ihr!" Rief er dem jungen Soldaten zu und ging vor Wash in die Knie. Sie sah ihn kurz an, in ihren Augen erschien einen Moment lang Dankbarkeit, bis er ihre Weste und ihr Shirt anhob. Sie rang nach Atem, zuckte viel zu sehr zusammen. Da war viel zu viel Blut, wenngleich weniger als er erwartet hätte. Gequält schaute sie ihn an. Die Wunde war tief, vermutlich von einem Messer und zusätzlich hatte sie jemand geschlagen, nicht zu knapp. Er zischte.

„MEDTEAM!" Brüllte er und zog etwas aus seiner Hose. Mit geübtem, griff verpasste er ihr einhändig eine Injektion Morphium. Sie starrte ihn finster an. Sekunden später, als das Mittel seine Wirkung begann schloss sie stumm die Augen. „Halt durch Wash, nur noch ein wenig," murmelte er, als sie zusammensank. Er hoffte inständig, das es das Morphium war, das sie nun im Griff hatte.

Das Medteam war nun bei ihnen, er stand auf und ging zu Guzman. „Sie haben das Kommando, Tore dicht! Erhöhte Wachsamkeit! Vierstunden Schicht!"

X

Er saß vor dem kleinen Op- Bereich, auf der Bank. Janina lag mit dem Kopf auf seinen Knien auf den Stühlen neben ihm. Sie war vor einer knappen viertel Stunde eingeschlafen. Unruhig sah er zum achtzehnten mal in eben jener Zeit auf die Uhr. Was dauerte da solange?

Er wusste, dass das Messer ihre Niere verletzt hatte und auch das sie gebrochene Rippen hatte, doch das meiste war rasch und mit der modernen Technik Terra Novas auch unkompliziert zu heilen, also was dauerte da solange? Gab es Probleme? Blutungen, die nicht stoppten? War es bereits zu Entzündungen gekommen?

xXx

Zuvor, am späten Abend

Malcolm Wallace studierte die Genetischen Daten des Commanders und legte die, der Tochter von Washington darüber. Es passte. Aber irgendwie wollte er es nicht so recht glauben. Die beiden verstanden sich doch offensichtlich, also warum sollte _er_ ihn brauchen, um dass herauszufinden? _Das... hätte sie ihm doch gesagt, oder nicht?_

Er rief weitere Daten auf und entschied sich dann für einen Schnelltest. Er öffnete den Kryobehälter mit den genetischen Proben. Er entnahm eine Zellprobe von Taylor und legte sie auf eines der Scanfelder, dann holte er aus dem Labor, die letzte Blutprobe der kleinen Washington, mit der Pipette entnahm er etwas und legte es auf das zweite Scanfeld. „Also gut... warten wir."

Jetzt:

Das Gerät piepte als er zurück in sein Labor kam und rasch trat er auf das Analysegerät zu. Er entnahm die beiden Proben und vernichtete sie, dann löschte er die Daten und schloss die DNA- Profile auf seinem Plex. _Will ich das wirklich überbringen?_ Er hatte keine Wahl und das wusste er. Also ging er zurück, in den Nebentrackt und fragte nach Wash. Da sie noch im Op war, versuchte er es im Wartebereich davor. Er fand Taylor auf einem Stuhl sitzend, zurück gelehnt an der Wand, die Augen geschlossen, doch sofort bei seinem Erscheinen, blickte der Mann in seine Richtung. _Verdammt, wie macht der das? Der macht mir Angst._ Er sah hinunter auf das Mädchen und kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, ob es niemandem seltsam vorkam, wie vertraut er mit diesem Kind war.

„Wallace?" Fragte der Commander nun leise. Er nickte hastig und trat auf den Mann zu. „Ich...ich hab die Ergebnisse. Sie..."

„Ich brauche sie nicht mehr, aber danke. Sie können gehen," sagte er. Malcolm starrte den Mann verdattert an. „Oder gibt es da etwas was ich wissen sollte?" Er nickte und deutete auf das Mädchen. „Wenn...wenn Sie fragen, wo sie... ihre Augen her hat?" antwortete er zögerlich und sah den Commander vielsagend an. Der Ältere nickte und strich dem sich nun bewegenden Mädchen durch das Haar. Malcolm drehte rasch um und verschwand. _Ich habe Angst vor ihm und ich verstehe ihn nicht. Gibt es sonst noch Gründe, um jemanden zu hassen? Ja, wenn er mir die Frau wegnimmt!_

X

Taylor sah hinunter auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen und schüttelte den Kopf. _Meine Tochter! Mein Gott! Warum ist es mir nicht aufgefallen, warum habe ich es nie auch nur... in Betracht gezogen, dass ich... weil es unmöglich war, Jahrgang 35, das... _

Er seufzte und begann unbewusst damit, seine Tochter sanft zu streicheln. Als er es irgendwann bemerkte hielt er kurz inne, dann aber fuhr er fort. Sollten sie ihn doch sehen, was tat er denn schon groß? Er strich erneut über den Oberarm und das Haar seiner Tochter. _Mein Mädchen._


	9. Geheimnisse

TERRA NOVA

**9. Geheimnisse**

Taylor weckte sie sanft und fragend schaute sie auf in seine blauen Augen. „Deine Mum, ist wach, willst du zu ihr?" Janina nickte und setzte sich rasch auf, sie war schon im Begriff aufzustehen, als sie ihn ansah. _Bist du böse auf sie?_ Er dachte kurz nach; _war ich das je gewesen? _Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm Janinas Gesicht in seine Hände, er küsste ihre Stirn und betrachtete sie zum ersten mal, in dem festen Wissen, dass sie seine Tochter war. „Ich könnte ihr niemals lange böse sein. Sie hat mir dich gebracht," sagte er leise. Sie umgriff seine Hand und lächelte leicht.

In diesem Moment war ihm, als müsse die Welt stehen bleiben, er wollte diesen Moment einfrieren, festhalten, für immer. Es war so unglaublich lange her, dass ihn sein Sohn so angesehen hatte. So voller Wärme und Vertrauen.

Er wusste in diesem Augenblick das er sich keinen Moment in den letzten Monaten geirrt hatte, er war längst ein wichtiger Teil ihres Lebens. Sie brauchte ihn, sie hätte es auch, wenn sie beide es nicht herausgefunden hätten. Er seufzte und senkte seine Hände, mit ihren darinnen. „Komm, sie wartet sicher."

X

Wash glaubte sie habe etwas gehört, doch die warme, weiche Watte lullte sie wieder ein. Etwas berührte ihren Arm, durchbrach die Wärme, mit Kühle. Sie zuckte davor zurück und verspürte sofort diesen stechend, Luftraubenden Schmerz in der linken Seite. Sie rang nach Atem und sah neben sich. Sie blinzelte und entdeckte Janina, hinter ihr stand Taylor.

Erst auf dem zweiten Blick bemerkte sie seine Hand auf der kindlichen Schulter. _Mama_ In die strahlenden Augen, ihrer Tochter traten die Tränen. Er sah sie aufmunternd an. „Schön dich wieder in einem Stück zu haben, Alicia."

„Alicia?" Sie sah ihn verwundert an. „Das...ist lange... her", sagte sie leise und angestrengt, ehe sie langsam den Kopf schüttelte , „...sehr lange." Als sie nun aber ihre Tochter genauer musterte, bemerkte sie, wie Janina sich scheinbar unruhig auf der Unterlippe kaute. Sie nahm die Hand, ihrer Kleinen, aber Janina wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Viel zu lange," sagte er ruhig.

Jetzt erst entdeckte sie etwas in Taylors Augen, das sie kannte, aber seit ihrem Wiedersehen nicht gesehen hatte, nicht bei ihm. Er war fest entschlossen zu schützen, was ihm teuer war. „2134? Warum? Warum Alicia?" bemerkte er ruhig und schaute auf das Mädchen vor sich. Sie atmete tief ein, sofort griff sie sich gepeinigt an die Seite, ihr Blick lag noch immer auf ihm. Plötzlich sah sie die Hand auf der Schulter ihrer Tochter in einem ganz anderen Licht. „Woher..." sie schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sah auf ihre Tochter, das Mädchen war verunsichert und drängte sich rückwärts an Taylor. „Alicia," flüsterte er sanft.

Sie schloss die Augen. „Ich... konnte nicht, nach dieser Nacht, ich... musste gehen, als ich von ihr erfuhr...Nein ich wollte niemanden der bleibt, weil... er _muss_, und das wäre es gewesen. Und als wir dann hier waren... wie sollte ich es dir einfach sagen? Ich wollte, später, aber dann... Lucas, Mira... du, du magst sie so sehr und ich...ich fürchtete, das du sie, uns beide weg stößt."

x

„...du magst sie so sehr und ich fürchtete, das du sie, uns beide weg stößt."

Taylor bemerkte wie das Kind vor ihm, sich versteifte, er ließ ihre Schulter los, fasste ihr Kinn und drehte sie zu sich herum. „Niemals, hörst du? Niemals." Das Kind nickte und er blickte zurück zu Wash, sie schien jetzt ehrlich bedrückt und besorgt. „Verzeih mir, ich... habe euch so viel Zeit geraubt." Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie. „Nein, kein verzeihen, denn da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen, du hast Recht was uns beide damals betrifft. Ich war nicht bereit, aber du hast gut für sie gesorgt, du hast sie hergebracht. Ich habe sie kennengelernt und lieben. Von...von jetzt an, aber... musst du dich nicht mehr alleine sorgen."

Sie nickte und ein paar Tränen entrannen ihren Augen. Janina trat vor, setzte sich auf das Bett ihrer Mutter und wischte ihr die Tränen weg, ehe sie ihre Mutter küsste. _Ich habe dich ganz lieb. Werd gesund _

Janina rutschte wieder vom Bett, nahm ihre Hand und auch die von Taylor. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln bedachte sie beide, legte ihre Hände aufeinander und verschwand hinaus.

„Sie ist ein so liebes, aufgewecktes Mädchen, dank dir."

„Nein, sie war immer still und vorsichtig, nach...nach der Entführung... ängstlich, zurückgezogen. Erst...erst Terra Nova und du, Nathaniel haben das verändert. Du...hast mir meinen Engel wiedergegeben." Ernst schaute sie ihn an. Er nickte langsam und bedachte sie mit einem ruhigen, warmen Blick, es war ein ungemein gutes Gefühl, sie wieder seinen Vornamen sagen zu hören. „Schlaf etwas, wir kommen morgen wieder."

„Taylor... bitte, sag es niemandem."

Er blieb kurz stehen, sah sie nachdenklich an und entdeckte ehrliche Furcht in ihren Zügen, also nickte er. „Versprochen und nun schlaf. Du brauchst Ruhe."

xXx

Janina saß mit ihm beim Frühstück, gleich wollten sie gemeinsam Wash aus der Klinik holen. Doch jetzt hatte er noch etwas mit dem Mädchen zu besprechen. Wash hatte mit Nachdruck erklärt, er müsse es nicht tuen, schon gar nicht alleine, doch dass hier war etwas, was er selbst machen wollte. Sie war sein Kind, wie ihres und er gewöhnte sich gerade erst an den Gedanken. Er wartete, damit auch sie fertig war und begann. Ruhig erklärte er ihr, dass Alicia und er entschieden hatten, es vorerst geheim zu halten, dass er ihr Vater war.

Verwunderung und Irritation sprachen aus ihrem Blick, dann Trauer und Zweifel. _Warum willst du nicht? Du magst mich?_ Er stand auf und setzte sich neben sie auf die andere Bank. Sanft strich er ihr das braune Haar aus der Stirn und nickte. „Ich mag dich nicht, ich liebe dich. Jaira," sagte er und benutzte damit zum ersten mal jenen Spitznamen, den sonst nur Wash benutzte. „Versteh uns bitte, wir wollen nicht das Mira dich kidnappt, um an mich heran zu kommen, oder Lucas. Wenn nur wir es wissen, dann... erfahre sie es nicht."

_Lucas, dein Sohn._ Fragend musterte sie ihn, _Mein Bruder. Warum hat er dich verletzt? Warum ist er im Wald, allein? Wenn ich böse bin, muss ich in den Wald?_

Er schüttelte den Kopf und dachte angestrengt nach, wie viel er ihr sagen sollte. „Lucas... war nicht ungehorsam, er... hat die Kolonie bedroht. Er will einen Weg zurück in die Zukunft finden, er kann es auch, wenn ich ihn ließe, ich bin sicher, aber... dann wird Terra Nova zerstört."

_Zerstört? Warum?_ Sie blickte ihn entsetzte an. Er nickte traurig. „Lucas Auftraggeber, wollen unsere Bodenschätze, sie wollen Geld aus Terra Nova machen und werden auch hier alles Leben vernichten. Das werde ich verhindern. Terra Nova ist unsere Heimat und... ich will das du und alle anderen Kinder hier, weiterhin saubere Luft und Natur erlebt. Ich will keine zweite Zukunft."

_Ich will Terra Nova._ Antwortet sie, schlug ein Bein über die Bank und saß nun rittlings vor ihm, sie lehnte sich zu ihm zurück. _Ich liebe dich._

„Ich weiß," er beugte sich vor und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich dich auch." Sie grinste breit und musterte ihn. Ihm kam sofort der Gedanke, dasssie etwas im Sinn habe.

_Mama? Hast du Mama auch lieb? _Er schaute sie überrascht an. Sie war gut darin zu sehen, wie es den Menschen in ihrem Umfeld ging und nun hatte er plötzlich das eindeutige Gefühl, selbst von seiner Tochter durchschaut zu werden. Er mochte es nicht, wenn ihn jemand so sehr kannte. Ayani hatte es gekonnt, das war etwas anderes gewesen, Wash konnte es und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ihn das nie gestört. Das ihn aber ein Kind durchschaute, das war neu und er fühlte sich unwohl, er wollte nicht das sie beunruhigt war, wenn er sich wegen irgendetwas sorgte. Er atmete tief durch. „Ich hab sie gern sie ist eine gute Freundin und..."

_Mamas, deine Augen, leuchten, wenn wir uns sehen. Ihr zwei habt euch lieb._ Fiel sie ihm entschieden ins Wort, stand rasch auf und lief ins Bad. Er starrte ihr nach und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob sie recht damit hatte. Er wusste wie es ihm ging, wenn er Wash sah und mit ihr arbeiten konnte, oder eben nicht. Wie sehr er sich sorgte, war sie wie im letzten Winter erkrankt, oder verschollen. Wie damals als sie aus seinem Leben verschwunden war, oder jetzt, als sie geschnappt worden war. Er ging Janina langsam hinterher und wartete vor dem Bad. „Deine Mutter und ich sind Freunde, Kollegen, nicht mehr."

_Ich weiß, was ich sehe._ Antwortete sie ihm als sie heraus kam und tippte ihn auf die Brust. _Du hast Angst, dass ihr was passiert, Angst das ich in Gefahr._ Er hielt einen Moment die Luft an, wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. _Verdammt! Wie macht sie das?_ Er atmete tief durch. „Ich mag sie, ich habe sie die letzten Jahre vermisst. Aber das ändert nichts," er hob ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihn ansah. „Jaira, wir lieben uns nicht, nicht so." Sie trat an ihm vorbei zum Tisch und nahm ein Flexblatt. Er sah wie sie etwas darauf schrieb.

_Das sagt ihr beide. Aber ein wenig zu oft._ Sie hielt ihm das Blatt hin und wackelte damit, dass ihre Worte verschwanden. Dann schrieb sie etwas neues auf: _Ich bin bei Skye und den Jungs!_

„He! Warte, was ist mit deiner Mutter?!"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, ihr Blick war die Ruhe selbst, manchmal verstand er dieses Kind wirklich nicht, sie konnte von Gefühlsvoll, in total ernst, oder ruhig wechseln. _Du bist hier. Ich gehe. Ich komme zum Essen._ Er sah ihr nach, wollte sie aufhalten, doch sie war schon weg. Er schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich alleine auf den Weg zu Wash. Wie er ihr aber erklären sollte, das ihre Tochter einem neuen Freiheitsdrang nachkam, da war er sich noch nicht im klaren. _Unsere Tochter,..._korrigierte er sich.

xXx

Sie schaute verwundert an ihm vorbei. „Wo ist Jaira?" Fragte sie und stand auf, sie hasste dieses Gebäude, egal ob sie hier jemanden besuchen musste, oder selber hier sein sollte. Sie nahm ihre dünne Jacke, die ihr Janina gestern Abend noch gebracht hatte und warf sie über ihre Schulter und schob nur den rechten Arm hinein. Sie wusste, sie würde die verletzte Seite nicht hinein bekommen. Sie wollte eben ihre schmutzige Kleidung nehmen, da stand er hinter ihr und zog ihr die Jacke von den Schultern. „Das war ernst gemeint, gestern," sagte er und stellte sich hinter sie, „du musst nicht mehr alles alleine machen. Lass dir helfen, ich war viel zu lange nicht für euch da."

„Nathaniel," sie fuhr herum und schüttelte den Kopf, streckte die rechte Hand abweisend in seine Richtung. „Das ist genau dass, was ich nie wollte, das du dich verantwortlich fühlst und..."

„So ist es nicht, nicht wie du denkst. Ja ich fühle mich verantwortlich, für sie habe ich mich das schon eine Weile... und du... bist eine gute Freundin, Alicia, lass dir helfen, ohne jede Verpflichtung, wenn es dir dann einfacher fällt."

„Nathaniel...wo ist Janina? Warum ist sie nicht hier?"

„Draußen, okay?" Fragte er zurück. Er sah ihren Argwohn und schob sich wortlos wieder hinter sie. „Komm, rein hier," sagte er leise und half ihr die Jacke vollständig anzuziehen. Danach gingen sie gemeinsam hinaus und liefen langsam über die Straßen und in ihr Haus. Erst dort erzählte er ihr von dem Gespräch mit Janina.

Sie lief hinüber zum Küchentresen und schüttelte den Kopf. Seufzend lehnte sie sich schließlich am Tresen an, sah zu ihm. „Du weißt, warum sie das macht? Dies...Gespräch, uns allein zu lassen?"

Er lächelte und ging zu ihr, bis nur noch wenige Schritte zwischen ihnen lagen. „Ich habe da so eine Ahnung, ja," nickte er.

Sie sah ihn besorgt und irgendwie auch verzweifelt an. „Nathaniel, sie wünscht sich das wir beide..." sie schüttelte den Kopf, „..aber, das hatten wir schon, dass..."

Er überbrückte die letzten Meter und legte ihr einen Finger auf den Mund. Sie schwieg, sah ihn erschrocken an, er wich wieder einen halben Meter zurück. „Das...ist lange her," flüsterte er und suchte ihren Blick. „In einem Punkt, hat sie recht: Ich habe Angst. Angst, dass euch etwas geschieht und ich euch verliere. So ist es seit dem Tag, an dem ich dich hier sah und ich mit ihr im Labor war."

„Nathaniel, was soll das?" Fragte sie und sah ihn zweifelnd an. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sagt...das deine Augen leuchten, wenn ich auftauche und.. sie hatte Recht, was ich fühle weiß ich und ich weiß, das ich warten kann, egal wie lange. Ich warte schon eine Weile. Aber ich bin da, immer," sagte er leise, „Als Freund, als Vater, als... der Mann, der sich... nach deiner Nähe sehnt." Er ließ sie los, drehte sich herum und ließ sie allein.

xXx

Janina saß bei Skye auf der Couch und blickte hinüber zu den älteren Jungen. Sie deutete auf die zwei Jungs. _Wie kochen die? Wie putzen die?_

Tasha lachte hell auf und Skye schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Sie üben," erklärte die abenteuerlustigere der beiden. Tasha nickte und beugte sich vor, „Aber putzen, dass können sie jetzt." Janina glaubte da einen Unterton zu hören und fragte nach. Die Mädchen standen auf, zogen sie mit sich aus dem Haus und in den hinteren Teil des Gartens. Fragend blickte sie von einem, zum anderen. Tasha sah zum Haus und tippte sich an die Stirn. „Sie haben nicht geglaubt, das Wash kontrollieren kommt, oder Dad. Aber er kam und das Haus sah danach aus, wie die Baracken, jetzt, haben sie Angst das er sie wieder putzen lässt und danach die Latrinen." Die beiden älteren grinsten breit und lachten. Janina schmunzelte belustigt. „Wir wollen nachher OTG, zu den Wasserfällen, kommst du mit?"

_Ich?!_ Sie starrte die beiden Mädchen an, sie war überrascht, obgleich ihr der Gedanke gefiel, doch sie wusste, wie gern Skye dort draußen war und sie wusste ebenso, das Taylor sie überwachen lassen würde, täte sie ja sagen. _Und wenn nicht er, Mum wird. _Sie schüttelte den Kopf. _Ich kann nicht. Sie werden euch sehen, Mama lässt mich nicht gehen. Taylor nicht._

„Warum behält dich der Commander so sehr im Auge, noch mehr als Skye, du hast noch deine Mum." Fragte Tasha verwundert. Janina nickte und atmete tief durch. _Sie kennen sich lange, lange... er beschützt mich, ich mag Taylor._ Die beiden anderen nickten und standen langsam auf, sie folgte ihnen zurück zum Haus und verabschiedete sich, wünschte ihnen aber ehrlich viel Spaß.

X

Janina war verwundert, dass sie nur ihre Mutter im Haus vorfand und noch mehr, als sie ihren Blick sah. Ihre Mutter schien nachdenklich, besorgt und unsicher. Letzteres war sehr lange her, dass sie es bei ihrer Mutter gesehen hatte. Sie legte ihre Tasche weg und setzte sich vor ihre Mutter an den Tisch, fragend schaute sie ihr entgegen. Ihre Mum hob den Kopf und schaute sie lange an. „Oh, Jaira, was hast du gemacht?"

_Die Wahrheit gesagt. Du beobachtest, er beobachtet. Ich weiß, du und er liebt euch._

„Janina, das ist nicht immer alles so einfach und...unkompliziert."

Sie nickte entschieden und presste die Lippen zusammen. _Einfach,_ sagte sie und sah ihre Mutter tadelnd an, Ich_ soll ausprobieren, Mut haben, ich soll wagen. Was ist mit dir? _Sie sah wie ihre Mutter sie mit großen, überraschten Augen ansah und stand auf. _Deine Worte. _Sie ging aus dem Haus und ließ ihre Mutter sitzen. Sie war fest entschlossen, sich selbst auch mal nach den Worten der Mutter zu richten, sie würde etwas wagen.

xXx

Besorgt rief er nach Wash, er musste einfach wissen, ob Janina in der Siedlung war. Reynolds hatte den Rover der Kinder gefunden, doch ohne die Jugendlichen. Sie würden sie jetzt suchen, doch wenn Janina auch dort draußen war, womöglich alleine, getrennt von den anderen. Wie sollte sie sich bemerkbar machen?

Zehn Minuten später hatte er die Gewissheit, seine Tochter war dort draußen, irgendwo im Dschungel, mit den anderen. Ihm wurde eisig und alles in ihm krampfte sich zusammen. Lucas war dort draußen und Mira, die Saurier und in vier Stunden wurde es dunkel. Er wirbelte herum, als die Tür öffnete. Alicia kam herein, sie sah völlig fertig aus und ihre Augen funkelten verräterisch. „Sag mir...sag mir, dass du sie gefunden hast!"

„Noch nicht," er schüttelte den Kopf und ging rasch auf sie zu, fasste ihre Oberarme. „He, sieh mich an!" Sie hob den Blick, in ihren Augen stritten Angst und Verzweiflung, er wusste, sie würde selbst hinaus laufen und den Dschungel auf den Kopf stellen, wenn sie nur könnte. „Bleib hier," sagte er mahnend und schaute sie ernst an. „Ich finde sie! Und bringe sie nach Hause."

„Hast du dass, beim letzten mal auch ihr gesagt?"

„Ich habe Wort gehalten," sagte er leise und zog sie zu sich. „Ich werde es auch dieses mal, versprochen, ihr geschieht nichts." Er küsste ihre Stirn, ließ sie los und griff nach seinen Waffen. „Wir kommen wieder, beide."


	10. Outside the Gates

TERRA NOVA

**10. Outside the Gates**

Sie hockte mit Tasha an den Wasserfällen und Skye war mit Hunter unterhalb, in dem natürlichen See. Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte und Stimmen. Sie stupste die Freundin an und legte mit mahnendem Blick den Finger auf den Mund. Lautlos stand sie auf und zog Tasha mit sich in ein nahes Dornengebüsch. Einen Moment später standen dort, wo sie eben noch gesessen hatten zwei Sixer und deuteten nun aufgeregt hinunter. Tasha öffnete den Mund, doch Janina war schneller und legte ihr eine Hand davor. Die Sixer liefen eilig hinunter und Sie blieben wo sie waren. Von unten hörte sie Skyes Stimme, sie rief eine Warnung und dann entfernte sich ihre Stimme, wie die von Hunter und Max, auch die warnenden Rufe der beiden Sixer entfernten sich. Sie beide sahen sich besorgt an.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile in ihrem Versteck, ehe sie heraus krochen und sich leise und wachsam zurück zum Rover schlichen.

Das Fahrzeug wirkte verlassen, doch sie trauten dem ganzen nicht. Sie wollte schon aufstehen, als Tasha sie zurückhielt. _Nein. Mit dir können sie deine Mutter zwingen. Ich gehe. Hier._ Tasha drückte ihr eine Sonic in die Hand, sie tauschten einen langen Blick, dann stand Tasha auf und ging zu dem Fahrzeug hinüber. Sie kam nicht weit, ein Sixer trat ihr grinsend in den Weg. „Na, wen haben wir denn da?" Er trat dicht vor Tasha und packte sie grob am Arm, zog sie zu sich und strich ihr über die Wange. „Na, wollen wir zwei uns vergnügen? Das bekommt doch hier niemand mit und..."

Janina starrte schockiert vor sich und wollte gerade aufspringen, da schlug und trat Tasha zu, sie schaffte es beinahe ihm zu entkommen, doch der Sixer riss den Arm hoch und schlug sie nieder. Janina stand jetzt schon fast, der Sixer beugte sich über ihre Freundin, als sie jemand wieder hinunter riss. Sie fuhr herum, hob ihre Waffe und starrte in Augen, gleich den ihren. _LUCAS!_

Er grinste und schob ihre Waffenhand hinunter. Dann legte er einen Finger an seine Lippen und erhob sich völlig lautlos. Noch ehe sie wirklich begriff, das er ihr nichts getan und sie nicht verraten hatte, stand er hinter dem Sixer und presste diesem die Luft ab. Sie blieb reglos und erschrocken sitzen. Der Sixer war viel größer und kräftiger gewesen und doch hatte Lucas ihn einfach so überwältigt. Jetzt war er ihr nicht nur unheimlich, nun hatte sie wirklich Angst vor ihm. Lucas fuhr herum, er machte zwei rasche Schritte und sprang über die Hecke. Im nächsten Moment kniete er schon wieder vor ihr. „Alles klar?"

Sie schwieg, starrte ihn erschrocken und wachsam an. „Hey...kleiner Engel, alles in Ordnung? Fehlt dir was? Tut dir was weh?" Fragte er. Sie starrte ihn entgeistert an. Was ging hier vor? Was sollte das hier? Wieso tat er das? _Warum?_ Fragte sie zitternd.

Er strich ihr über die Wange und sie zuckte zurück. „Ach, Engelchen, ich könnte dir nichts tuen, selbst dann nicht, wenn ich wüsste, das ich an mein Ziel komme." Er griff ihren Arm und zog sie hoch. „Setz dich rein, ich fahre euch ans Tor. Los! Mach schon!" Der plötzliche Befehlston verunsicherte sie nur noch mehr und da er seinen Worten Nachdruck verlieh, in dem er seine Waffe in ihre Richtung hielt, kam sie seiner Aufforderung ohne weiteres Zögern rasch nach. Lucas Taylor hob Tasha in den hinteren Teil des Rovers und stieg selbst ein.

Irgendwann verließen sie den Dschungel und er hielt an. Sie musterte die Umgebung in der Dunkelheit und sah ihn besorgt an. _Was jetzt?_ Fragte sie ängstlich. Sie wusste wer er war, sie wusste, dass sie ihn lieben sollte, dass sie sich verstehen sollten, doch er machte ihr immer mehr Angst und er wollte die Welt zerstören, der sie ihr Leben verdankte. Er wusste, wie krank sie damals gewesen war. Sie tippte ihm auf die Schulter. _Du machst mir Angst._

„In einem anderen Leben, hätte ich dich mehr als nur gemocht, Engelchen." Er strich ihr durch das Haar und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe euch gesehen. Dich, Wash..._Taylor_!" er spuckte den letzten Namen geradezu aus, wie sehr musste er ihn hassen. „Ich verstehe es jetzt... du bist die Tochter, die nie geboren wurde, wie er sich...meine Schwester vorstellte." Lucas grinste und ließ sie los, er wirkte angespannt, traurig. „Er liebt dich, dass allein könnte dich zu meiner Waffe gegen ihn machen, aber ich...mag dich, ich mag dich wirklich. Ich wünschte ich müsste nicht meine Aufgabe erledigen, doch ich habe keine Wahl. Ich bin nicht so frei, wie er glaubt, Engelchen."

Ihre Gedanken rasten, er packte wieder nach dem Lenker und wollte weiter, sie legte ihm eine Hand auf seine. Jetzt musterte er sie verwundert. _Ich bin deine Schwester._ Sagte sie und ahnte zugleich, dass es wohl ein Fehler war, sie senkte rasch den Blick. Ihr Herz raste vor Furcht. Was, wenn er sich nun doch anders entschied und sie benutzte, gegen den gemeinsamen Vater? Er packte ihre Handgelenke und zog sie zu sich, er tat ihr weh. Sie starrte auf ihre Handgelenke, sein Griff schmerzte. Er musterte sie, folgte ihrem Blick und ließ sie ruckartig los. „Tut...tut mir Leid," sagte er und legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn bis sie ihn erneut ansah. „Lüg...lüg mich nie mehr an! Ich...warne dich!"

_Ich lüge nicht,_ sagte sie und sah ihn ernst an. _Du und ich, die gleichen Augen, ein Vater!_

Er starrte sie an. „Warum sagst du das? Er hätte...er hätte niemals eines seiner Kinder verlassen."

_Er...wusste es nicht._

Er starrte sie an, plötzlich konnte sie nicht mehr erkennen, was möglicherweise in ihm vorging und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er setzte sich gerade vor das Steuer und fuhr los. Sie beobachtete ihn, doch erkennen konnte sie bei ihm nichts mehr. Als er erneut hielt standen sie im Schatten am Waldrand und sie konnte die Kolonie bereits in der Ferne sehen. „_Jetzt_," sagte er ruhig, „warten wir." Sie sah, wie er das Notsignal aktivierte und starrte ihn an. _Vater wird dich töten._

„Oh, plötzlich auch in Sorge um mich?" Er grinste kalt, „...ich kann dich beruhigen, ich kann ganz gut für mich Sorgen, _Schwesterchen_."

Sie starrte ihn an, stieg aus und trat neben ihn. _Warum, Engel?_ Fragte sie und sah ihn an. „So nennt dich deine Mutter, Wash. Engel und Sonnenschein... Jaira. Was sagt er?"

J, A, N, I, N, A Antwortete sie und stellte sich vor ihn. _Kleine. _Sie nahm seine Hand und zu ihrer Verwunderung zog er sie nicht weg._ Komm mit zurück, komm nach Hause._

„Du hast es vorhin selbst gesagt," er legte den Kopf schief und sah sie ernst an, „Er würde mich töten."

Nein. Ich verbiete es.

„Du bist süß, Little Girl. Hier." Er reichte ihr einen kleinen Sender und drückte ihre Hand darum zu. „Pass gut darauf auf und...beim nächsten mal, rufst du mich." Er lief an ihr vorbei und jagte hinein in den Wald. Verdattert sah sie ihm nach, dann aber hörte sie weitere Fahrzeuge und sah auf die Straße. Es schienen die Rover der Kolonie zu sein. Rasch schob sie den Sender tief in ihre Tasche.

Ihr Kom piepste, sie wollte sich umdrehen und es Tasha geben, als ihr einfiel, das die andere noch Bewusstlos war. Also blieb sie einfach neben dem Wagen stehen. Als sie sah, wie Taylor ausstieg und auf sie zu lief, warf sie einen letzten Blick auf den Dschungel. _Bist du noch da und siehst uns zu? Du solltest hier stehen, nicht nur ich! _

„Janina!"

Sie lächelte und lief erleichtert auf ihn zu, er fragte ob ihr etwas fehle, doch sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sie fragte sofort nach den Jungen und Skye. Er grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Deine Mutter bringt mich um, wenn ich ihr nicht gleich sage, das alles okay ist." Sie nickte und hob eine Hand, zeigte ihm den Buchstaben F, was ihn wohl beruhigen würde, ihr ging es gut. Er nickte und zog sie kurz an sich. „Ist Tasha bei dir?" Sie nickte und zeigte auf den Rover. „Reynolds! Bringen Sie Tasha heim. Kaigon, Dunham! Sie kommen mit mir zurück, der Rest sucht die Umgebung ab!"

Er musterte sie wieder. „Janina, was ist passiert? Wie seit ihr hier her gekommen? Skye sagte, das Fahrzeug sei manipuliert worden."

Sie nickte und wartete, das keiner direkt neben ihnen war._ Lucas._

„Er hat das getan, wann ist er weg und wieso..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und hielt ihn am Arm, wedelte mit der Hand vor ihm. _Nicht Lucas. Lucas half uns. Lucas fuhr uns, er aktivierte Signal._

X

„Janina!" Wash lief eilig auf sie zu und drückte ihre Tochter. Taylor klopfte ihr kurz mit der Hand auf die Schulter, dann ging er weiter zu Guzman. „Ihr fehlt nichts, Tasha hat nur einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Kopf erhalten, nichts, das wir nicht hinbekämen."

Guzman nickte ihm dankbar zu und eilte seiner Tochter nach, welche von zwei Soldaten ins MedLab gebracht wurde. Taylor löste sich von seinen Leuten und zog sich in den Kommandostand zurück. Was zum Teufel, war hier los? Warum half sein Sohn den Mädchen und wieso brachte er sie bis fast vor ihre Haustür zurück? Was bezweckte er damit? Er musste mit Janina reden. Aber er würde bis morgen warten, Janina sollte diesen Abend in Ruhe mit ihrer Mutter verbringen. Derweil konnte er sich Gedanken um seinen Sohn machen.

xXx

Alte Welt

Elisabeth und Jim sahen sich an, er lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Tür. Josh ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und Maddy lief hinüber zum einzigen kleinen Fenster und spähte hinaus. Es schien Stunden zu dauern, bis das Mädchen sich herumdrehte. „Sie sind weg. Sieht nicht aus, als haben sie jemanden gefunden."

Die Familie atmete auf. Jim nahm einen kleinen Handscanner und ging die Wohnung ab. Anschließend nickte er. „Sauber." Elisabeth drehte sich herum, lief zum Lüftungsschacht und öffnete ihn, sie stellte das Gitter zur Seite und hob ihre zweijährige heraus. Zoe war friedlich eingeschlafen. Jim trat neben sie und küsste seine schlafende Tochter aufs Haar. „Alles gut, Liz," flüsterte er ihr zu. Sie nickte und legte das Kind zurück ins Ehebett. Er setzte sich zu den beiden großen. „Alles klar bei euch?"

„Sie haben sie fast erwischt," sagte Maddy leise, „Wenn sie aufgewacht wäre."

„Sie ist es nicht," antwortete er und strich seiner großen Tochter durchs Haar. „Sie wird älter, bald wird sie es verstehen." Maddy nickte und atmete tief durch, sie stand auf, ging hinüber zu ihrer Mutter. Er sah zu seinem Sohn. Josh wartete noch einen Moment. „Dad, könnt ihr...die Strafe bezahlen? Oder sitzen wir dann auf der Straße?"

„Uns wird nichts passieren."

„Dad...du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

Jim seufzte und nickte. „Ich weiß," er drückte seinen ältesten an sich. Und wie er das wusste, aber was sollte er denn schon sagen? „Warum?" Fragte Josh nun fast wortlos. Jim seufzte und schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Ich kann nicht, ich weiß es nicht. Wir haben einiges zur Seite geschafft, aber wir... wissen nicht ob sie es bemerken und die Strafe höher ausfallen lassen würden. Wir können es ganz einfach nicht wissen, Josh." Er stand auf und sah seinen ältesten ernst an. „Wir werden einfach weiterhin alles tuen, damit sie unser Geheimnis bleibt."

Josh nickte und folgte ihm zu den anderen.

xXx

Terra Nova

Sie schlich sich erneut aus der Kolonie, sie ahnte das er nicht da sein würde um sie zu sehen. Sie hatte es in der letzten Woche mehrfach versucht, an verschiedenen Stellen, doch er war nie gekommen, nicht wenn sie da war. Dieses mal hatte sie den Sender einfach unter einem Stein versteckt. Sie blieb stehen, kniete sich hin und hob den Stein an, dann nahm sie enttäuscht den Sender in die Hand und hielt inne... da lag etwas eingewickelt in ein Stückchen Stoff. Sie nahm es an sich und schaute sich suchend um, doch von ihm gab es keine Spur.

Sie wickelte den Stoff auseinander und fand eine kleine Engelfigur aus Holz. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und als sie die Figur wieder musterte, entdeckte sie noch ein paar Worte, auf einem Stück Papier darunter.

_Im Moment nicht, Little Girl,_

_er beschützt dich gut._

_Wir sehen uns wieder,_

_Lucas_

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht blickte sie sich um, sie hatte plötzlich den deutlichen Eindruck beobachtete zu werden. Sie schob den Stein wieder an seinen Platz und rannte zurück in die Kolonie, sie wollte nicht erst vermisst werden.

x

Janina schlich sich in die ruhige, warme Nacht hinaus und sah hinauf zum Himmel. _Wo bist du jetzt Lucas? Du bist mein Bruder, du hast mir geholfen, du solltest nicht dort draußen und alleine sein._ Sie sah hinunter auf ihre Faust, öffnete sie ein wenig und blickte den kleinen Engel in ihrer Hand an. _Ich will mit dir reden, ich will es begreifen. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich wiedersehen._

Sie bemerkte nicht das ihre Eltern sie beobachteten. Der eine Teil, aus Sorge sie könne einfach wieder verschwinden, der zweite Part, weil er ihre Geschichte nicht zur Gänze geglaubt hatte, er wusste da war noch etwas ungesagtes und das machte ihm weit mehr Sorgen, als die Möglichkeit, sie könne sich noch mal davon schleichen, mit den anderen. Alleine verschwand sie im Moment jeden Tag, nicht weit, nur wenige Hundert Meter ging sie in den Dschungel. Er hatte sie beobachtet, sie schien auf jemanden, oder etwas zu warten. _Lucas? Wieso? Sie fürchtete ihn...oder? Oder war es etwas anderes, ihre Freiheit, die sie gefunden hatte?_


	11. Ein führt zum anderen und dann?

TERRA NOVA

**11. Eins führt zum anderen und dann?**

Lucas beobachtete sie wie sie sich erneut aus der Kolonie schlich. Sie kam nicht mehr jeden Tag, aber doch einmal oder zweimal die Woche, doch als sie dieses mal nicht zu dem kleinen Versteck lief, sondern einen anderen Weg einschlug, wurde er neugierig und schlich ihr nach. Erst vor zehn Minuten hatte sich Skye fort geschlichen und sich mit einigen Sixern getroffen, er fragte sich noch immer wann die beiden Ausreißer sich begegnen würden. Das würde sicherlich interessant werden, denn er traute Janina inzwischen zu, dass sie herausfand was Skye trieb.

Von seiner Schwester wusste er, dass Skye von seinem Vater gut im Auge behalten wurde, er kümmerte sich um sie. Doch war Lucas in den Gesprächen mit ihr klar geworden, das die Mädchen sich nicht als Schwestern, oder gute Freundinnen sahen. Sie kannten sich, sie verstanden sich, doch das war auch alles. Tasha und Janina waren wohl eher Freunde, aber immer öfter blieb sie in den Erzählungen der jüngeren ungenannt. Hatten sie sich gestritten? War das der Grund, warum Janina nun schon zum dritten mal in einer Woche davon lief?

Sie waren schon fast bei den Wasserfällen, als ihm diese Tatsache auffiel. Er wusste, das sein Vater die Snakehead Falls zum Sperrgebiet erklärt hatte, offiziell gehörten sie in Terra Nova zum Revier der Slashers. Leise trat er aus dem Schatten der Bäume, als sie sich auf einen der Steine mitten im Wasser setzte und mit dem Finger darüber strich. „Du bist weit weg von zu Hause, ohne Waffe und alleine."

_LUCAS!_

Janina sprang auf und flog ihm in die Arme, überrascht schloss er seine Arme um sie. _Vater würde mich umbringen und sie einsperren, würde er das sehen._ „Hey, ist ja gut Little Girl, mir fehlt nichts," er strich dem Mädchen das Haar aus dem Gesicht und ließ seine Hände einen Moment an ihren Wangen liegen. „Du solltest nicht alleine so weit raus gehen."

Sie sah ihn traurig an und senkte die Schultern. Er hob ihren Kopf an und musterte sie. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte er besorgt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, schob seine Hände zur Seite und hockte sich mit angezogenen Knien auf den nächsten Felsen. _Du fehlst mir, alles ist unfair... ich lebe bei meinen Eltern, du...du hast niemanden mehr, ich..._

„Hey...Engelchen," er kniete sich hinter sie und legte die Arme um die jüngere. „Ich habe dich. Ich weiß, dass du an mich denkst und her kommst." Er küsste sie auf das schwarze Haar und legte seine Wange an ihre. „Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr allein, nicht mehr...seit ihr damals ausgebrochen seit."

Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen herum, kniete sich ihm gegenüber und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Er wusste, dass sie etwas zu sagen hatte, doch sie schien ganz und gar nicht sicher. Also wartete er, ließ ihr Zeit. Nach einer Weile spürte er ihre Hände auf seinen Knien und schaute hinunter. _Lucas...__warum__ kannst du nicht anders?_

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte und wollte er ihr nicht sagen, vor allem, da er sich die letzten Wochen, weniger und weniger sicher gewesen war, ob die Entscheidung richtig gewesen war. Wenn er nur abgelehnt und überlegt hätte, wenn er über seinen Zorn hinweg gesehen hätte... Er hatte eben erst einen Menschen gefunden, der ihn nicht verabscheute, er wollte nicht, dass sie weglief. Doch die Verzweiflung in ihrem Blick wuchs tatsächlich noch an, ihre Augen begannen feucht zu werden und sie fragte ihn erneut. _Sie weint...wegen mir..._

Er atmete tief durch, umfasste ihre Hände. „Ich...habe jemanden zurückgelassen, nicht...freiwillig, wenn...ich hier das Portal manipuliere und sie durchlasse, dann... dann bekomme ich Geld und...meine Freundin. Sie...ist krank. Ich war...zu zornig, zu stolz, um...meinen Vater zu nutzen und... sie wollten jemanden, der ihn stürzt...jetzt...bin ich hier und...mache ich...meine Arbeit nicht, dann... sehe ich sie nicht wieder. Jetzt... geh, geh und erzähl es ihm, damit er noch mehr auf mich herabsieht!" Er sprang auf und lief ins Wasser. Er wusste, sie würde gehen, wieso sollte sie auch bleiben? Er hatte ihr eben erklärt, das er hier alles vernichten würde, um zurückzugehen, in eine sterbende Welt. Er starrte zu Boden.

Sie sah ihm erschrocken nach und schnappte nach Luft. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, diese Traurigkeit, in seinen Augen. Jetzt stand er vor ihr, bis zum Unterschenkel im Wasser, Kopf gesenkt, die Schultern hingen. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm, legte die Arme fest um ihn. Er war hier nicht alleine und sie wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen. Sie wusste wie das war, sie war selbst mitgenommen worden und nachher wie Abfall entsorgt worden, von Menschen, die wollten, dass ihre Mum für sie arbeitete, doch die hatte sie nicht zurücklassen wollen. Als Lucas sich jetzt zu ihr herumdrehte wirkte er völlig überrascht und verwirrt. _Ich lass dich nicht allein._

Er schaute sie einfach unverwandt und ungläubig an. Sie lächelte und umarmte ihn fest, lehnte sich gegen ihn. Eine ganze Weile standen sie so da, dann zog er sie mit sich auf einen der warmen Felsen im Wasser. „Wenn uns Taylor hier sieht, dann..."

_Rede mit ihm! Er hört zu._

„Nein, er wird es für eine Ausrede halten, beim...beim letzten mal habe ich auf ihn geschossen."

_Du hast..._Erschrocken musterte sie ihn, er nickte und sah zur Seite. „Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, nicht mehr...jetzt nicht mehr. Warum...warum bist du nicht schon vor Jahren in mein Leben gestolpert?" Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie schwieg, sie wusste es gab keine Antwort. Sie legte sich auf den warmen glatten Stein, den Kopf auf seinen Knien. Nach einigen Minuten sah sie zu ihm auf, er schaute sie irgendwie verträumt an und spielte mit ihrem Haar. Sie lächelte. _Erzähl mir von ihr_ bat sie und wartete. Er zögerte, nickte dann aber. „Sie ist etwas größer als du, blond aber braune Augen. Dunkle, braune Augen, sie ist schlank und gar nicht wie du, oder ich. Sie ist... ruhig, immer ordentlich und brav,..."

_Stimmt, nicht wie wir._ Sie grinste. _Du liebst sie._

Er nickte und strich ihr über die Stirn, durch das Haar. „Ich liebe sie, ja. Sie bringt mich zum Lachen, sie war... immer da, wenn ich sie gebraucht habe, wusste wann ich... meine Ruhe, oder ihre Nähe brauchte." Janina nickte und schloss die Augen. _Vater liebt..._ Sie schaute auf und sah ihn fragend an. Lucas nickte und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Natürlich liebt er dich, wer nicht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich zur Hälfte wieder auf. _Er liebt eine Frau._ Sagte sie und beobachtete ihn, er schien überrascht, aber sonst nichts weiter. „Wen?" Fragte er leise. _Ich glaube... Mama._

Lucas dachte kurz über Janinas Worte nach, es fiel ihm schwer sich seinen Vater als jemanden vorzustellen, der jemand anderen liebte, noch schwerer, dass er es zeigen würde. Sein Vater war mit Herz und Seele, mit Leib und Verstand, Soldat. „Bist du dir sicher? Oder ist es... was du dir wünschst?" Fragte er sie sanft und zog sie wieder zurück auf seine Knie. Im Liegen schaute sie ihn an und nickte. _Sie sehen sich an, die Augen...leuchten, er...ist oft bei uns... ich sehe Berührungen, Blicke, Nähe... _Lucas atmete tief durch und dachte nach. Sein Vater war weder der warmherzige Typ, noch der sentimentale, allein er, hatte nach dem Tot seiner Mutter, noch einige male diesen warmen Blick gesehen. Was Janina aber jetzt erzählte... er schaute sie an, sie blickte fragend zurück. „Wie...findest du das?" Fragte er sie. Sie zuckte die Achseln. _Weiß nicht._

Er nickte, sah hinauf in den Himmel und zurück zu ihr: „Du hättest dann eine richtige Familie."

_Wir beide._

„Nein, Engelchen, ich passe da nicht mehr hin. Nicht nach allem was zwischen uns war." Er stand auf und sie folgte ihm. _Es gibt immer zwei mindestens 2 Wege._

xXx

Taylor stand mitten in der Kommandozentrale, als sich die Tür öffnete, er drehte sich herum, die Kaffeetasse noch in der Hand. „Alicia. Was machst du hier?"

„Tja, was sollte deine Second hier wohl wollen?" Fragte sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Er warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Was sagt der Doc?" Wollte er ruhig von ihr wissen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, seufzte und setzte sich an ihren Platz. „Du könntest ja arbeiten und deine mails checken," schlug sie vor und begann die Papiere auf ihrem Tisch zu ordnen. Noch ehe er seinen Tisch erreicht hatte, um nachzusehen, stand sie hinter ihm und hielt ihm eine Akte vor. „Wetten, dass du die noch nicht mal vermisst hast?" Fragte sie. Er seufzte, nahm die Mappe und klappte sie auf, es war der Bericht über die neu angelegten Gärten. Er nickte und legte die Mappe auf seinen Tisch. „Du weißt, dass der ganze Papierkram, mir noch nie lag."

Sie nickte und trat näher, verwundert blickte er sie an. „Ähm... Wash?" Sie schaute ihn an, kam noch näher und im nächsten Moment lag ihre Hand auf seiner Brust. „Würdest...würdest du mir vielleicht erklären, was..."

Weiter kam er nicht, es kam ein Geräusch von der Tür und während er noch aufsah, war sie schon wieder zwei Meter entfernt, verwirrt warf er ihr einen Blick zu, während einer der Soldaten hereinkam. Sie grinste nur und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch. „Sie sollten wirklich langsam lernen Ihren Papierkram zu bewältigen Commander," neckte sie laut. Er seufzte und warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu. _Was war das denn? _Ein verlegenes hüsteln ließ ihn sich wieder dem Neuankömmling zu drehen, es war Reynolds und an der Tür stand noch jemand, Veers. „Ja, bitte, Corporal?"

„Ich... ähm, der Dienstplan Sir, zu.. Ihnen, oder Lieutenant Washington, Sir?"

„Geben Sie schon her Reynolds und dann bringen Sie ihren neugierigen Schoßhund wieder hier heraus! Wegtreten!"

Nach dem die Tür zu war, legte er auch den Dienstplan achtlos weg und trat an ihren Tisch. „Verrätst du mir vielleicht, was... das eben war?"

Sie warf ihm einen ungeduldigen und leicht verärgerten Blick zu. „Finde es heraus," sagte sie leise und schaute wieder auf ihren Plex. Er starrte sie sprachlos an. Seit fast einer Woche spielte sie nun schon Katz und Maus mit ihm, aber das eben, dass war wirklich eine ganz neue Stufe. „Ich weiß es nicht, was habe ich dir getan, dass du..."

„Taylor, _ich arbeite_."

Gebannt und verständnislos sah er sie an. Er spürte aufkommende Verärgerung, denn er begriff langsam wirklich nicht, was sie mit dem ganzen bezweckte, sonst war sie nicht diejenige, die neckte und ihn vorführte. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend ging er mit vier schnellen Schritten um ihren Tisch herum, packte sie am Arm und zog sie zu sich rauf, er öffnete den Mund, als...

Wieder öffnete die Tür, er verdrehte die Augen und fuhr herum, um den Störenfried wütend des Platzes zu verweisen, doch zu seiner Überraschung stand ihnen Janina gegenüber. Das Mädchen starrte sie beide völlig entgeistert an, ihr Blick ging von einem zum anderen. Taylor begriff, dass er Wash noch immer grob am Arm hielt und ließ ruckartig los. „Janina, das..."

_Himmel, nehmt euch ein Zimmer! Bitte!_

Er starrte dem Mädchen nach, wie es heraus ging, Wash lief an ihm vorbei und wollte offensichtlich ebenfalls gehen. Doch in seinem inneren bekam das Puzzle endlich Gestalt.

Er setzte ihr nach, langte nach der Tür und verriegelte mit einem einzigen Handgriff die Tür. Sie starrte ihn wütend an, er schob sich zwischen sie und die Tür, schüttelte den Kopf. „Du...kennst mich schon solange... du weißt doch, wie...schwer ich begreife," sagte er und hob eine Hand, legte sie ihr an die Wange. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er suchte ihren Blick, sie begegnete dem seinen ruhig. Doch er sah auch wachsende Aufregung und grinste, er sah das in ihrem Blick, was er fühlte, ein beruhigender Gedanke. Er tat einen weiteren Schritt zu ihr, gleichzeitig schob er seine Hand, durch ihr Haar, bis in ihren Nacken. Er streckte den Kopf vor, sie regte sich nicht nahm einen hörbaren Atemzug, er lächelte und dann legten sich seine Lippen auf ihre.

Es war ein kurzer erster Kuss, sein Herz raste und er löste sich nur soweit von ihr, das er ihr wieder in die Augen sehen konnte. Er sah Überraschung, Aufregung... bestärkt wiederholte er sein Vorgehen, schob jetzt seine zweite Hand in ihren Rücken, sie zuckte kurz, dann fanden ihre Hände den Weg auf seine Brust und weiter in seine Haare. Er zog sie fester an sich, begann sich zu wünschen der Moment würde ewig dauern. Sie lösten sich voneinander, um Luft zu holen, ihrer beider Atem ging schwer, sein Herz überschlug sich, seine Gefühle machten Purzelbäume, er war am Ziel seiner Sehnsucht und doch fürchtete er sich sie loszulassen und erneut zu verlieren. „Alicia..."

Sie nickte und schlang die Arme um ihn, ehe er weiter reden konnte zog sie ihn zu sich und verschloss seinen Mund mit ihrem. Ihre Zunge tippte gegen seine Lippen, er wartet, gab ihr erst beim zweiten mal nach und hatte danach alle Mühe sich seiner Gefühle zu erwehren. Es war ihr zweiter Versuch und dieses mal wollte er sie auf keinen Fall verlieren und nichts überstürzen. So sehr er sie wollte, er hatte zu warten. Er strich ihr durch das Haar und sah sie fest an, wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht. „Was... machen wir hier?"

Sie konnte es nicht fassen, es war... wunderbar, zu gut... zu fantastisch. Sie stand hier und war fest in seinen Armen. Sie hatte alles was ihr wichtig war und nun auch ihn und sie wollte ihn. Sie konnte nicht fassen, wie sanft er plötzlich war, wie vorsichtig. Nichts erinnerte an den stürmischen Mann dem sie damals, vor so vielen Jahren näher gekommen war, als gut für sie beide gewesen war. Sie rang wie er nach Luft und genoss diesen warmen, tiefen Blick, mit dem er sie ansah. _Das ist er...das ist Nathaniel, Janinas Vater, nicht der Soldat, das... bist jetzt du._

Überglücklich lächelte sie zurück. Jetzt war sie sicher, das ihre Versuche der letzten Tage richtig gewesen waren, es war den Versuch wert. „Was... machen wir hier?" Fragte seine Stimme, sie brauchte aber einen Moment, um zu begreifen, das er es war. In diesem Moment hatte seine Stimme jeden rauen Ton und jede Härte eingebüßt. Dann aber blinzelte sie verwirrt. _Was wir hier machen? Was... was meinte er da..._ ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut, seiner war wachsam, forschend. _Er hat Angst, wie ich._ „Wir... kommen einander näher?" Fragte sie leise zurück.

„Ist es das, was du wirklich willst?"

Sie nickte und vergrub ihre Finger in seinem kurzen Haar. „Du ahnst gar nicht wie lange." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich... habe da eine gute Vorstellung, Lieutenant."

xXx

Veers starrte ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was war denn das? Seit wann lässt der sich sowas gefallen und dann noch mit Zuhörern?"

Reynolds fuhr herum, packte den wenig älteren beim Kragen und schob ihn hart gegen den nächsten Holzpfeiler. „_Ein Wort_ und ich _schwöre_ dir, ich bin dein kleinstes Problem, _Veers_!" Ergeben hob der andere die Hände und starrte ihn dennoch verärgert an. „He, mach mal halblang, dein neuer Rang steigt dir wohl zu Kopf, was?"

„Wenigstens weiß ich, wann ich den Mund zu halten habe Veers!" Mahnte er und hob drohend die Faust in Richtung des anderen. „Die beiden da oben, dass sind _deine_ zwei Kommandoführer. Die kennen sich schon länger, als diese Kolonie existiert, _er_ ist der Pate, _ihrer_ Tochter! Was und wie die beiden miteinander reden, ist nicht unser Geschäft! Jetzt verschwinde! Du Hast Latrinendienst, die nächste Woche!"

„Das ist... ein Scherz."

„Sehe _ich_ aus, als wenn ich _Scherze mache_?!" Brüllte er dem anderen zu und machte einen raschen Schritt auf den Private zu. Der schluckte hart, wirbelte herum und lief davon.

Es klopfte über ihm auf dem Holz.

Reynolds hob den Kopf und entdeckte Janina über sich auf der Treppe, sie kam eben herunter. _Spaß gehabt?_ Sie grinste wissend. „Janina!" Sie kam zu ihm und schüttelte den Kopf. _Keine Angst, ich sage nichts. Hab die Strafe gehört._ Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr. _Fängt die Arbeit an? Oder Ende?_ Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, wenn er sie nicht wirklich mögen würde, so hätte er sie wohl einfach fortgeschickt. Doch er ahnte worauf sie hinaus wollte und ein Essen mit ihr, zog er doch wesentlich einem weiteren Mahl alleine vor. „Willst du mit mir essen gehen?" Fragte er also und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Sie grinste und nickte ihm zu. Sie nahm seinen Arm und schweigend liefen sie zum Markt, um sich etwas zu kaufen.

xXx

„Ich warte auf den Tag, da Wash, oder Taylor ihm den Kopf abhauen," erklärte Tom und sah hinüber zu Caesy Durwin, der Veteran legte den Kopf schief und schüttelte den Kopf. „Na, ich weiß nicht, ich denke nicht, das der Tag kommen wird."

„Na, hast du denn keine Augen im Kopf, der Junge macht Washs Kleinen den Hof."

Caesy schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass dir von einem alten Hasen sagen, der Junge mag die Kleine, aber nicht auf die Art, Boylan."

Der Barbesitzer schüttelte den Kopf und tippte sich an die Stirn. „Er hat ihr eine Kette gekauft und seitdem trägt sie diesen Holzengel. Ich weiß von Skye, dass sie noch einen hat, einen größeren."

Caesy Durwin lachte und drehte seinen fahrbaren Untersatz herum. Der andere sah ihm fragend entgegen. „Was ist jetzt so lustig?"

„Boylan, die Kette, mag er gekauft haben, aber nicht den Anhänger, er weiß nicht mal, von wem der ist. Ich sag`s dir nochmal, da läuft nichts. Reynolds mag sie, er ist nicht verliebt."

„Reynolds und Washs Tochter? No-way!" Eine junge brünette war vor ihnen stehen geblieben und schüttelte lachend ihre Locken. „Der ist zwar jung, aber viel zu vernünftig, sie ist nicht mal ganz dreizehn!"

„Hörst du?" Fragte Caesy, den anderen Mann. „Skye ist ihre Freundin, sollte die es nicht wissen?"

„Mädchen halten zusammen," erklärte Tom, zuckte aber die Achseln und verschwand mit einem lockeren Winken. Der Veteran sah zurück auf das junge Mädchen. „Hat sie jemanden?"

„Nein, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ihr klar ist, wie sehr ein solcher Kandidat beobachtet würde," Skye grinste und verschwand. Casey sah noch mal hinter sich zum Markt und schüttelte den Kopf. Das junge Mädchen würde wohl recht haben, wer immer sich einmal in den Kopf setzten würde, die junge Washington zu hofieren, der sollte sich besser nichts zu schulden kommen lassen, ohne Zweifel würde Taylor ihn sonst vierteilen, wenn Washington das nicht schon selbst übernahm. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es war schon merkwürdig, wie beschützend der Commander über die Kleine wachte, während er seinen eigenen Sohn allein im Dschungel gelassen hatte. Oder war genau das der Grund?


	12. Familienabend

TERRA NOVA

**12. Familienabend**

Er verließ seinen Beobachtungsposten, das Dach seines Hauses und lief hinüber zu ihrem. Er wusste sie schloss nie ab, nicht tagsüber und so trat er einfach ein. Sie schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben, er hörte sie im Bad und ging zügig, aber leise näher. Er lugte hinein und sah gerade noch, wie sie sich ihres Oberteils entledigte. _WOW_. Er spürte wie sich mehr, bei ihm regte als ihm lieb war, er atmete tief durch, dachte an das, was er eigentlich wollte und trat rasch vor. Sie wollte eben ihren BH öffnen, da schlang er die Arme von hinten um sie und zog sie näher. „Nathaniel," entfuhr es ihr mit merklichem Schrecken und sie musterte ihn überrascht durch den Spiegel. Er blickte ruhig zurück. „Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie schön du bist."

„Ist, dass... deine Vorstellung von langsam?" Fragte sie und drehte sich ein wenig in seine Richtung. Er grinste. „Nein. Das...ergab sich so." Er drehte sie zu sich herum und küsste sie sanft. Sie musterte ihn einen Moment später skeptisch, ohne das ihr wunderbares Lächeln verschwand.

Er sah sie an, ruhig und mit diesem Blick voller bedingungsloser Liebe. Sie wusste, sie würde schwach werden, wenn er sie noch länger so im Griff hielt. Seine warmen Hände auf ihrer nackten Haut, im Rücken und knapp oberhalb der Hüfte und sie spürte, wie sich etwas bei ihm regte. Ein Teil von ihr wollte einfach nachgeben, der andere mahnte sie zur Ruhe. Er hob eine Hand und strich ihr durchs Haar. „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich warte und das meinte ich auch so." Er küsste sie wieder. „Aber... es... reicht mir nicht wie es jetzt ist, nur... die paar Minuten jeden Morgen, oder Abend, die kurze Zeit allein im Kommandostand."

Sie wusste was er meinte, sie hatte sich in den letzten zwei Wochen auch immer wieder dabei ertappt an ihn zu denken, zum Teil, zu den unpassendsten Gelegenheiten, es begann sie abzulenken. Nur an und nach den Tagen, wo er Abends bei ihr, oder sie bei ihm gewesen war, da war es erträglicher gewesen. Sie nickte, legte ihm aber gleich einen Finger auf den Mund, damit er zuhörte. „Aber... wir sind noch nicht soweit, ich...will es ihr nicht sagen, ehe ich sicher bin und..."

„Sicher bei was?" Fragte er sanft und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. „Liebst du mich?"

„Natürlich, ich habe nie aufgehört."

Er nickte und nahm ihren Kopf zwischen die Hände. „Siehst du, ich auch nicht. Wir... lassen uns Zeit, okay. Aber... wir sind erwachsen, wir wissen beide was wir wollen und was wir fühlen." Er kam ihr näher. „Oder nicht?" Fragte er leise. Sie atmete schwer, vor Erregung, er war so nah. Sein Atem auf seiner Haut, sein Geruch. Alte Erinnerungen wurden wieder wach. Sie schloss einen Moment die Augen, um sich nicht überwältigen zu lassen. „Nathaniel..."

„Sieh mich an Alicia, bist du dir wirklich bei irgendeiner Sache zwischen uns nicht sicher? Oder hast du nur Angst, was Janina denkt? Alicia, sie weiß es doch längst. Denk nach, ehe ich begriff, hat sie gesagt, wir sollen uns ein Zimmer nehmen."

_Er hat Recht! Warum schiebe ich sie vor? Wieso?_ Sie schüttelte den Kopf als sich die Antwort in ihren Geist bahnte und umfasste seine Hände. „Ich...habe Angst. Angst das es nicht funktioniert, Angst, das wir...im Streit auseinander gehen."

„Das werden wir nicht, dieses mal nicht. Lass uns heute Abend zusammen essen, alle drei, als Familie."

Unsicher schaute sie ihn an, aber dann nickte sie.

xXx

Sie hatte lange nachgedacht und war nun fest entschlossen, Tasha hing jetzt viel lieber mit Skye und den Jungs herum, aber die waren ihr zu dumm. Die Jungs wollten sie außerdem nie dabei haben, sie das kleine Küken. Janina fand das ganze unfair, Tasha war kaum 1 ½ Jahre älter wie sie und Skye fast drei, na und? Es gab nicht viele die genau ihr Alter hatten und mit denen konnte sie nichts anfangen, sie waren ihr zu kindisch und zu streitlustig. Sie seufzte und blieb vor Casey Durwin stehen. _Ich möchte ein Handel machen._

„Du mit mir?" Er lachte munter und überrascht, dann verschränkte er die Arme und wurde ernst. „Na, dann...schieß mal los! Was gibt es denn, das dir deine Mutter nicht besorgen kann?" Sie atmete tief durch und sah ihn ernst an. _Arbeit._

x

Caesy sah das Mädchen nachdenklich an und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie richtig verstanden hatte und holte sich sein Flex aus der Tasche. „Sei so gut und wiederhole mir das, ja? Ich glaube ich habe nicht richtig verstanden." bat er sie. Janina brauchte nicht lange und drehte ihm das Display wieder zu.

1. ich möchte einen Handel

2. Arbeit

„Mmh," er rieb sich das Kinn und musterte das Mädchen vor sich genauer. Er hatte nichts dagegen, wenn sich die Kids was dazu verdienen wollten. Doch seines Wissens nach, taten sie das im Regelfall mit Gartenarbeit, Kinderhüten, Kochen oder Putzen. Was versprach sie sich davon zu ihm zu kommen? „Ich verstehe, aber ich fürchte ich weiß nicht so ganz, wie ich dir da helfen soll, oder kann."

_Die Kinder hören mich nicht, ich kann nicht sprechen..._ Sie brach ab, griff nach seinem Plex und schrieb wieder auf. Er wartete gespannt was jetzt kam, das gegebene Argument war schlüssig, aber warum machte sie dann nichts anderes?

_Sie lassen mich nicht arbeiten. Sie fragen, ob Mum es weiß. Oder schütteln den Kopf, fragen ob ich nicht lieber Botengänge für Taylor mache. Bitte, irgendetwas... ich kann verkaufen, oder du verschaffst mir eine Gartenarbeit, du weißt sicher wer jemanden sucht. Bitte, Caesy._

Nach dem er gelesen hatte, warf er ihr einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, er wusste sie war gut in der Schule und auch das sie im Labor ein Praktikum gemacht hatte, wie auch in der Klinik. Sie war fleißig, auch das wusste er und als Washs Tochter sicher auch verlässlich. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und deutete hinüber zum Hauptquartier, das wie ein Tower alles überragte. „Deine Mutter weiß es, ja? Ich will keinen Ärger mit ihr, oder Taylor."

Ihm wurde ein wütend- genervter Blick zu Teil und er grinste. „Den beherrschst du gut! Besser als deine Ma, du bist zu viel mit dem Dinosaurier zusammen." Er schüttelte den Kopf und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. „Das sollte ich ändern, also abgemacht!"

_Was bekomme ich?_ Fragte sie, er grinste und nickte. „Recht so, erst die Vereinbarung," erklärte er und dachte kurz nach. „4 Terra die Woche, oder du suchst dir stattdessen etwas in diesem Wert aus," er deutete auf seine Auslage. „Wenn ich noch Arbeiten für dich habe, bei anderen Leuten, vereinbaren wir einen Extrapreis, okay?"

_Fine._ sagte sie und schlug ein. _Wann komme ich zu dir?_

„Morgen nach der Schule, oder deinem Praktikum?" Er sah sie fragend an. Sie grinste und zeigte auf die Klinik. Er nickte. „Gut bis dann. Und Pünktlich!"

xXx

Zufrieden setzte sie sich an diesem Abend zu ihrer Mutter in den Wohnraum. „Hey, Sonnenschein, du strahlst ja wieder, was ist passiert?" Ihre Mutter sah von der Kochplatte zu ihr herüber. Sie grinste breit, stand schon wieder auf und ging zu ihrer Mutter. _Ich hab Arbeit._

„Ähm...ja, in der Klinik nehme ich das doch stark an, oder...Momen! Durftest du dort etwa nichts machen, ich rede sofort mit..." Janina hob rasch die Hand und wedelte mit dieser vor ihrer Mutter herum, bis diese sich unterbrach und sie ansah. Janina atmete erleichtert aus und nickte. _Arbeit, gegen Geld. Keiner wollte mir Arbeit geben. Jetzt helfe ich Caesy._

„Caesy? Aber er macht Tauschgeschäfte und verkauft seine Ware auf dem Markt, was sollst du da für ihn machen?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln. _Helfen, verkaufen, aufräumen. Gartenarbeit. Mir egal, ich will Arbeit._

Ihre Mutter sah sie nachdenklich an und nickte dann. Janina hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, das ihre Mutter nicht bei der Sache war, sie beobachtete die ältere einen Moment lang und sah gerade noch aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die Gemüsepfanne beinahe anbrannte, sie streckte sich über den Küchentresen und zog die Pfanne von der Kochstelle. Ihre Mutter fuhr herum. „Verdammt!" Sie grinste und schaute fragend ins leicht rote Gesicht ihrer Mutter. _Wo warst du?_

„In... Gedanken, ich muss dir etwas sagen, ich..."

Die Tür ging auf und im nächsten Moment stand Nathaniel Taylor im Wohnraum, die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. Janina sah von ihm, der direkt zu merken schien, dass er unpassend kam, zu ihrer Mutter, die hingegen wirkte ertappt. Janina runzelte die Stirn und öffnete die Schublade mit den Tellern._ Wir essen zu dritt?_ Fragte sie und nahm bereits drei Teller zur Hand.

x

Taylor merkte gleich, dass er unpassend kam, Janina schien überrascht, ihn zu sehen und Alicia ließ den Kopf ein wenig hängen. Er lächelte entschuldigend. Janina aber fragte nur kurz, ob sie zu dritt essen würden und nahm auch schon drei Teller, brachte sie zum Tisch. Er ging zu ihr, strich seiner Tochter über das Haar und blickte vielsagend zu ihrer Mutter. _Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt?_ Dachte er und lächelte breit. Seine Tochter hatte nun die Hände frei und umarmte ihn fest. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Kleine." Sie schaute zu ihm hoch und er küsste seine Stirn, sie sah hinüber zu ihrer Mutter, die eben mit Pfanne, samt einer Unterlage zu ihnen kam, dann wieder zurück und löste sich ein wenig von ihm. _Kommst du jetzt jeden Abend? Ich will nicht immer weg, wenn du kommst, oder sie geht._

Grinsend sah er hinüber zu ihrer Mutter. „Hast du das mitbekommen?" Fragte er und beobachtete sie forschend. Sie nickte und stellte das Essen ab, musterte ihre Tochter. „Und, was denkst du?" Fragte er weiter. Janina stand schweigend zwischen ihnen, abwartend, deutlich hoffend. Alicia strich ihrer Tochter über die Wange, sah sie direkt an und Janina schaute zurück. „Du... hättest nichts dagegen?"

_Nein. Er ist mein Vater, du liebst ihn. Er liebt dich!_ Strahlend schaute das Mädchen von einem, zum anderen und setzte sich dann auf die Bank an den Tisch. Als sie auch saßen, nebeneinander, schaute er zurück zu seinem Mädchen. „Ich habe Caesy gesehen, er meinte du arbeitest jetzt für ihn?" Janina nickte und nahm sich erst von dem Gemüse, dann vom Fladenbrot._ Ja. Er hat keine Angst vor dir und Mama._

Verwundert schaute er zurück zu ihr. „Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel, aber... was hat das mit deiner Arbeit zu tuen?" Fragte er und sah sie irritiert an. „Die anderen hier, hatten wohl immer Angst, dass ich, oder du etwas gegen ihre Arbeit einwenden könnten."

„Oh... und sie wissen noch nicht mal, wer dein Vater ist, mmh?"

Janina lächelte sie beide an und nickte.

Sie führten ein Gespräch über eine Reihe unverfänglicher Dinge, wie etwa Janinas Schule, den Plänen fürs kommende Wochenende und kurz auch über die Schichten im Kommandostand, als Guzman, sich bei ihm meldete. Sie waren gerade wieder bei der Wochenendplanung angelangt, als Janina ihren Teller als letzte auch wegschob und sie beide zwar fragend ansah, doch mit den Augen bei ihm hängen blieb._ Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?_ Wollte sie wissen. Er verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Wasser und begann nun laut zu husten. Sie schien das ganze Recht amüsant zu finden, während ihm ein Blick zur Seite verriet, das ihre Mutter eher erschrocken war. Janina schien zu bemerken, dass sie etwas falsches gefragt hatte, denn sie stand eilig auf. _Vergessen. Ich hab noch Hausaufgaben,_ sagte sie und lief eilig in ihr Zimmer, nachdem ihr Teller auf der Spüle stand. Er blickte ihr nach, bis sich auch Alicia erhob und stumm mit dem abräumen begann, er half ihr. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Er war schon am überlegen sich zu verabschieden, als sie sich zu ihm herumdrehte. „Nathaniel, ich..." Sie sah zu Boden, holte sichtbar Luft, „...würdest du gerne... hier bleiben?" Fragte sie und sah unsicher wieder auf.

Er hatte sich diese Frage ersehnt und doch war er nicht sicher, ober annehmen sollte. Er wollte das es allein von ihr kam, nicht weil er es herbei wünschte, oder Janina sich freute. Er umfasste ihre Hüften und zog sie zu sich. „Nur wenn du wirklich willst. Ich kann auch einfach zum Frühstück wiederkommen."

Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an, schüttelte aber doch den Kopf. Ihre Hände legten sich auf seine Unterarme. „Das will ich ja gar nicht, das du dich her schleichst und zurück. Und...sie weiß es ja jetzt." Er nickte und zog sie noch etwas näher. „Meinst du sie macht tatsächlich Hausaufgaben?"

„Janina? Niemals, die sind meist schon in der Schule fertig."

„In...hat sie so viele Freistunden?" Fragte er verwundert und runzelte ungläubig die Stirn. „Schwänzt sie etwa?" Alicia lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie langweilt sich und macht die Aufgaben des letzten Unterrichtes während des nächsten."

Er hob anerkennend den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie macht sie das? Das hat sie nicht von mir, ich für meinen Teil hatte da immer genug zu tuen, zu verstehen, was die Lehrer gerade von mir wollten." Sie grinste und tippte ihm auf die Brust. „Mmh, komisch, ich meine mich zu erinnern, das mir da jemand erzählte, dass sein vierjähriger alleine gelesen hat."

Er schmunzelte und sah sie musternd an. „Nun, nachdem sie ihrer Mum schon so zum verwechseln ähnlich sieht und ist, irgendetwas muss sie ja dann außer den Augen noch von der Taylorseite haben." Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Hilfst du mir spülen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und zog sie wieder näher. „Später, ich...hätte jetzt lieber...Nachtisch," flüsterte er und beugte sich vor.

Der Kuss war lange und intensiv, ihre Hand schob sich unter sein T-shirt und er strich ihren Rücken. Er hatte Mühe, es ihr nicht gleich zu tuen, doch der Abend war noch früh, Janina noch wach und anwesend. Abgesehen davon, dass sie das nicht tuen sollten. Noch nicht. Beim dritten Kuss bekamen sie dann auch einen Zuschauer. Er entdeckte seine Tochter zuerst, löste sich von Alicia und deutet zur Sitzecke. Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Tochter herum und ging auf sie zu, ohne ihn loszulassen. So das sie Minuten später gemeinsam in der mit Sitzkissen ausstaffierten Raumnische saßen. Zuerst las seine Tochter noch in einem Buch, dann aber kam sie zu ihnen, legte ihr Kissen vor und zwischen sie, lehnte sich zurück. Ihr Kopf kam in der Nische zwischen Arm und Brust zu ruhen, ihre Beine legen bald darauf bei Alicia.

Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl den beiden gleichzeitig so nah zu sein. Er blickte Alicia tief in die Augen und strich ihr über den Arm. Janina beobachtete sie beide einen Moment. _Bekomme ich eine Geschichte? Irgendeine?_ Er nickte und begann mit so ziemlich der einzigen richtigen Geschichte, die er noch von früher kannte, Lucas hatte sie geliebt. _Brüderchen und Schwesterchen. _Welch Ironie, das seine beiden Kinder solche Gefühle nie hatten entwickeln können.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Janina rutschte schwer tiefer hinunter auf seinen Bauch, drehte sich auf die Seite und lag nun mit dem Kopf auf seinem Oberschenkel. Er blickte hinunter und sah sie friedlich schlafen. Sanft strich er ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht und über den Oberarm, die Schulter. „Sie...hat so unheimlich viel von dir." Sagte er.

„Sie hat auch viel von ihrem Vater," Alicias Hand streichelte ebenfalls ihr Mädchen, traf auf seine und umschloss sie. „Wenn sie lacht, oder böse wird. Wie sie mich ansieht, wenn ihr etwas nicht passt."

Er grinste breit.

x

Janina lag nun in ihrem Bett und schlief dort weiter, er hatte sie kaum genug wach bekommen, damit sie ihre Kleidung ablegen konnte. Sie war anschließend noch gar nicht ganz unter der Decke, als sie schon wieder geschlafen hatte. Jetzt stand er im Flur und fand sich einer nur noch in Hotpans und BH bekleideten Wash gegenüber. Er musterte sie kurz. „Soll ich wirklich bleiben?" Fragte er. Sie nickte ihm zu, kam näher und schob ihm die Weste von den Schultern, ehe sie ihn in ihr Zimmer schob. „Ich _bin_ sicher."

Ehe er sich versah lag sie in seinen Armen, nackt wie er selbst. Sie erkundeten den Körper des jeweils anderen und versanken immer wieder in leidenschaftlichen Küssen. Nach einer ganzen Weile strich er ihr über die Wange und streckte dann den Arm aus, um die Decke höher zu ziehen, über sie beide. Doch sie hielt ihn mitten in der Bewegung auf. Im nächsten Moment stützte sie sich auf der Matratze ab und beugte sich über ihn. „Eigentlich... will ich nicht mehr warten," flüsterte sie, ihre Hand strich sehr leicht über seine nackte Brust. Es kribbelte und er fasste ihre Hand, drückte sie. Sie entzog ihm die Hand und beugte sich vor. „Nathaniel, zeig mir wie sehr du mich willst. Jetzt..."

Fragend und überrascht sah er sie an, sie nickte zog sich zurück. Sie nickte.

„Jetzt." Er zog sie wieder zu sich hinunter und schaute sie abwartend an, sie nickte nur. Momente später war er über ihr und umfasste ihre Brüste, drückte sie unter seiner Hand ehe er eine Spitze zwischen die Lippen nahm, sie mit der Zunge kitzelte und daran zog. Er arbeitete sich langsam zum Ziel vor und genoss es, wie sie sich vor und unter ihm regte. Die Verzückung in ihren Augen, als er sie weiter liebkoste, ihr Atem, der immer mehr beschleunigte und wie sie sich schließlich gegen ihn drückte, als seine Erregung erwachte. Sie schob ihre Hand erneut in seine Leiste und seiner Erregung entgegen. Er nahm ihre Hand zur Seite und beugte sich wieder vor. Er zog an ihrem Ohrläppchen, was ihr ein kaum hörbares Stöhnen entlockte. Er lächelte und küsste ihren Hals hinunter, über ihre Schulter und löste sich von ihr, nur um zum zweiten mal ihre Brustspitze mit den Lippen zu umschließen. Als er dieses mal mit der Zunge darüber strich, drückte sie ihr Kreuz hoch und stieß einen leisen, erstickten Laut aus, als mit dem Finger zugleich über ihre Mitte strich.

Seine rechte Hand schob sich in ihr Haar, während er mit der anderen über ihren Kitzler strich, nur Sekunden ehe er in sie eindrang, was sie aufstöhnen ließ. Er schloss die Augen und drang mit Ruck tiefer in sie ein. Sie keuchte auf und stöhnte. Er lächelte. Ihre Hände umfassten seine Schultern, sie wollte ihn zu sich ziehen, doch er hielt die Spannung, zog sich etwas aus ihr hinaus, nur um gleich wieder vor zu schnellen. Sie schrie leise auf, ihre Hände umfassten fester als zuvor seine Schultern, sie keuchte und versuchte ihn erneut herunter zu ziehen. Er hielt inne, beugte sich vor und sie küssten sich, seine Lippen wanderten weiter, zu ihrem Ohrläppchen.

Er spürte wie sie vor Erregung zitterte und spürte ihren schnellen Atem auf seiner Haut. Er schaute sie an, fast flehentlich blickt sie zu ihm auf und drückte sie gegen seine Erregung, er grinste und stieß wieder zu. Sie stöhnte, rang nach Atem, in der Art, wie ihr Körper reagierte, wusste er, er hatte sie. Er hielt noch einmal kurz inne, stieß wieder mit Ruck vor, was sie erneut laut stöhnen ließ, ehe er sich rascher und ruckartiger zu bewegen begann. Er wusste, er war kurz vorm Höhepunkt und sah ihr an, das es ebenso war, er bewegte sich noch rascher und nun krallten sich ihre Finger in seine Schulter.

x

Sie stöhnte vor Erleichterung auf, als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte und er sich in ihr ergoss. Keuchend lag sie auf der Matratze und blickte zu ihm auf. Sie hatte schon geglaubt gleich zu zerspringen. Alles in ihr wollte diesen Mann, jetzt noch mehr, als zuvor. Sie schlang die Arme erneut um ihn und dieses mal gab er endlich nach. Er rollte sich neben sie und sie legte sich auf ihn. Schob ihre Finger in seine kurzen Haare. „Das war..."

„...wunderbar," sagte er und schob seine Hände in ihr Haar, in ihren Nacken und zog sie zu sich. Lächelnd versanken sie in einem langen, langen Kuss.


	13. Ganz gewöhnlich

** A**

**13. Die Bombe platzt**

Terra Nova, Kolonie Taylors Haus

_~Jaliyah~_

Sie lief über den Markt auf der Suche nach einem Stoff, aus dem sie sich eine Tasche nähen konnte. Sie hatte irgendwie Lust dazu bekommen und nachdem Samantha Bours ihr angeboten hatte am Wochenende ihre benutzen zu dürfen, wenn sie als Gegenleistung bereit war, der anderen hier und da zu helfen, hatte sie beschlossen es zu wagen. Gerade als sie einen blauen, festen Stoff gefunden hatte, rempelte sie jemand kleines mit Gewicht an. Sie schaute an sich herunter und half dem überraschten Jungen sein Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„SAM! Du _sollst_ hier nicht _rennen_!"

Die Stimme kannte sie doch, sie blickte auf und entdeckte Leah, die atemlos auf sie und den Jungen zulief. „Hallo, Leah." Grüßte sie das blonde Mädchen. Das Kind schaute sie ein wenig beschämt an. „Hi," antwortete sie und zog den Jungen am Kragen zu sich. „Du sollst nicht rennen," wiederholte sie, „...nicht hier, wir haben versprochen uns zu benehmen!" Mahnte sie leise.

Sam wurde ziemlich rot und nickte, er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Entschuldigung...ähm..." Er blickte fragend zu seiner Schwester. „Private Sinclair," sagte die. „..ähm...Sinclair," sagte der Junge. „Weißt du, ich denke... Jaliyah reicht vollkommen Sam, hi." Sie reichte dem Jungen die Hand. „Du musst Leahs Bruder sein."

Die Augen des Jungen leuchteten auf und er nickte. „Habt ihr euch gut eingelebt?" Fragte sie die Geschwister und musterte insbesondere Leah. Das Mädchen nickte und schaute sich um. „Mir gefällt es, wirklich. Aber... ist Taylor noch...wütend?"

„Auf dich?" Fragte Jaliyah verwundert und schüttelte den Kopf, „nein, er versteht dich. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ihr...seit einkaufen?"

„Ja, Fisch fürs Mittagessen und...wir sollten uns beeilen. Sam, komm!" Sie griff nach dem Arm des Bruders und zog ihn eilig mit sich. „Wir sollen doch nicht rennen!" Rief Sam und versuchte loszukommen. „Wir rennen nicht, wir beeilen uns," korrigierte Leah ernsthaft und zog ihn weiter. Jaliyah kicherte, irgendwie erinnerten die zwei sie verdammt, an Chris und sich, oder auch sie selbst und Janiya. _Das ist...so unendlich her_. Dachte sie ein wenig traurig und wandte sich wieder ihrem Einkauf zu. _Kaum zu glauben das, sie schon solange nicht mehr hier sind und... das Leah und ihr Bruder nun schon seit fast einem Monat hier sind. Wahnsinn._

Sie blieb stehen und blickte zum Zaun. Vor sechs Tagen war er aufgebrochen um nach einer möglichen neuen Miene zu sehen und um nach neuen Zeichnungen und damit Lebenszeichen seines Sohnes zu suchen. Sie wusste es war ihm wichtig und es drängte ihn danach, also hatte sie ihn gehen lassen. Dennoch fragte sie sich, welcher Grund wichtiger für ihn war, zu wissen, ob sein Sohn der Lösung näher kam, oder die Tatsache, dass es ein weiteres Lebenszeichen von Lucas war, stand etwas neues auf den Felsen. Sie seufzte und ging hinüber zum nächsten Stand, kaufte Fisch und Gemüse, danach wandte sie sich vom Laden ab und ging zur Straße, um heimzukommen. Sie wusste nicht wann er wiederkam, aber sie hoffte inständig früher, denn später. Sie vermisste ihn.

„_JALIYAH_!"

_Taylor?_ Sie wirbelte herum und blieb einfach stehen, er war es wirklich. Er ließ das Bike einfach stehen und lief eilig auf sie zu. Sie starrte ihm völlig perplex entgegen, _Was zu Teufel hat er vor?_

Im nächsten Moment stand er vor ihr, umschlang sie mit ihren Armen und hob sie hoch, drehte sich mit ihr eine halbe Runde lang, stellte sie ab und schob eine Hand in ihren Nacken, beugte sich vor und küsste sie voller Inbrunst.

Sie holte tief Luft und starrte ihn völlig perplex an. „Al-alles klar?"

„Beim nächsten mal, da sagst du mir bitte vorher wie blöd die Idee ist dich sechs Tage am Stück alleine zu lassen, nur weil ich meine Freiheit brauche."

Sie lächelte ihm entgegen und nickte. „In Ordnung, abgemacht."

Er sah sie einfach nur überglücklich an und gab ihr einen weiteren, wenngleich kürzeren Kuss. Sie reckte sich ihm entgegen. „Aber...ähm, dir ist...schon klar, das...das, gerade die...halbe Kolonie zusieht?" Fragte sie leise. Er sah sich überrascht kurz um, diese Tatsache schien er wirklich gerade erst zu bedenken. Einen Augenblick später lächelte er ihr wieder zu, seine Augen strahlten ihr entgegen. „Lass uns heimgehen," sagte er einfach, sie nickte und er legte den Arm um sie, führte sie die Straße weiter hinunter zu seinem Haus.

Auf halben Weg blieb sie stehen und sah ihm belustigt entgegen, als er ebenfalls stehen blieb. „Dir ist aber schon klar, das du... jetzt unmöglich bis zum Harvest- Fest warten kannst?" Fragte sie. Er grinste und strich ihr mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. „Wir," erwiderte er und nickte ruhig, „Willst du das denn noch?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln und nah seine Hand. „Lass uns da zu Hause drüber reden, okay?"

Er nickte.

xXx

_Terra Nova, Kolonie, Markt_

_~Reynolds~_

„JALIYAH!"

Maddy und die meisten anderen auf dem Platz drehten sich herum und beobachteten wie der Commander auf die junge Security zuhielt und sie dann einfach hochhob. Im nächsten Moment küssten sie sich. Der Kuss dauerte definitiv lange genug, um auch dem letzte Zuschauer zu verdeutlichen, dass die beiden mehr verband als Freundschaft, oder irgendwelche anderen Bande. Maddy stand der Mund offen und sie starrte nun nicht mehr Taylor sondern ihn an. „Sag mir...das ich träume!"

Er grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm mit," sagte er und zog seine protestierende junge Freundin mit sich vom Markt.

Als sie getrennt von allen anderen auf dem Weg zu ihrem zu Hause waren blieb er stehen und zog sie näher. „Versprich mir zu schweigen, auch deiner Familie gegenüber."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich dir dann etwas zu eben sagen werde." Er sah sie ernst an, sie wirkte neugierig, ohne ihre Ernsthaftigkeit zu verlieren und nickte. „Okay, versprochen, ich schweige." Er nickte und ging langsam mit ihr an der Hand weiter. „Die beiden sind verlobt, seit etwas über einem Monat schon."

„So lange!" Rief sie aus und schlug sich auf den Mund noch ehe er ihr einen warnenden Blick zu werfen konnte. Entschuldigend blickte sie ihn an. Er nickte nur. „Ja, davor ging das auch schon eine Weile, ich wette, dass sie inzwischen jeder hier mal gesehen hat." Er grinste. Sie schien darüber nachzudenken und nickte. „Dad hat es vor Wochen mal vermutet und Josh hatte auch was erzählt, mein Vater fand es unpassend, glaube ich und Mum...sie hat was gesagt von sie seien erwachsen."

Er nickte und blieb stehen, sie waren vor Maddys zu Hause angekommen. „Vergiss nicht, kein Wort."

Sie nickte und tat als schließe sie ihren Mund zu. „Klar. Mark... gibt es denn schon einen Termin?"

Er grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was glaubst du warum alle Soldaten so überrascht waren?" Fragte er zurück und brachte sie bis zur Tür, wo er sich verabschiedete und ging. Auf dem Weg traf er ihre Eltern, grüßte kurz und lief weiter.

xXx

~_Jim/ Elisabeth Shannon_~

„Hast du das gesehen!"

„Jim!" Rief sie mahnend aus und drückte ihn weiter den Weg entlang. Sie kaufte rasch Gemüse und schob und zerrte ihn anschließend heim. Er konnte es definitiv nicht fassen, was er eben gesehen hatte. Taylor und eine seiner eigenen Leute und um einiges jünger, ausgerechnet. Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Das und warum er sich darüber so den Kopf zerbrach, konnte sie nicht verstehen. Auf dem ganzen Heimweg beschwichtigte sie ihn weiter.

„Nochmal, ein Mann Ende vierzig, von Taylors Art, der...der sucht sich doch nicht jemand der... halb so alt ist wie..."

„Jim ist gut. Lass gut sein, er... da ist Reynolds!"

„Hi Reynolds, Maddy im Haus, mmh?"

Er nickte und wollte schon weiter als...

„Ich warne dich Reynolds, überlege dir gut, wie weit ihr geht! Sie ist meine Tochter und viel zu jung, für irgendwelche..."

„Jim!"

„Keine... Sorge Sir, wir... wir sind...ähm vollkommen Jugendfrei? Sir?"

„Davon gehe ich doch aus," sagte er, „Auf wiedersehen, guten Tag noch Private!"

„Danke Sir."

„Jim, wirklich, weil..."

„Nichts weil, ich wollte nur aus Gründen, fragwürdiger Vorbilder die Grenzen abstecken," antwortete er und ging weiter, ins Haus. Sie seufzte und folgte ihm resigniert.

xXx

_Terra Nova, Kolonie_

_~Taylor~_

Unten vor dem Kommandocenter standen die Zivilisten und Militär seiner Kolonie parat und warteten. Er stand auf, als Guzman es verkündete und streckte seiner Verlobten die Hand entgegen. „Nun denn, bereit?" Fragte er. Sie nickte und nahm seine Hand, Guzman trat hinaus in die Mittagssonne, sie warteten noch einen Moment und folgten dann gemeinsam. Sie trat mit ihm an die Brüstung und blieb dort mit ihm stehen. Zum zweiten mal in vierundzwanzig Stunden lagen mehr Augenpaare auf ihr, als ihr lieb war. Sie lächelte dennoch, für ihn und weil sie die meisten Leute da unten schließlich kannte.

„Meine Freunde, heute... seit ihr hier, weil ich euch hergebeten habe, um...euch etwas ganz privates mitzuteilen. Ich... habe mich verlobt, ganz still und leise im kleinen Kreis und...meine Verlobte kennt ihr alle. „Jaliyah Sinclair."

Er nahm sie wieder bei der Hand und zog sie zu sich, legte einen Arm um sie. „Denkt was ihr wollt und wieso auch immer, doch sie ist diejenige die ich liebe und sie ist die mit der ich mein Leben in Zukunft teilen werde. Ich hoffe natürlich das ihr euch für mich,...für uns, freut. Aber, wenn nicht, so...ist es eben so."

Jaliyah sah wie die meisten Gesichter einfach nur Überraschung und Verwunderung ausstrahlten, eine Handvoll hingegen schien einfach zufrieden, sie sahen aus, als hätte es für sie immer nur eine Möglichkeit gegeben. Sie lächelte, als Taylor sie zu sich zog und dieses mal, vor der ganzen Kolonie küsste.


	14. Freud und Leid

TERRA NOVA

**2147**

**14. Freud und Leid**

Sie wachte auf und streckte sich in ihrem Bett lang aus. Langsam stand sie auf und lächelte in den kleinen Handspiegel, den ihr Vater vor einiger Zeit aufgehängt hatte. _Ich habe Geburtstag. Happy Birthday! Mein dritter Geburtstag hier, der zweite, den ich wirklich feiern kann!_ Unglaublich, es war wirklich schon drei Jahre her, das sie hier her gekommen war, mit dem Ziel nur einmal einen sauberen Himmel zu sehen, bevor ihr Körper aufgab. Aber ihre Mutter hatte Recht behalten, sie war gesund geworden, sogar sehr rasch. Sie drehte sich herum und schnappte sich etwas zum anziehen, mit dem sie im Bad verschwand.

_3Jahre!_ Dachte sie und stieg unter die kühle Dusche, es war schon jetzt im Haus warm, sicherlich würde es draußen wieder Hitze geben. _3 Jahre im Paradies, voller Gefahren! Drei Jahre, die ich nun schon meinen Vater kenne, zwei, seit wir beide es wissen und 1 ½ seit er und Mum zugeben sich zu lieben! 3 Jahre, die ich einen Bruder habe. In denen ich Freunde kennenlernte und aufgab. Hey! Und jetzt... ich bin dreizehn! Juhee! Was ich wohl bekommen werde? Was will ich denn? Die beiden, Lucas! _Ein wenig traurig schaltete sie die Dusche ab und begann sich abzutrocknen. Sie war sicher, dass er sie nicht vergessen würde und auch das sie ihn sicherlich sehr bald sehen würde. Sie würde jeden Tag ein Stück Kuchen und Plätzchen mitnehmen, bis sie sich trafen. Sie zog sich an, putzte sich die Zähne, bändigte ihre Haare mit einer Spange, die sie von Lucas bekommen hatte, vor einigen Monaten erst, dann verließ sie das Bad.

X

Taylor klopfte kräftig an die Tür und eine gut gelaunte Mrs. Drake öffnete ihm, die Kaffeetasse in der Hand, sie lächelte breit. „Ja, es ist fertig, wie versprochen, kommen Sie rein Commander, auf dem Tisch da. Soll ich es noch einpacken?" Fragte sie. Er nickte und hob das rote Kleid mit der weißen Perlenstickerei hoch. Irgendwie schien es ihm doch arg klein. „Das passt wirklich?"

„Das tut es, ich sag doch, sie hat meinen Garten gemacht und mir kurz Modell gestanden, es wird passen und nur ihr." Die Mitvierzigerin grinste und nahm ihm das Kleid ab, sie legte es ordentlich zusammen und verpackte es in einer blaugefärbten Stofftasche. „Mit der Tasche macht das dann 45 Terra, oder bekomme ich die Tasche wieder?"

„Eher nicht," sagte er und holte das erforderliche Geld aus seiner Tasche. „Danke Emma.

„Für sie doch immer, für sie erst recht. Ihre Patentochter ist wirklich herzallerliebst." Er lächelte und nickte der Frau zu. Danach bog er vom Hauptweg ab und lief zu Washs Haus.

X

Sie stellte eben das Früchtebrot auf den Tisch und stellte Ziegenmilch daneben, als die Haustür sich öffnete und Nathaniel herein kam, in der Hand trug er eine blaue Stofftasche. „Du warst bei Mrs. Drake," sie nahm ihm die Tasche ab und legte sie auf den Tisch. „Erfahre ich dann jetzt, was unsere Tochter bekommt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss und lächelte. „Wenn sie auspackt." Sie drehte sich aus seinen Armen raus, ging zur Spüle und warf ihm ein Handtuch entgegen. Natürlich fing er es auf. Sie schaute ihm grimmig entgegen. „Zur Strafe: Trockne ab!" Wie sie ihn an, er grinste, kam gehorsam zu ihr und begann in Seelenruhe abzutrocknen. „Das mir das nicht zur Gewohnheit wird," mahnte er schmunzelnd, „ich habe hart an meinem Respekt bei den Soldaten gearbeitet, ich kann nicht einfach auf eine Frau hören."

Sie starrte ihn kurz unentschlossen an, dann spritzte sie das Wasser in seine Richtung, er wich lachend aus.

„Has du das gesehen?" Fragte er laut und blickte an ihr vorbei. „Sie hat mich angegriffen!"

Alicia folgte seinem Blick und grinste freudig, als ihre Tochter antwortete. _Du hast selber Schuld._ „Ich bin erledigt, wie soll ich mich gegen zwei von euch wehren?" Fragte Nathaniel und legte das Handtuch weg. Sie gingen zu ihrem Mädchen und umarmten sie beide herzlich. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Kleine," sagte er und nickte ihr zu. _Danke._

„Das wünsche ich dir auch, und dass sich deine Wünsche erfüllen." Ihre Mum drückte sie. Janina sah von einem zum anderen und lächelte zufrieden. _Fehlt nicht viel._

Sie sahen sich an, dann setzte sie sich und reichte ihrer Tochter eine Holzschatulle. „Ich weiß, dass du schon eine Weile danach gesucht hast, mach auf!" Janina sah sie irritiert an, öffnete die Schatulle und sah voller Entzücken auf den Inhalt, sie hob das kleine Büchlein heraus und strich vorsichtig, über den Pappeinband, sie betastete die Blätter und legte es wieder zurück. Überwältigt sprang sie von ihrem Platz auf und fiel ihrer Mutter um den Hals. Sie küsste Alicia innig und drückte sie wieder und wieder. Nathaniel schmunzelte vergnügt und Alicia hatte ihre liebe Mühe, mit der unbändigen Freude ihrer Tochter. _Danke, danke danke, ich hab dich lieb!_

Nathaniel strich seinem Mädchen über das Haar, als sie ihn nun abwartend ansah. „Ein neues Tagebuch hast du ja schon, aber womöglich kannst du hiermit ja auch etwas anfangen?" Fragte er und reichte ihr die Tasche. Janina öffnete sie vorsichtig und mit bedacht. Als sie Momente später das rote Kleid in der Hand hielt starrte sie ungläubig von dem Stoff zu ihm und zurück. Dann aber legte sie den Stoff auf den Tisch und sprang ihm in die Arme. Mehr brauchte er nicht, er hatte sie mehr als nur überrascht und sie freute sich definitiv unbändig. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem inneren aus. Er hielt sein Mädchen im Arm und schaute hinüber zu Alicia, sie deutete auf das Kleid und nickte lächelnd. Er grinste.

Xxx

Alte Welt: Wohnung der Shannons

Hilflos und mit ihrer weinenden jüngsten im Arm musste sie mit ansehen, wie die Populationskontrolle ihren Mann mit sich nahmen. Jim hatte aufgehört sich zu wehren und ihre beiden großen standen einfach nur schockiert in ihrer Nähe. Einer der Beamten kam zurück und wollte das sie ihm das Kind gab. Sie wich zurück, ihre Kinder kamen an ihre Seite, beide griffen nach ihrer kleinen Schwester. Maddy nahm Zoes Hand, beide Mädchen weinten und Josh starrte den Mann grimmig an. Er legte sowohl Zoe, als auch ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sie sollten mir das Mädchen mitgeben, andernfalls, sehen Sie nicht nur ihren Mann lange Zeit nicht wieder, sondern müssen auch viel Geld bezahlen. Wollen Sie mit zwei Kindern, wirklich ein Leben auf der Straße riskieren?" Fragte er und trat wieder näher die gab Zoe an ihren Sohn weiter und ging dem Mann entgegen. „Lieber lebe ich mit allen dreien draußen, ja," sagte sie fest und blickte zur Tür. „_Raus_!"

Der Mann nickte, machte eine Notiz auf seinem DataPad und reichte ihr Sekunden später einen Ausdruck. „Sie sollten wirklich pünktlich sein," sagte er und drehte sich herum. Sie atmete erleichtert aus, ging zur Tür und verriegelte diese, dann lief sie zurück zu ihren Kindern. Josh schaute ihr grimmig entgegen, einen Arm um Maddy gelegt, ihre mittlere weinte, in ihrem Gesicht waren Angst und Sorge vereint. Zoe hingegen hatte sich beruhigt, fragte leise nach ihrem Vater und schaute sich verwirrt um. „Daddy?" Fragte sie wieder. Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund und bemühte sich verzweifelt ruhig zu bleiben. Ihre Kids brauchten sie jetzt. Sie ging zu ihnen und setzte sich zwischen die beiden großen. „Wir schaffen das, okay? Wir haben bisher alles geschafft."

„Er hätte ihn nicht angreifen sollen."

„Ich weiß und er weiß es sicher auch, aber er wollte Zoe beschützen."

„Aber jetzt ist er fort."

„Nicht für immer," sagte sie und hoffte inständig sie würde recht behalten. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, kämpfte die drohenden Tränen nieder. „Wer bleibt hier, wenn du arbeitest?" Fragte Maddy leise. Sie seufzte und sah die zwei ernst an. „Ihr beide, erst mal, ich versuche Nachtschichten zu machen und Spätdienste, dann verpasst ihr nicht so viel."

Maddy nickte und reichte ihr Zoe. Die kleine sah sie fragend an und wollte noch immer zu ihrem Dad. Josh sprang auf. „Ich...ich muss hier raus!"

„Josh!" Sie folgte ihm, ohne Zoe und hielt ihn an der Tür auf. „Josh, mach keine Dummheiten, du..."

„Ich komme wieder. Ich bin nicht er!" Stieß ihr ältester zornig hervor und lief mit seinem Rebreather hinaus. Sie ließ ihn und kehrte zu den Mädchen zurück.

An diesem Abend fand sie sehr lange keinen Schlaf. Zu viele Sorgen und zu viele Unbeantwortete Fragen und Probleme lagen jetzt vor ihnen. Als Josh zurückgekommen war, war er ohne Fahrrad erschienen und hatte ihr dafür Geld auf den Tisch gelegt. Er hatte sie zornig versucht anzusehen, doch sie hatte seine Angst genau gesehen, ohne eine Ahnung, wie sie ihm diese nehmen sollte. Dennoch war sie ihm zu seiner Matratze nach oben gefolgt und hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt. „Josh, lass uns reden," bat sie ihn. Ihr Sohn sah sie zweifelnd an und nickte dann. „Ich...hab Angst, was machen Sie mit Dad?"

„Ich hoffe nur einsperren," sagte sie leise und strich ihm durch das Haar, Jims Haar. „Wir können nur beten. Mehr nicht."

„Ich weiß, Mum, ich...ich wollte das heute nicht alles sagen, aber ich..."

„Schon gut, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Okay?" Sie küsste seine Stirn und lächelte ihm zu, während sie erneut seine Haare strich. „Versuch ein wenig zu schlafen, mein Großer." Sie stand auf und ging die steile Leiter wieder hinunter.

Es war nach Mitternacht, bis sie selbst schließlich Ruhe genug fand und müde wurde, zu vor hatte sie die Finanzen gescheckt und das ersparte, was im Haus lagerte. Nach einer gefühlten Stunde im Bett, neben ihrer jüngsten schlief sie endlich ein.

xXx

Terra Nova; Haus der Washingtons

Es war spät als sie an diesem Abend wieder nach Hause und in ihr Zimmer kam. Ihr Vater hatte sie zum Essen eingeladen, auch einige andere waren dort gewesen und es hatte weitere Geschenke gegeben. Caesy hatte ihr einen Federhalter und etwas Tinte geschenkt, sie hatte ihm erklärt es nicht annehmen zu können, doch er hatte darauf bestanden und sich verabschiedet. Auch Skye war dort gewesen, Tasha mit ihrem Vater. Jetzt waren ihre Mutter und Nathaniel noch vorm Haus aber sie war sich sicher, das ihr Vater noch ehe die nächste Stunde vorüber war zurück kommen würde. Sie machte Licht an und starrte auf ihr Nachtschränkchen. Dort lag ein größerer flacher Stein, auf dem ein Engel eingraviert war, der sich gegen eine Hand lehnte. Sie wusste sofort von wem der Stein war und sah ihn nur um so faszinierter an. Rasch nahm sie das Geschenk an sich und schob es unter ihr Bett zu ihrem Tagebuch.

_Oh, Lucas, das war so was von gefährlich und dumm!_ Wie war er nur hier herein gekommen?

Sie wartete, bis sie sicher war, dass die Erwachsenen im Nebenraum waren und schlich sich aus dem Hintereingang aus dem Haus.

Sie warf einen Blick zurück auf das Haus und sah wie ihm Zimmer ihrer Mutter das Licht gelöscht wurde, sie ging noch etwas weiter, bis ein Busch sie vorm Haus und dem Weg verbarg. Dann setzte sie sich dort ins Gras und blickte hinauf zum Himmel. _Wo bist du jetzt nur? Ich wollte ich könnte dir jetzt danken und..._

„Hey, Little Girl."

Sie fuhr herum, sprang auf und flog ihm in die Arme. Er war noch hier! _Du bist dumm, geh...gefährlich, wenn er dich sieht._

„Ich denke nicht, das sie gerade mehr sehen, als einander, kleiner Engel."

_Danke, dein Geschenk ist toll._ Er strahlte und hob sie hoch auf den Holzstamm am Boden, jetzt hatten sie fast eine Höhe, er grinste. „Freut mich, das es dir gefällt. Hör mal, ich... ich muss ne Weile weg, er ist mir zu nah. He, nicht traurig sein. Ich komme wieder, versprochen. Das weißt du doch, ich komme immer wieder, mmh?"

_Ich hab hier keinen zum reden. Nur dich._

„Schreib es auf, wenn ich wieder da bin, lese ich es, okay? Hey, Little Girl, ich hab dich lieb."

Sie nickte und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, als sie sich lösten sah sie ihn traurig und mit feuchten Augen an. Er hob sie wieder hinunter vom Stamm und wischte ihre Tränen weg. Es war ungewohnt, dass sich jemand so sehr um ihn sorgte, er war es inzwischen gewöhnt allein zu sein. Aber es tat gut. Er lächelte ihr zu und küsste ihre Stirn. „Auf bald, Engelchen. Ich denke an dich, wenn ich die Sterne sehe."

Sie lächelte und nickte. _Ich denk an dich. Pass auf dich auf._

xXx

Einige Zeit später

Es war der Geburtstag ihrer Mutter und so trug sie nun heute zum dritten mal, das rote Kleid. Sie hatte es am Abend ihres Geburtstages getragen, zum Harvest Festival. Heute würden sie zum Abendbrot in Tom Boylans Bar gehen. Sie freute sich, fand sie auch, dass sie dieses mal mit dem Kleid ganz anders aussah, jetzt da sich ihr Körper veränderte. Sie war gespannt was ihr Vater, oder Mark diesen Abend zu ihr sagten. Ihre Eltern und deren Freunde würden da sein und außer ihr würden Tasha, Skye und Alex Dunham die einzigen Minderjährigen sein, sie freute sich auf diesen Abend, sie würde Aufbleiben dürfen und ohne die Jungs, würde sie vermutlich sogar mit Tasha und Skye vernünftig reden können.

Als ihre Mutter rief, musste sie nur noch den ebenfalls roten Haarreif ins Haar schieben und dann kam noch die Kette. Sie hatte Lucas's Kreuz an ein schwarzes Lederband aufgehangen und legte es sich nun an. Skeptisch betrachtete sie sich im langen Spiegel im Bad. Es gefiel ihr, sie griff nach der hellblauen, gehäkelten Jacke, die sie sich vor einiger Zeit selbst gekauft hatte und ging ins Esszimmer zu ihrer Mutter.

Es freute sie tierisch, das ihre Mutter sie erstaunt und mit sichtlichem Unglauben betrachtete. _Wie sehe ich aus?_ Ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf, kam langsam auf sie zu und Janina erkannte mit Verwunderung Tränen in den Augen ihrer Mutter. _Mama?_ „Schon gut, Süße. Es …. es ist nur, du...siehst unglaublich schön aus und... viel zu erwachsen!" _Bei Gott, sie ist 13! Ein Kind!_

Janina musterte ihre Mutter kurz und schaute dann skeptisch an sich herunter. _Was anderes anziehen?_ Fragte sie unsicher. Ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf, tupfte sich die Tränen weg und legte einen Arm um sie. „Na, komm, sicherlich werden wir schon erwartet."

Während sie nahe dem Markt vorbei liefen, entging Janina nicht wie viele der Jungen sie auffallend ungläubig, bis fasziniert betrachteten. Sie schenkte ihnen keinen zweiten Blick, bisher hatten sie kein müdes Wort, keinen zweiten Blick für sie gehabt, jetzt wollte sie keines von beiden. Sie wollte keines der Mädchen sein, das von den Jungs als Dekoration, oder für ihr Ego brauchten. Sie umrundeten die Bar aus der Ferne, so dass sie hinter dieser die Straße verließen und plötzlich einer großen Person gegenüberstanden. Janina strahlte ihrem Vater entgegen, der sah von ihrer Mutter zu ihr und machte eine Sekunde später große Augen. „Wow!" Entfuhr es ihm, dann kam er näher.

„Wo ist mein kleines Mädchen geblieben?"

_Zu Hause?_ Kicherte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. _Sie hat Geburtstag, nicht ich!_

Er nickte und sah sie erneut von oben bis unten an. „Ich werde aufpassen müssen, du verdrehst meinen Männern noch den Kopf, junge Dame," sagte er und strich ihr durch das Haar. „Du bist wirklich hübsch, wäre ich nicht vergeben und nur etwas jünger..."

Janina kicherte und warf ihrer Mutter einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie grinste und nickte. Ihr Vater nahm sie kurz in den Arm und seufzte. „Lass dir noch ein wenig Zeit mit dem Erwachsen werden Janina, du bist früh genug kein Kind mehr." Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihre Stirn. „Gehen wir rein?" Sie nickte und huschte auf die andere Seite ihrer Mutter, seitlich hinter ihr betrat sie die Bar, Nathaniel Taylor ging vorweg, ihre Mutter hinterher.

X

Mark entging nicht, wie den Soldaten beider Geschlechter, wie auch den beiden jungen Mädchen am Tisch der Mund aufklappte und die Augen fast ausfielen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte Janina entgegen, die knapp hinter ihrer Mutter kam. Er wusste, wie sehr sie die Aufmerksamkeit, auf sich selbst konzentriert hasste und kam doch nicht umhin, sie ein weiteres mal genauer anzusehen. Sie trug ein rotes Kleid, das ihren aufblühenden, weiblichen Formen schmeichelte, es hatte einen V- Ausschnitt und kurze Ärmel, ging in lockeren Falten, wie ein Tellerrock, bis knapp über ihre Knie. Das Kleid war von einem leuchtenden rot, eine weiße Perlenstickerei ging übe die linke Seite und verlief weiter nach vorne, wo sie im Stoff zu verschwinden schien. Die blass lilane Jacke umspielte das ganze perfekt, betonte ihre noch kindlichen Züge und um ihren Hals lag eine Lederkette mit einem Holzkreuz, das tiefbraune, im Licht schwarze Haar trug sie jetzt offen und es fiel gewellt über ihre Schultern.

Er stand auf und stellte sich, wie verabredet an ihre Seite, nahm sie mit zum Tisch. Das aufkommende Tuscheln ignorierte er. Taylor erreichte jetzt ebenfalls den Tisch, Wash bei sich und grinste, während seine Second recht genervt schien. „Nun, also...Happy Birthday Wash," sagte Taylor munter und schob sie auf einen Stuhl. „Ich wusste, du willst wieder nicht feiern. Aber... dieses mal nicht, 35! Das wird gefeiert."

Janina neben ihm kicherte und beobachtete ihre Mutter. Als die nun zu ihr sah, zuckte der Teenager nur die Achseln. Reynolds tickte das Mädchen neben sich an. „Jeder Kerl hier wird den beneiden, den du dir später einmal aussuchst," flüsterte er und grinste sie breit an, „eine glauben wohl auch, das ich der glückliche bin." Janina schaute kurz in die Runde. Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf und lehnte sich an seinen Arm. _Du bist mein Freund, ein Bruder, willst du es ihnen sagen?_ Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte in ihr nie mehr gesehen und war sicher, es nie zu tuen, doch er wollte auch keine Diskussionen darüber. Ihm war lieber sie redeten jetzt hinter vorgehaltener Hand und in Obacht, die beiden Führungsoffiziere bekamen nichts mit, als sich rechtfertigen zu müssen, das seine Gefühle für das Mädchen, rein brüderlich und freundschaftlich waren. _Wer weiß, ob es nicht auch anders wäre, erinnerte sie mich nicht so sehr an meine Kleine Schwester und unsere Cousine._

Mark sah neben sich, nachdem Janina ihn angestoßen hatte. Tom Boylan stellte eben einen Kuchen vor Wash. Sie starrte den Kuchen ebenso ungläubig an, wie die kleinen Kerzen und pustete sie nach einigen Aufforderungen endlich aus. Es wurde ein lustiger Abend und einer, an dem er seit langem wieder, wirklich Ablenkung von der Arbeit und trüben Gedanken fand. _Ich sollte wirklich öfter Zeit mit ihr verbringen, ich mag sie und sie lässt einen nicht lange Trübsal blasen. Nur...was wird der Commander denken? Nichts, ich kann es ja erklären. _Er stand auf und folgte Janina hinaus vor die Tür. Auch Tasha stand dort, die beiden Mädchen stritten wie es aussah und während die ältere wütend davon lief, sank die jüngere scheinbar tief getroffen auf die Knie. Eilig lief er zu ihr und ging vor ihr in die Hocke. „Janina, hey, was..."

Sie antwortete nicht und sah ihn auch nicht gleich an. Er hielt einfach ihre Schultern und blieb wo er war. Nach Ewigkeiten wie ihm schien, blickte sie ihn endlich an. _Sie..._ Janina schluckte, schüttelte den Kopf. _Sie sagt, ich...ich bin nur ein Kind, meine...meine Mutter, Taylor... bewegen sich auf verbotenem Platz, First und Second dürfen nicht vertrauen...lieben. _Janina starrte ihn besorgt an, nahezu panisch, er begriff nicht was sie gerade gesagt hatte und wollte sie fragen, doch..._ „...woher weiß sie..._

„Das behalten Sie für sich Reynolds, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Mark fuhr herum und starrte hinauf in die blauen Augen des Commanders. „Sir, ich... fürchte ich begreife gar nicht..."

„Wenn Sie darüber nachdenken sicherlich. Ich will aber dass sie es vergessen. Gehen Sie rein und holen mir Guzman!" Mark nickte und lief zurück in die Bar.

„Janina? Komm her zu mir."

Sie kam und er setzte sich auf die Bank vorm Eingang, zog sie sich einfach auf die Knie, wie ein eigentlich viel jüngeres Kind. Doch sie schmiegte sich auch dieses mal bei ihm an. Sie war lange nicht mehr so verschmust wie zu Beginn, doch wann immer sich die Möglichkeit ergab nutzte sie diese. Ihm war durchaus klar, dass wenn jetzt jemand fremdes vorbei kommen würde und an einem anderen Platz als diesen, ihre gemeinsame Haltung mehr als nur Anstoß irgendwelcher Spekulationen sein würde. Aber er wollte sie jetzt auch nicht alleine lassen. Die Tür links von ihm öffnete, Janina setzte sich gerade auf sein Knie und schaute in die untergehende Sonne. Er blickte hinüber zu seinem Soldaten. „Guz, deine Tochter scheint zu denken, dass Wash und ich... nun ja, dass da etwas ist. Sie hat Janina eben hart zugesetzt, vielleicht... gehst du besser, nach deinem Mädchen..."

„Jap, ich gehe gleich, entschuldigt mich bei Wash." sagte er und lief davon. Taylor wartete bis der jüngere Mann weg war und schaute zurück zu Janina. „Zu dir, kommst du wieder mit hinein?"

Sie nickte und folgte ihm zurück in die Bar.


	15. Das Leben ist kurz

TERRA NOVA

**Terra Nova Oktober 2148**

**15. Das Leben ist kurz**

Nathaniel blickte wütend und erbost hinüber zu Mira und ihren Leuten. „Keinen Handel! Kommt noch näher und ich werte das als feindlichen Akt des Angriffs und wir eröffnen das Feuer!"

„Seit wann so feindselig, Taylor?" Rief Mira und betrachtete ihn abschätzend.

„Seit dem ihr, meine Kolonisten bei der Jagd angreift! Und Unschuldige fast tötet!" Er entsicherte seine Waffe und richtete diese auf die Amazone. „Geh! Verschwinde!"

„Wir kommen wieder, Taylor."

Er verzog das Gesicht. _Ohja, jede Wette. _„Wir werden vorbereitet sein und _merk dir das eine_, _noch_ so etwas, und _ich jage euch_, _jeden einzelnen_ von euch und liquidiere euch! Ohne Rücksicht, ohne Ausnahme!"

Mira gab ihren Leuten ein Zeichen, sprang hinten auf einen ihrer Rhinos und die Sixer fuhren davon. Er wartete bis sie weit genug weg waren, bis er sich herumdrehte und erleichtert ausatmete. „Wash! Ruf unsere Zivilisten zurück! Reynolds, sicherte das Tor und sämtliche Zaunabschnitte, verstärkte Wachen!" Er lief eilig zurück in den Kommandostand. Er musste dringend einige Kameras checken, irgendetwas störte ihn, sie hatte fast unnatürlich schnell klein bei gegeben, dass passte nicht zu Mira.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm zu, stand er bereits am Terminal und rief die Kameras auf, vergrößerte einzelne Abschnitte. _Da! Kamera 4. war da was gewesen? _Er vergrößerte den Ausschnitt, ließ die Sequenz erneut abfahren. Hinter ihm öffnete die Tür, halb erwartete er bereits Wash zu sehen, die zu ihm kam.

Doch es war gar nicht die Außentür gewesen, es war die leichte Bambustür nach oben, zum Ausguck gewesen, genau dort stand jetzt ein Sixer, seine Waffe erhoben. Der Mann grinste und Taylor wusste genau, er würde seine Waffe nie schnell genug gezogen, geschweige denn den Impuls ausgeschaltet haben. Er fluchte, der Mann schoss. Irgendwie schaffte er es auszuweichen und hinter seinen Tisch zu kommen. Doch er wusste auch sofort das es ein Fehler gewesen war, er sah gerade noch zwei Beine, als ihn ein Schuss durchbohrte. Sofort fühlte er das Blut, welches seine Kleidung tränkte und noch ehe die zweite Person in Sicht kam, wusste er, dieses mal würde er nicht einfach entkommen.

Da war viel zu viel Blut, er spürte schon wie sein Herz zu rasen begann. Er hörte den zweiten Schuss nur Sekunden ehe er ihn traf und ging zu Boden, _Alicia...Janina...ver...zeiht..._er wollte nicht aufgeben, doch er spürte bereits die Kälte und nahende Bewusstlosigkeit, die Luft wurde ihm knapp und er rang hilflos nach Atem, er versuchte sein Kom in der Hand zu aktivieren, doch ein Stiefel trat ihm auf das Handgelenk. Knochen und Komlink knackten, er stöhnte auf vor Schmerz. Er spürte ein brennen in den Lungen, die gepeinigt nach Luft verlangten, die er nicht mehr bekam, in seinem Blick begannen schwarze Punkte zu tanzen, er schloss verzweifelt die Augen. _Ich liebe euch..._

_**PENG!**_

Auf den Knall folgte ein schwerer Schlag beides ließ ihn die Augen aufreißen, das letzte was er sah, waren schwarze Haare und blau- grüne Augen..._Nein, warum sie!?_

X

Wash befahl allen Einheiten die Rückkehr, mit Ausnahme der Außenposten und war gerade dabei noch einige Anweisungen an Reynolds und Guzman zu geben, als sie Schüsse hörten. Sie kamen aus Richtung des Lagers und dem Kommandostand. „Guzman, mitkommen! Reynolds der Commander!" Sie rannten los.

Mark war schon auf den Stufen als er oben Janina entdeckte, sie hatte Blut an der Schläfe und im Haar, in ihrer Hand hatte sie eine Sonic Pistole. Er stieß einen Pfiff aus, sie drehte sich zu ihm um und er bedeutete ihr zu warten. Zu seiner Erleichterung tat sie es auch. Er war im nu bei ihr. „Nach mir." Er fragte nicht ob sie schießen konnte, er kannte die Antwort sehr genau. Sie nickte und er stieß die Tür auf, schoss auf den einen Angreifer. Sie schoss hinter ihm ebenfalls ab, noch ehe er sich umsehen konnte und eine weitere Person ging zu Boden. Er wollte sie mahnen, zu warten, doch sie sprang auf, hob ihm zwei Finger entgegen und deutet auf die Männer. Er nickte und folgte ihr um den Tisch des Commanders.

_Scheiße!_ Er griff nach seinem Komlink. „MEDTEAM! CODE ROT im Kommandostand! SOFORT! KEINE Übung!" Brüllte er und ging hinter Janina in die Knie, er zog die obere Schublade des Schreibtisches auf und zog den medizinischen Scanner heraus, von dem er wusste, dass er dort lag. „Seine Lunge ist kollabiert." Er hatte wirklich Angst etwas falsch zu machen, aber er wusste auch ohne den Scanner, das sie keine Zeit mehr hatten. Er nahm den Erste Hilfe Kit aus der Tasche, nahm das Laserskalpell und stach zu, ehe er sich noch das Röhrchen nehmen konnte schob Janina eines der Probenröhrchen ohne Deckel in seinen Brustkorb und atmete erleichtert aus, als sich der Brustkorb ein wenig mehr hob und senkte.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe sie zu beruhigen, sie schien ohnehin mehr damit beschäftigt ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war. Mark nahm zwei Verbandstücher und drückte mit seinem Gewicht auf die beiden Schussverletzungen. Sein Commander verzog nur für eine Millisekunde das Gesicht, sonst gab es keine weiteren Reaktionen.

X

Als sie auf dem Weg zurück zum Gate waren hielt sie inne. Sie entdeckte ein sehr eiliges MedTeam das geradewegs auf den Kommandostand zuhielt. Sie fluchte, warum hatte sie Reynolds alleine gelassen. Sie befahl Guz zu bleiben und rannte los. _Na, warum wohl? Taylor kann auf sich selbst aufpassen, darum!_ Sie fluchte und sprintete die Treppen nur Minuten nach dem Team hinauf.

Der Anblick aber der sich ihr drinnen bot, ließ sie erst einmal erschrocken zurückweichen.

Nathaniel lag am Boden, reglos, bleich und da war viel zu viel Blut um in herum. Das MedTeam arbeitete Hand in Hand und Reynolds zog eben trotz Gegenwehr Janina von Taylor weg. Ihre Tochter hatte ebenfalls Blut an der Kleidung, doch wie sie sich wehrte, war es wohl nicht in erster Linie ihres, auch Reynolds schien unverletzt. Er schob Janina auf einen Hocker und hielt einen Scanner an ihren Kopf. Ihre Starre löste sich und sie lief zu den beiden jungen Leuten, doch ehe sie die zwei erreichte, hatte Janina sich doch wieder losgerissen und hockte am Boden, hinter Taylor, strich ihm über die Wange und küsste ihm die Stirn. Sie seufzte und sah forschend an Reynolds hinunter. „Was ist passiert?"

„Zwei Sixer, sie sind...im Transporter unten, er...lag schon da... Janina war schon fast drinnen, als ich kam, jeder...jeder traf einen Sixer. Ihr fehlt nichts, leichte Gehirnerschütterung Platzwunde. Ich...ich habe nichts."

Sie nickte und klopfte ihm die Schulter. „Gehen Sie duschen Reynolds, nehmen sie frei, oder melden sich bei Guz!"

„Ja, Sir."

Reynolds verschwand, wenngleich zögernd und das Kom des Medteams meldete sich: „_Transport bereit! OP wartet!"_

Sie war mit zwei raschen Schritten bei ihrer Tochter legte fest ihre Arme um sie und ließ erst wieder locker, als Nathaniel draußen war. Sie hätte ihr gerne gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung kam, doch die Wahrheit war, das sie das Gegenteil zu sehr fürchtete, da war so viel Blut. Sie spürte wie sie selber zitterte und ihr die Tränen kamen, während sie Janina in ihren Armen wiegte, welche die Hände um ihre Arme gelegt hatte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich in der Lage fühlte wieder etwas zu sagen und ihre Tochter zuerst mit sich nach Hause nahm, damit sie sich umzog.

X

Janina saß vor seinem Bett, den Kopf neben seiner Hand auf dem Polster und schlief. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und am Fenster. Sie ahnte, dass es bald noch mehr Gerüchte geben würde. Aber sie war nicht bereit, ihre Tochter von ihm wegzuholen, wenn nicht feststand, das er wieder aufwachte. Lieber lebte sie mit den Konsequenzen. Die Tür wurde aufgeschoben und Dr. Warren kam herein, er schaute kurz hinunter auf Janina und sah sie abwartend an. Sie seufzte und folgte ihm vor die Tür. „Was ist? Wie geht es ihm?"

„Die Werte sind stabil, ich bin zuversichtlich, schafft er die Nacht, ist er über dem Berg und er ist stark, ihr Soldat hat gut gehandelt," der Arzt nickte ihr zu. Als sie zurück in den kleinen Raum trat, dankte sie im stummen einem unbekannten Gott dafür, dass sie Reynolds überredet hatte hier eine Sanitätsausbildung zu machen. Sie trat an Nathaniels andere Seite und strich ihm durch das Haar. „Gib jetzt ja nicht auf, hörst du? Sie braucht dich, _ich_ brauche dich," flüsterte sie und beugte sich vor küsste seine Stirn. Über ihnen piepte es leise sie schaute auf und bemerkte das sich sein Herzschlag und sein Atemwiederstand, gegen die Maschine erhöht hatten. Sie lächelte. „Das habe ich bemerkt. Schlaf dich aus, wir warten."

Es wurde langsam wieder hell, als irgendwo in der Nähe etwas zu Boden fiel. Erschrocken schaute sie auf und zum Bett.

Nathaniel spürte zuerst nichts, sah nur in der Ferne ein Licht langsam heller werden, oder glaubte es zumindest. Dann war da der Schmerz, in der Seite, in der Brust. Langsam aber immer deutlicher wurde ihm klar das er etwas im Mund und im Hals hatte, gleichzeitig kam die Erinnerung an Schüsse wieder, die Kälte...die Dunkelheit und die Stille. Im nächsten Augenblick erinnerte er sich daran, dass er noch etwas gesehen hatte, blau-grüne Augen und schwarzes Haar, das neben ihm in seine Richtung gekommen war. Panisch riss er die Augen auf. _JANINA! NEIN!_

Er blinzelte gegen die plötzliche Helligkeit an und drehte den Kopf nach links nichts, er drehte sich langsam nach rechts, er musste nach jemandem klingeln, er musste wissen, was mit seiner Tochter war. Doch als er auf diese Seite blickte, spürte er nichts als Erleichterung. Er schloss einen Moment müde die Augen und ignorierte das störende Ding in seinem Hals. Da war sie, Janina. Sie schlief ruhig neben ihm. Er bemühte sich darum wieder ruhiger zu werden und hob vorsichtig die Hand, es ging ohne viel Schmerzen dabei und so strich er ihr sanft über das Haar.

Sie drehte den Kopf, blinzelte und sprang auf, wobei ihr irgendetwas auf dem Boden fiel. Sie starrte ihn an, drückte die Klingel und begann mit freudigem Gesicht zu weinen. _Du bist wach. Wie fühlst du dich? _Er lächelte und antwortete ihr in Gebärden. _Gut, besser._

„Schön das du wach bist."

Er sah an seiner Tochter vorbei zu Alicia, sie lächelte ihm ruhig entgegen und trat zur Seite als der Arzt kam, nahm Janina mit hinaus.

Minuten später waren sie zurück und wieder allein. Die Schmerzen ließen nach dem Mittel vom Arzt nach, nur das er jetzt auch wieder müde wurde störte ihn. „Deine Stirn?" Fragte er heiser und strich Janina über das Pflaster. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. _Nicht viel. Keine Naht, nur das._ Sie tippte sich an das weiße Pflaster. _Du musst schlafen. Du sollst gesund werden. Hab dich lieb._

Janina ging wieder hinaus. Er sah ihre Mutter an und nahm ihre Hand. „Sie war da..."

Alicia legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund und nickte. „Sie hat Garves erschossen, einen der Sixer. Mach dir keine Sorgen, uns fehlt nichts, ruh dich aus. Wir kommen wieder."

„Alicia, wir...müssen reden."

„Wenn es dir besser geht und du hier raus bist. Sicher," sie nickte und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund, ehe auch sie ihn alleine ließ. Er konnte es nicht fassen, Janina hatte wirklich geschossen? Wie? Warum? Wo hatte sie die Waffe her?

Vier Wochen später

Er konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, das er wirklich vier Wochen komplett außer Gefecht gewesen war und noch weniger wollte er dem Arzt verzeihen, dem er dies verdankte. Warren hatte gewollt, dass er sich erholte, _ausgiebig_, daher hatte er nicht mehr als nötig nachgeholfen, ihn wiederherzustellen. Allein schon, wenn er daran dachte. Jetzt durfte er also wieder arbeiten, aber noch immer galt Schonung. Nichts schweres heben, kein Training irgendeiner Art und keine Gefechte.

Er stöhnte und setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück auf seine Bank, mit dem Rücken zum Tisch, die Beine ausgestreckt, vor sich. Wie stellte der Mann sich das denn bitte vor? Ganz, oder gar nicht, da konnte er ja genauso gut nicht arbeiten. Das hatte er auch Wash schon mitgeteilt. Jetzt war nur noch die Frage, was er machen sollte? Er schloss die Augen. Er würde warte bis sie kam, eigentlich war dies ohnehin ein viel besserer Ort und er war sich sicher das sie kam. Es wurde Zeit für das Gespräch, welches sie erst abgeblockt hatte und welchem sie dann mit 8 Tagen OTG, ihrerseits geschickt ausgewichen war.

„Ich wusste, dass ich dich hier finde. Warten und Geduld haben, war nie deine Stärke Nathaniel."

Er nickte und seufzte, langsam hob er den Kopf und den Blick ihr entgegen. „Ich wusste, dass du kommst," entgegnete er, „Wir müssen immer noch reden."

„Worüber du willst," sagte sei und setzte sich neben ihn. Er setzte sich gerade hin und nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Ich...hatte inzwischen noch mehr Zeit darüber nachzudenken, als... wie in dem Moment als ich aufgewacht bin, doch...jetzt bin ich nur entschlossener und... vorbereiteter. Ich liebe euch beide, dich. Ich will euch auf keinen Fall verlieren und doch... können wir nicht wissen, was morgen ist. Alicia Washington wirst du mir die Ehre erweisen und mich heiraten?"

„Was?!" Sie starrte ihn entgeistert an.

„Willst du mich heiraten," wiederholte er ruhig und sah ihr fest in die Augen. Sie schluckte. „Du...du meinst das ernst." Sie sah ihn abschätzend an. Er nickte und zog etwas aus der Tasche, schob es ihr auf den Finger. „Völlig, ernst. Ich möchte dich heiraten, am liebsten gleich. Scheiß auf Protokolle, oder...irgendjemanden hier. Ihr seit alles was ich wirklich will. Heirate mich, Alicia."

Sie nickte und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. „Aber...wie willst du erklären, dass... wir zusammen sind?"

„Gar nicht, ich will dich jetzt heiraten, nur wir drei, einen Zeugen, nicht mehr. Sollen sie glauben, wir haben uns gerade erst gefunden, mir egal."

Sie grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nathaniel Taylor!"

Er grinste breit. „Ich sehe dir an, dass du nicht wirklich etwas dagegen hast."

Sie nickte. „Ich rufe Janina."

„Ich Reynolds, er weiß es schon eine Weile und ich muss nichts erklären."

x

„….und hiermit erkläre ich euch beiden, zu Mann und Frau. Commander, Sie dürfen ihre Frau jetzt küssen." Pastor Caiden nickte ihnen freundlich zu. Nathaniel ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und so fand sie sich einen Wimpernschlag später in seinen Armen wieder, während er sie innig küsste. Als sie sich lösten gratulierte der Pastor ihnen, dann Janina und am Ende Reynolds. Der Pastor ging leise davon. Alles war perfekt, fast. „Nathaniel, und jetzt? Wo gehen wir hin? Jeder zu sich?"

„Niemals, ich gehe mit euch, oder ihr kommt mit."

Alicia schaute zu ihrer Tochter und lächelte breit. „Zu uns."

Reynolds räusperte sich, entschuldigte sich und verschwand unter einem Vorwand, doch Janina lief ihm nach und bat um eine Eskorte. Sie blieben noch einen Moment in der Kapelle und nahmen einander wieder in den Arm. „Bist du noch immer sicher, das du mich wolltest?" Fragte er leise. Sie grinste. „Sollte ich das nicht besser fragen? Ich bin die, mit dem Kind."

„Genau genommen...sind wir das ja beide," sagte er leise und küsste sie erneut.


	16. Frühling und ein Angebot

TERRA NOVA

**Frühling 2149**

**16. Frühling und ein Angebot**

Alte Welt

Sie war eben erst und in aller Eile von der Arbeit heimgekommen, hatte eine Kollegin gebeten zu übernehmen. Maddy hatte ihr eine drängende und besorgte Nachricht geschickt. Joshs Freundin war tot, vermutlich getötet. Sie hatte gleich einige Kollegen angerufen, in der Hoffnung das jemand ihre Schicht übernahm. Doch erst Jamila hatte eingewilligt, Jamila war jünger als sie, hatte ebenfalls Kinder und die einzige, welche nach der Entdeckung ihres drittens Kindes noch zu ihr hielt. Inzwischen wusste sie auch warum. Jamila hatte selbst ein drittes Kind gehabt, der Kleine war jedoch mit wenigen Wochen, an einem Herzfehler gestorben. Sie seufzte, schob den Gedanken an ihre Freundin beiseite und zog rasch die Jacke aus, dann ging sie zu Josh. Maddy kümmerte sich unten gerade um ihre weinende, kleine Schwester.

Ernst und besorgt schaute sie ihren ältesten an. In den letzten Monaten hatten gleich mehrere seiner Klassenkameraden Selbstmordversuche unternommen, einer mit Erfolg, sein bester Freund. Ausgerechnet. Und jetzt _das_...Kara... seine erste große Liebe, war tot. Ermordet für ihren Rebreather und einer Silberkette. Seinem Geburtstagsgeschenk an sie. _Warum sie, warum jetzt? Warum überhaupt? Ist es nicht schon genug?!__ Erst die Populationskontrolle, die seine Schwester will, und ihm seinen Vater nimmt. Dann sterben seine Freunde und nun...Kara..._

„Josh? Josh." Bat sie leise. Er schaute auf und sah sie ernst an. „Mum, was...was bringt das alles noch? Was... was haben Dad und du dabei gedacht Kinder in diese scheiß Welt zu setzten und dazu noch...drei!"

Sie ließ ihn schreien und ließ zu das er sie beschimpfte, sie wusste, warum er wütend war, warum er auf alles und jeden zornig war, er war verletzt, traurig und fühlte sich erneut allein gelassen.

Sie verstand ihn so gut. Sie lebten nun schon fast zwei Jahre ohne Jim. Sie schloss die Augen. Es klingelte, Maddy öffnete, sie rief es hoch.

„MUM! MUM!"

Sie sprang auf, eilte hinunter, ihren Sohn auf den Versen, Maddy stand inzwischen mitten im Raum, direkt vor Zoe und blickte besorgt zu den beiden Militär in ihrer Tür. Sie schaute die zwei Soldaten verwirrt an. „Ich denke, Sie haben sich in der Tür geirrt, besser gehen sie wieder und..."

„Dr. Elisabeth Shannon?" Fragte der ältere der beiden. Sie nickte zögernd. „Dann sind wir richtig. Dies ist für Sie. Willkommen beim Projekt und...schönen Tag noch." Der Soldat zog ihre Tür wieder zu und sie starrte auf den Umschlag in ihrer Hand. Das Symbol auf dem braunen Umschlag kam ihr vage bekannt vor.

„Mum! Das... das ist aus Hope Plaza!" Maddy starrte sie perplex und aufgeregt an. Elisabeth aber fühlte nur, wie sie gleich umfallen würde. Sie setzte sich und öffnete langsam das Papier. Maddy hatte Recht, erkannte sie, als sie das Papier herauszog, oben war außer dem Schriftzug noch das Symbol von HopePlaza abgedruckt und eine Weltkugel, auf welcher der Urkontinent Pangaea abgebildet war.

„Was wollen dir von dir?" Fragte Josh. Sie zuckte die Achseln, setzte sich und schob die Papiere wieder hinein. „Ich... ich weiß nicht, ich habe mich dort mal beworben, im MedCenter, aber dass...ist Jahre her. Vor Zoe." Sie atmete tief durch und schaute ihre Kinder an. „Es ist spät, geht wieder ins Bett, jetzt bin ich ja da. Zoe komm her, Mami bringt dich wieder ins Bett." Sie hob ihre kleine Tochter hoch, in den Arm und wartete, dass die beiden großen hinauf in ihre Betten gegangen waren.

Nach dem Zoe wieder schlief, verstaute sie die Papiere in einem sicheren Fach und ging duschen, sie war eben erst von der Arbeit gekommen. Nach der Dusche fühlte sie sich eher in der Lage, die Papiere zu sichten und fragte sich, was in aller Welt die Zustellung zu 23 Uhr, in der Nacht sollte. Sie holte den Umschlag wieder hervor und zog die Papiere heraus. Sie überflog den irgendwie, doch deutlich einheitlichen Anfang und die Mitte, bis...

_...freuen wir uns, Ihnen und ihren beiden Kindern Josh und Maddy Shannon, hiermit einen Platz in Terra Nova anbieten zu können, wo ihre Fähigkeiten als Ärztin und Chirurgin gefragt sind..._

Fassungslos starrte sie diesen letzten Satz an, las ihn wieder und wieder. Sie hätte jubeln können, wäre da nicht der Umstand, dass sowohl von ihrer jüngsten, als auch ihrem Mann, nichts zu lesen war. Erwarteten diese Menschen denn wirklich dass sie Ihren Mann, oder erst Recht, ihre kleine Tochter, für die sie alles riskiert hatten, zurückließ? Sie stopfte alles zurück in den Umschlag und versteckte es. Ziellos und ratlos fand sie in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf. Sie war zu aufgewühlt, hin und hergerissen zwischen der kurzen, aufgeflammten Hoffnung und der darauf nachgefolgten Entrüstung. Wütend und zornig, zerriss sie den nun leeren Umschlag und das Werbeblatt der Verlosung. Am Ende sank sie weinend und verzweifelt zu Boden, das konnte doch einfach alles nicht wahr sein...

xXx

Terra Nova

Sie trat hinaus in die Sonne und war überrascht wie warm sie bereits war. Sie streckte sich und lief los. Sie joggte jetzt schon seit einem halben Jahr jeden Morgen und ging anschließend duschen. Am Anfang war es einfach eine Laune gewesen, inzwischen war es Gewohnheit und zugleich entspannte es die Bad- Situation am Morgen. Ging sie erst joggen, statt gleich ins Bad, bekamen ihre Eltern keine Zeitnot, oder auch nur die Sorge in diese zu geraten. Sie blieb auf Höhe der Plantage stehen und schaute hinauf in den milden Morgenhimmel.

Ihre Gedanken huschten hinüber zu Lucas, im Winter während der Regen und kurzen Schneezeit hatte sie ihn nicht gesehen und sie verstand gut den Grund. Es war schlicht zu gefährlich gewesen. So wie sie nicht heraus gekommen war, ohne frische Fußspuren zu hinterlassen, wäre auch er nicht herein gekommen, oder auch nur in die Nähe der Siedlung. Seit dem Angriff auf ihren Vater waren die Kontrollen verstärkt worden und damit war es bei feuchtem Boden unmöglich sich davon zu schleichen. Sie seufzte und schaute zurück in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war. Ein anderer Gedanke bahnte sich Raum; Es war schon seltsam, dass die sonst so wache und aufmerksame Kolonie, zwar jeden Schatten, die letzten sechs Monate für einen Sixer gehalten hatte. Aber niemand auch nur die geringste Ahnung zu haben schien, das Taylor und seine Second... _Das woran wir nie geglaubt hätten, das es geheim bleibt und jetzt... weiß es noch immer niemand. Kaum zu glauben._ Sie wusste, dass die Soldaten die Möglichkeit vor einiger Zeit in Betracht gezogen hatten, doch nicht lange, da die alten Veteranen und alte Hasen in Seelenruhe erklärt hatten, dass Taylor und seine Second schon oft ein Quartier geteilt hatten. Und sie hatten erinnert, dass Washs Haus groß sei. _Ist es das wirklich? Oder wollen sie es nicht glauben? Oder wissen es die Alten und erinnern darum an diese Tatsache?_

Sie rannte weiter, sie wusste es nicht, und sie hatte das deutliche Gefühl, es noch eine Weile nicht zu wissen werden. Für den Moment aber war es einfach praktisch. Sie hatte ihre Eltern jeden Tag beisammen und keiner nervte mit irgendwelchen Fragen. Nur Reynolds hatte sie mal gefragt wie es war mit Taylor unter einem Dach zu wohnen, aber er nervte sie nicht. Sie hatte die Achseln gezuckt und nur gesagt: Er sei ihr Vater. Mark hatte gefragt, ob er streng sei und sie hatte wieder die Achseln gezuckt, sie wusste, das Taylor so sein konnte, doch zu ihr war er kaum so. was hätte sie also sagen sollen?

xXx

Terra Nova

„Guz! Team zusammenstellen, heute kommt eine Lieferung, so fern Hope Plaza wirklich wieder alles unter Kontrolle hat. Doppelte Bewaffnung und Meldung jeglicher Vorkommnisse."

„Ja, Sir!"

Er wandte sich Alicia zu. „Oder willst du mit?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und aktivierte ihren Plex. „Ich sollte mich lieber mit dem Aktualisieren unserer Bestände befassen, vor allem, falls bestimmte Waren fehlen sollten. Einiges ist wirklich zu knapp um bis zum Spätsommer und der Zehnten zu reichen. Wenn doch alles wieder läuft, warum dann nicht jetzt schon die Umsiedlung? Die Zehnte sollte längst da sein." Sie musterte ihn fragend. Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt Zeiten, da wünschte ich tatsächlich so was wie intensiveren Kontakt und nicht nur als Einbahnstraße. Aber dann wird mir wieder bewusst, dass es genau das ist was keiner von uns wirklich will." Sie seufzte und nickte. Er hatte Recht und das wussten sie beide. Es war nur, dass es sie wirklich auch besorgte, sie wussten nicht, ob es Lucas eines Tages doch irgendwie gelingen könnte.

Zwei Stunden später und nachdem sie ihre Mittagspause ins Haus verlegt hatten, lagen sie eng umschlungen im Bett. Sie strich mit dem Finger über seine Brust und sah ihn anschließend an. „Weißt du... irgendwie habe ich jetzt aber immer noch genauso viel Hunger." Er grinste breit und zog sie zu sich hinunter, küsste sie lange und leidenschaftlich. „Haben Sie das Mrs. Taylor? Nun... ich dachte wir waren gerade beim Essen?" Sie grinste und knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Tja, es könnte ja auch einfach daran liegen, dass mein Mann dafür war den Nachtisch zuerst zu wollen?" Neckte sie ihn und kitzelte seine Seite. Er schnappte ihre Hand und drehte den Spieß um. Sie wehrte sich nicht, doch sie setzte sich ruckartig auf und wollte vom Bett. Er folgte ihr und schloss seine Arme fest um sie. „War der Nachtisch denn so schlecht?" Fragte er leise neben ihrem Ohr. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich brauche was im Magen und das gleich, sonst..." Sein Kom piepte, er stöhnte genervt. Sie grinste und stand mit Schwung auf, als er nach dem Gerät griff. Triumphierend verschwand sie aus dem Raum, während er ihr mit einem hungrigen Blick nachsah. Das Timing seiner Leute war im Moment wirklich eine Katastrophe.

„Taylor hier?"

_"Guz hier, Sir, alles trocken, wir kommen wieder."_

„Gut Wachsamkeit beibehalten, Taylor, Terra Nova out." Er stand auf und zog sich seine Shorts über, dann folgte er ihr in den Hauptraum, sammelte unterwegs seine Kleidung wieder ein. „Wo ist mein Shirt?"

„Da wo ich es ausgezogen habe?" Fragte sie grinsend. Er verdrehte die Augen. „Guz kommt zurück." Sie nickte und deutete hinüber zur Küchenzeile. Er holte sein schwarzes Shirt und sah wieder zu ihr. „Wir sollten uns dringend etwas anderes überlegen, irgendwann steht Janina plötzlich im Raum." Sie blickte ihn verwundert an und kam mit einem belustigten Blick auf ihn zu. „Warte mal, hast du nicht mal gesagt, es mache ihr sicherlich nur halb so viel aus wie uns?" Fragte sie leise. Er nickte und strich ihr durchs Haar, legte seine Arme um sie. „Das meine ich noch, aber wäre es nicht irgendwie unpraktisch, wenn sie jemanden dabei hätte? Zum Beispiel... einen jungen Mann?"

Er wusste, er hatte etwas falsches gesagt. Alicia starrte ihn erschrocken an und wurde bleich. „Sie hat doch nicht etwa..."

Er schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Niemanden von dem ich weiß, aber... Jungs bleiben nicht immer uninteressant. Sie ist jetzt fast fünfzehn." Alicia schloss die Augen und nickte. „Eben, _erst_."

„Die meisten hier in ihrem Alter interessieren sich für Jungs, wir sollten nicht davon ausgehen, dass sie ihr egal sind," sagte er leise und küsste ihre Stirn. „Sie ist ein vernünftiges Mädchen, vergiss das nicht."

„Dafür habe ich mich auch gehalten und wir waren älter." Er grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war anders." Sie nickte. „Du hast ja Recht," sie seufzte und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Nathaniel, sind wir wirklich schon 5 Jahre hier?" Er lächelte und drückte sie an sich, küsste sie aufs Haar. „Die besten meines Lebens."

„Sie war doch gerade erst ein kleines Kind," flüsterte Alicia. Er strich ihr durch das Haar. „Sie ist es noch, ein wenig zumindest." Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf und blickte ihn ernst an. „Beruhige mich nicht, eigentlich weiß ich ja selbst, dass sie schon lange kein kleines Mädchen mehr ist, sie ist... viel zu altklug und reif. Aber gerade das macht mir Angst, sie kann immer weniger mit Gleichaltrigen anfangen, mit Tasha und Skye trifft sie sich auch gar nicht mehr."

Er nickte, das war ihm auch schon eine Weile aufgefallen, ebenso die Tatsache, dass sie öfter mit Mark Reynolds zusammen war. Doch er hatte die beiden beobachtet, wie schon früher schien der junge Soldat sie lediglich gerne um sich zu haben. Es war als beobachte man Geschwister, oder eben Kindheitsfreunde, zwischen denen nichts als normale Freundschaft bestand. Er hätte sich gerne gewünscht, dass da mehr waren, mit denen sie sich verstand, aber sie schien auch so zufrieden zu sein. „Vielleicht kommt mit der zehnten jemand, mit dem sie mehr anfangen kann?"

„Ja, vielleicht." Sie sah ihn an und stieß sich von ihm, reichte ihm ein Brot von der Anrichte. „Wir sollten gehen, Guz sollte nicht vor uns am Gate sein. Er grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sollte er nicht," er wollte schon gehen, als sie ihn rief und ihm seinen Allzweckgürtel hinhielt und den Riemen für sein Messer, das er am Bein trug. Er grinste und holte sich die Dinge. „Ja, das wäre auch interessant geworden."

xXx

Alte Welt

Elisabeth Shannon saß auf der Arbeit, in ihrem Büro und nutzte die ruhige Minute um nachzudenken.

Sie dachte an das Angebot, das sie erhalten hatte und schloss die Augen. Es musste doch einen weg für sie geben, all ihre Kinder und auch Jim mitzunehmen. Irgendeinen. Aber wie sollte sie ihre Tochter durch die Kontrollen, von Hope Plaza bekommen und wie ihren Mann aus einer gesicherten Haftanstalt befreien, um ihn dann an einem der sichersten Ort wieder einbrechen zu lassen?

Sie seufzte, atmete tief durch und aktivierte ihr Video Communication- Systhem. Sie wählte die Nummer von dem Scheiben und gab ihre Daten an, dann musste sie warten. Einen Moment später erschien ein Mann mit halbglatze und grau- melierten Haaren, seine grauen Augen musterten sie kühl und auch ohne die Rangabzeichen hätte sie gewusst, das es ein Militär war. Sei seufzte.

„_Mrs. Shannon, was kann ich für Sie tuen? Haben Sie fragen bezüglich der Umsiedlung?"_

„Ähm...nein, ich... fürchte es...gab da ein Missverständnis, in meinen Unterlagen und den beigefügten Kontrollkarten, da... fehlen zwei, ich..."

„_Moment!"_ Er hob die Hand, als er sie barsch unterbrach und irgendetwas auf einem Datapad nachlas. _„Ich sehe nicht was fehlen sollte. Sie erhielten Identi- Tags und die Bestätigung, zur Übersiedlung für sich selbst und ihre Kinder Josh, so wie Maddy Shannon. Hat alles seine Richtigkeit."_

„Was ist mit meiner anderen Tochter und meinem Mann?"

„_Meinen Aufzeichnungen nach, befindet sich Ihr Mann im Golad Gefängnis, für mindestens noch 3 Jahre und Sie glauben doch nicht etwa, das wir Sie belohnen wollen? Zwei Kinder sind legitim und genau diese zwei dürfen Sie mitnehmen. Seien Sie froh dieses Angebot überhaupt erhalten zu haben, irgendjemand scheint mehr als überzeugt, sie dort hinten zu gebrauchen." _Damit deaktivierte er die Verbindung, sie starrte schockiert auf das schwarze Display und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Elisabeth, Gott! Was ist mit dir!?"

Sie schaute nicht zu Jamila auf, reichte ihr einfach die Papiere und schlug weinend die Hände vors Gesicht. Entweder sie ließ ihre jüngste im Stich, alleine und ihren Mann im Gefängnis, oder sie schlug eine bessere Zukunft für alle aus? Welche Wahl war das denn?! _Gar keine._

„Oh Liz!" Jamila legte ihr die Arme um, „He, wenn die dich wirklich wollen, dann... rede mit ihnen und..."

Zitternd deutete sie auf die Video Communication und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie...sie können uns doch nicht...belohnen."

„Mist, oh Liz, das tut mir so Leid. Ich wünschte wirklich das ließe sich..." Jamila hielt kurz inne, „...ändern." Fügte sie rasch hinzu und schrieb der Freundin etwas auf ihre Notizen. „Hier, meine Nummer ruf an, wenn du reden willst, mmh?" Jamila drückte sie und ging, wobei sie dem Communicationssytem den Stecker zog. „Komm da hin." Flüsterte sie und verschwand.

X

Sie war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob sie das richtige tat, als sie sich mitten in der Stadt und Abends mit Jamila traf. Sie hatte einen Laser- Cutte in der Hand, verborgen in ihrer Jacke und eilte die dunklen Straßen entlang. Jamila hatte den Weg gut aufgezeichnet, Elisabeth fand den Hauseingang ohne große Probleme. Doch als sie in die Kneipe wollte, packte sie jemand am Arm, sie hatte den Cutter schon fast aktiviert als sie Jamila erkannte, hinter ihr standen zwei Männer. Sie sah sie erleichtert an. Jamila deutete hinauf ins Haus und öffnete die Haustür. Sie gingen bis fast ganz nach oben und kaum waren sie dort in einer spärlich eingerichteten Wohnung, als der größere der Männer ein kleines Gerät auf den Tisch legte und es einschaltete. Er löste seinen Rebreather. „Jetzt können wir reden Jamila."

Die jüngere folgte seinem Beispiel. Elisabeth tat es ihnen gleich und sie setzten sich, auch der zweite Mann kam dazu. „Liz, dass sind meine Brüder Gianno, und Rico. Gianno arbeitete bei Security Castle und Rico ist IT- Experte bei Chicago Database. Jungs, das ist Elizabeth Shannon."

„Jamila was machen wir hier?"

„Gianno arbeitet in Hope Plaza Liz."

Sie stand auf und schüttelte alarmiert den Kopf. „Was wird das hier?"

„Du willst gehen, wer würde es nicht wollen? Wir könnten dir vielleicht helfen und du uns."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Wir gehören Earth Protect an, uns fehlt vor allem Geld, ich weiß, du hast welches, Zoe ist noch bei dir und ihr habt die Wohnung behalten. Du bezahlst uns und wir schmuggeln die zwei rein. Zoe und deinen Mann."

„Wenn du das könntest, warum...sind du und deine Familie dann nicht fort?"

„Du hast im letzten Jahr von der Razzia gelesen, bei Igle- Point?" Fragte Jamila zurück.

Elisabeth nickte, hunderte Zivilisten waren gestorben, als die Arme eine vermeintliche Gruppe Terroristen stellen wollte, Earth- Protect- Anhänger und Radikale. Es war schrecklich gewesen, die Bilder waren in allen Nachrichten gewesen, doch der Staat hatte sich nicht entschuldigt. Jamila sah sie nun traurig an und atmete tief durch. „In der Kuppel, war meine Familie."

Elisabeth starrte die Freundin entsetzt an. „Du hast nie..."

Sie nickte und sah ernst zurück. „Damals habe ich beschlossen, dieses System mit aller Gewalt zu bekämpfen. Du bist fast ebenso lange meine Vertraute und wo ich meiner Familie noch nicht helfen konnte, kann ich es jetzt dir. Glaube mir, ich weiß wie viele Medikamente du schon aus dem System geschmuggelt hast Liz. Denk drüber nach, euch hinüber zu schicken, würde vielen unserer Leute Mut machen, dass wir etwas erreichen können. Wenn du dich dafür entscheidest, lade mich zum Kaffeetrinken ins West-Side ein. Gianno bringt dich zur Bahn. Wir sehen uns im Krankenhaus."

X

Die nächsten Tage meldete sie sich krank, sagte den Kindern sie habe frei und nahm sich Zeit alles zu bedenken. Ja, es war eine Chance, doch es war auch ein Risiko. Jim musste ausbrechen und wieder einbrechen, sie mussten Zoe völlig ungesehen hinein und mit Jim, in den Track schleusen. So viele Variablen, so viele wenns...

Sollte sie es wagen. Was hatte sie Jamila überhaupt noch zu bieten. Sie sah sich in der kleinen Wohnung um. Die Wohnung gehörte ihnen, Verkaufspreis vermutlich einige Tausend, die drei Räder an der Decke, vielleicht für jedes knappe 100, die Geräte und Möbel waren nicht neu, doch sauber, praktisch und gut, noch mal einen halben tausender. Auf der Bank hatten sie nochmal 80 tausend, hier lagen noch immer 14 tausend. Würde Jamila das reichen, oder glaubte sie tatsächlich sie hatte noch mehr? Entschlossen stand sie auf, um doch wieder zur Arbeit zu gehen, um dort Jamila zu sehen. Sie würde es auf ein weiteres Treffen ankommen lassen.


End file.
